The Serpents of Slytherin Book 2 - Secrets of the Snakes
by Doran's Ring
Summary: Continuation from Book 1 - Lair of the Serpents. Part 2 of TSOS series. Hadrian and Antoninus return to Hogwarts for their second year. They continue to grasp for any knowledge they can on magic whilst solving another treacherous plot taking place at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Heat

**THE SERPENTS OF SLYTHERIN **[BOOK 2 - SECRETS OF THE SNAKES]

-Doran's Ring-

HP AU Fanfic

**Chapter 1: Summer Heat**

"Come on Hadrian! I know you got more than that!"

Hadrian whirled around and shot ropes of Flamma Flagellum at Antoninus. It had been a gruesome duel for the last half an hour. Hadrian's shirt was drenched with sweat whilst Antoninus' was only half soaked. The summer heat had served as an extra obstacle in their training. Antoninus expertly batted the flames away to the side. Hadrian then switched out from his fiery offensive and cast a variety of spells, the body-bind curse, bone-breaker, cutting curse and a few others. Hadrian then noticed that Antoninus' image flickered slightly when he dodged his Stupefy. _Not good!_

Hadrian quickly turned around behind and cast a Protego in time to catch Antoninus' Umbra Cantariarum. The spell spewed against his shield. Hadrian then watched as the pressure on his shield decreased as the shadows started moving back towards Antoninus. Hadrian quickly strengthened his Protego while jumping in the air. Antoninus then let loose a force bomb around him. Hadrian managed to prevent himself from falling back and instead used the force bomb as a way to put distance between him and Antoninus. Hadrian's arm shuddered as he got sent back from the force bomb. _Antoninus has gotten stronger… his force bomb really packed a punch…_

Hadrian landed roughly on the grass and looked back up to see black colored spells being flung at him. Hadrian quickly rolled out of the way to his right before deflecting another two spells. Then all of a sudden, Antoninus closed in and launched a ferocious offense. _When did he get so close?_ A mixture of black, red and blue came Hadrian's way. Hadrian dodged a few spells before meeting one of Antoninus' black spells head on. Red and black collided in the center between them. Hadrian let the ball of energy in the center come closer towards him. Hadrian then snapped the connection and grabbed the remnants of the ball of energy and blew on it. A fiery snake head was launched out towards Antoninus with its jaws open.

Antoninus instantly slashed his wand out with an Aqua Eructo. The spell struck the Fiendfyre and halted it temporarily. He then ducked below the fire and shot a stunner, bone-breaker and shin-splintering curse towards Hadrian. Hadrian barely managed to notice the spells came out from beneath the flame and dived out of the way in a hurry. This broke his connection to the Fiendfyre. Antoninus took this moment to release the strongest Aqua Eructo he could muster, a tidal waved erupted from his wand as the water doused out majority of the fire. He then whistled and swished his wand in a circular motion. The water surged forward towards Hadrian and encompassed him. Hadrian didn't get a good breath of air before getting submerged by the water, he was running out of the air quickly. Hadrian's senses were frazzled as he was getting tossed and turned around in the water. Hadrian's world then went black as he was hit with a red light within the water.

Antoninus then canceled the ball of water that he suspended Hadrian in the air. He cast Arresto momentum wandlessly and caught Hadrian before he hit the ground hard. They both had mastered the slowing spell wandlessly for Quidditch. You weren't allowed to bring a wand, so if they ever fell off their broom, they wouldn't become a tomato on the Quidditch field since they knew this spell. Antoninus had focused quite a bit on the Aqua Eructo spell, more than his shadow spells over the Summer. He had done so to match Hadrian when he unleashed his ace, Fiendfyre. _Seriously… that spell is overpowered… if Hadrian somehow added the blue ball flame into it… that thing would be unstoppable. Water spells then can't put it out. You would need an extremely strong Finite spell or another Fire mage like Hadrian to put it out…_

Antoninus waved his wand and cast an Enervate. Hadrian then suddenly sat up, spitting water out of his mouth. Antoninus then dried and cleaned Hadrian with two flicks of a wand.

"When did you master Aqua Eructo? I swear you started that only two weeks ago!"

"Practice… and when I started I pretty much looked like how you were just now. Actually nearly drowned myself in the shower once… it tends to happen."

Hadrian's eyebrows shot up at that. He then let out a grunt.

"Let's call it a day, I don't think the Confundus that you placed on our room at the Orphanage will last that much longer."

The two boys then started to run back to the Orphanage. This opening that they practiced in was in a forest 9 kilometers away from the Orphanage. Hadrian and Antoninus would set up the muggle repelling ward. This was thanks to Hadrian's constant study of Runes all summer long. Hadrian and Antoninus thought it would be good for their fitness for Quidditch by running to this area and back. They would cast Scourgify and freshen up once back at the Orphanage. The boys had a pretty good summer all things considered. Hadrian's parents, nor Dumbledore came after James tried to curse Antoninus last time. The anti-apparation wards were just a safety measure at this point. The ward also wasn't very large. It was enough to cover their room and down the hallway.

Both of the boys had been experimenting with various spells they read from the grimoires given to them by Nicholas. Antoninus had learned three spells and had also managed to now control Umbra Cantariarum perfectly. He had learned Nyx Tenebris, a warding spell that utilizes a subtly noticeable shadow shroud to make everything within that ward unable to speak, pretty much an area of effect Silencio, Noctis Diffinduo, a shadow version, of a more powerful cutting curse, and Farciretur, the shin-splintering curse. Antoninus had managed to teach Hadrian the shin-splintering curse. It didn't require any extensive shadow manipulation, unlike the other two spells. These spells were also all written in French. It seemed like Nicholas forgot to tell them that. _He was from France after all… _This had delayed both boys somewhat as they had become fluent in French in order to learn the spells from the grimoires. They didn't want risk using a spell if they didn't fully understand the magical theory and spell properties. That could be disastrous.

After getting back to the Orphanage and showering, the two boys laid down on their beds and canceled the Confundus they placed on the room. Hadrian then heard a pop in front of him. _Wait… how is this possible, the anti-apparation ward… it is still working!_ Hadrian and Antoninus both shot up from their beds, wands drawn, to find a house-elf. A very badly dressed house-elf.

"How did you get through the anti-apparation ward?"

The elf's tennis ball sized eyes glanced around the room.

"Dobby is an elf, master Hadrian Potter must not go to Hogwarts-"

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that. I am going to Hogwarts."

"But terrible things are happening at Hogwarts this year, master Hadrian-"

"What things? What is so terrible?"

_Honestly… what could be worse than your DADA teacher chasing you with the killing curse… and secretly turning out to be possessed by Voldemort..._

"Dobby cannot say, Dobby is-"

"If you can't say, then I can't not go to Hogwarts."

"NO! Master Hadrian Potter is the brother of Julian Potter! He must be kept safe-"

"I can handle myself Dobby! I do not need you to watch me. Now leave…"

Hadrian then pointed his wand at him.

"Before I make you."

Dobby noticeably gulped.

"Dobby has been threatened by his Master before, 10 times a day, Dobby had to iron his hands…"

Dobby then raised his fingers that were wrapped in bandages.

"Master Hadrian Potter must-"

Dobby's body then went rigid and locked together, he then fell on the floor. Hadrian glanced over and saw that Antoninus had shot a body-bind curse at the elf. _Good going… I was about to do just that…_ Hadrian then crouched down in front of the frozen Dobby.

"Now listen to me Dobby, when my friend, Antoninus, releases you. You will go annoy my brother and go bother him about not going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is our home and Antoninus and I are going to it no matter what. If you do anything aside from apparating away from here we will both take you down and throw you outside in the garbage can, got it?"

Dobby's eyes dilated a bit. Hadrian gave Antoninus a nod and he waved his wand to cancel the body-bind. With a snap of the elf's fingers, both his and Antoninus' wands flew from their hands and to his.

"I am sorry Master Hadrian, but if you insisting then Dobby must-"

Dobby was then slammed by a drawer that Hadrian had wandlessly pulled out from behind Dobby. Antoninus then mustered what energy he could and fired a disarming charm from his fingertips. It hit Dobby's hand that held their wands. Hadrian and Antoninus then both caught their wands and worked in perfect sync. Hadrian bound Dobby with an Incarceous whilst Antoninus hit the elf with a stunner. Hadrian then walked over to see if the elf was really out cold. He then glanced around the room to make sure there were no more surprises.

"Now… let me figure out a way to block random house elves teleporting in as well… if there even is a way, if not… then we will throw him outside in the garbage can."

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus left the Orphanage and were on their way to Diagon Alley. Since McGonagall wasn't escorting them this year, they could go buy the upper yearbooks without looking suspicious. They got changed into better muggle clothes first before walking around. They didn't want to wear these clothes at the Orphanage as other children would just ask questions and try and take it off them. The first stop that the boys made was Flourish and Blotts. There seemed to be some sort of commotion at the store today. Hadrian and Antoninus were buying the books first listed in their Hogwarts letters. The bookshelves were currently deserted on the upper level of Flourish and Blotts as everyone was downstairs with Lockhart.

"Seriously, what is the racket about?"

"Hadrian, Lockhart is our DADA teacher this year remember? Everyone is probably getting their book signed by him."

"Oh yeah… the fraud. Fabian was very critical of him during the meetings."

"He had every right to be… just read the first page of each of his books… you can tell he doesn't know a thing of the dark arts or advanced magic."

Antoninus then chucked the Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart behind him and into a pile of other books. Hadrian and Antoninus then spent their time picking out other books. The leftover gold that they took out last time when McGonagall took them to Gringotts to supposedly 'withdraw gold for brooms' was enough to buy all the books they wanted. The clerk at the desk absentmindedly checked out their books as her attention was solely focused on Lockhart. She didn't notice that the two young boys had picked out NEWTS Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy books.

Hadrian stood behind Antoninus for him to block his face. He didn't want to be mistaken for Julian and cause a commotion. There was then a blinding amount of flashes going off behind them. Hadrian turned and saw his brother next to Lockhart. He thought for certain his brother would get a seizure from the blinding amount of flashes. His eyes then flicked over to the left and saw his parents clapping on the sidelines for Julian. Now that he thought about it… this was the first time he personally saw the Potter family at a public venue, outside of Hogwarts.

"Let's go."

Antoninus nodded and he and Hadrian left the store instantly. The two then walked towards Gringotts. Both wondered if their investment in Ellerby and Spudmore's new broom was a walked through the grand lobby of Gringotts until they were in front of a familiar goblin with his head down.

"Name please?"

"Hadrian Potter."

"And Antoninus Black."

"Room 189, I will get Sharptooth and Bloodfang immediately."

The goblin jumped down from his desk and went down a different hallway. Hadrian and Antoninus made their way down the corridor until they were at room 189. They then sat down on the sofa in the room and waited for the two goblins. A few moments later, both goblins walked into the room. Bloodfang had a few pieces of parchment in his hand.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. I have the contracts for Mr. Black to sign. Ellerby's and Spudmore were very honored that you invested so heavily in their brooms. We came to an agreement of you both investing 3100 Galleons from your vault 1037. Along with the 12% share that you will also be given two brooms with your name and a number engraved on it. Gringotts will be taking 2% of the earnings you make as service fees. Ellerby and Spudmore also allowed in the contract that any future brooms that you purchase from their stores will be free of charge."

Essentially they get 10%. Both boys were fine with this as it was standard procedure for Gringotts bank. Antoninus read over the contract carefully, he then passed it over for Hadrian to read. It had been a very generous offer by them, well, they were looking to take off and challenge a duopoly of Nimbus and Cleansweap, so they would naturally be very generous to any huge and early investors.

"Firebolt huh? Has quite the ring to it."

"It does. Can't wait until the broom comes out. The enchantments and capabilities listen here are quite amazing."

"It's a good deal, for both parties. Go ahead and sign it Antoninus."

Bloodfang then handed Antoninus a blood quill to sign the contract.

"Excellent, I will go and file these off and send copies to Ellerby and Spudmore, Sharptooth has a few more things to discuss with you both, good day Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Is there anything else you wish to send?"

"Please send this letter to Nicholas. For obvious reasons we chose not to send by owl."

Bloodfang gave them a cruel grin then left the room with the contracts and the letter to Nicholas in hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I will cut to the point, I believe I may have found a solution for the issue that I raised last time."

Hadrian and Antoninus both leaned forward, Sharptooth's words gained their full attention.

"You see Mr. Potter, I did a lot of digging through the Potter archives whilst Griphook was out, I had found that James Potter is only Lord Potter… and not Lord Potter and Peverell. The oath and contract he signed to cement himself as Head of the Potter House didn't specify he would also become Lord Peverell as well, but only take over and manage any assets that were merged with the Potter estate."

Both Hadrian and Antoninus' eyes nearly popped out of their skulls. Hadrian then realized that what the goblin was saying was true. He remembered when James took his wand out to curse Antoninus. He only wore one ring on his hand. If he was indeed Lord of two houses, he would have two rings.

"So that means… I have a chance to become Lord Peverell when I come of age at 17?"

"No Mr. Potter, not 17, 14."

Hadrian nearly slipped off the couch at that.

"How is this possible?"

"Lord Potter can technically still claim Lordship of the Peverells any time he wishes. It just seems he is unaware. That much is known as he doesn't even utilize the Peverell votes in the Wizengamot. Your grandfather and those before him weren't aware of this either. I had looked through the document carefully many times to find that."

Hadrian was flabbergasted at the turn of events. Antoninus sat up straighter at hearing this as well.

"Aside from him, only you and your brother Julian are candidates for reclaiming the Peverell Lordship. Hence, according to the bylaws left behind by the Ignotius Peverell, in an emergency where there are less than three male Peverell descendants alive, they are to be emancipated and receive Lordship at the age of 14."

Sharptooth then handed Hadrian and incredibly old piece of parchment with barely readable writing. Hadrian reread the piece of old parchment for a long time.

"However, this can only be done so long as you remain in the Potter family. If you are cast out prior to 14 years old, then you will no longer be eligible. It will be down to a blood test, but even then, James and Julian Potter would have priority over you and will be made aware of it."

Hadrian tensed at that.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but that is the only solution I have for you to potentially avoid the consequences of being cast out."

"14 huh? That is only two summers away… we can hold on till then. This doesn't really change our goal from before anyway. James won't cast you out unless you do something that is considered a serious crime or taints the Potter name permanently. Your association with me doesn't give him grounds to cast you out. Besides, he attacked me before summer remember? We have that as leverage… We were planning to lay low and be less confrontational with your brother at school anyways."

Bloodfang then reentered the room as Antoninus tried to make Hadrian think more positively.

"I see that Sharptooth must be explaining to you about Mr. Potter's potential chance. I will take this opportunity to also inform you Mr. Black that you have a chance at emancipation and claiming the Lord Black position at 14 as well."

Antoninus' eyebrows then shot up at that.

"Dumbledore did well to hide this and even had many files at Gringotts replaced. I suspect it was the work of Vytteeng… but I managed to recover the old bylaws of the Black family. If there is only one remaining Heir from the main branch that is alive, they may be emancipated and claim Lordship at 14. As long as you can come to us within a week after your 14th birthday, we can legally make you Lord Black, and you will then manage the Black estate, instead of Dumbledore… who has nearly defiled and split the corporations and resources the Black's had amongst his network of associates."

Bloodfang growled the last part out angrily. Both boys then looked at each other with determination in their eyes.

"Thank you Bloodfang, Sharptooth for the information. This may have just given us a chance to break free from the chains around us… honestly, Antoninus and I wouldn't know how to repay you both…"

The goblins then both laughed at Hadrian's sincere speech.

"You both already are paying us Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. The investment you just made gave us a 2% cut. We also are being paid 3% from whichever client we manage. We also have no doubt you both will make better financial decisions in the future than the current managers of your family estates… it would be profitable for Gringotts if we were to aid you both."

After that, both boys then left Gringotts and started heading back to the Orphanage under the disillusion charm. Hadrian had nearly bumped into his mother, who was looking around the street for any sign of him or Antoninus.


	2. Chapter 2: Platform Problems

**Chapter 2: Platform Problems**

"Hey Ron, have you heard about a potential new broom next year? The Firebolt."

"What about it. It isn't going to be better than a Nimbus!"

"That's true, I can't see that happening."

Julian and Ron approached the barrier at Platform 9 ¾.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

Julian just rolled his eyes at Ron's mother's antics. They still had 10 minutes. Most of the Weasleys went through, along with Julian's parents. It was now just Julian and Ron. Julian then with a running start, ran full-speed towards the barrier.

CRASH!

Julian then smacked face first into the wall. He looked like a starfish spread on the wall.

"Julian! You okay mate?"

Ron was about to go over when he heard a round of laughter from behind. He turned around to see evil Potter and bloody Black laughing at Julian's position against the wall.

"SHUT UP! Julian! You alright?"

Julian then peeled off the wall and landed flat on the ground, still in a daze. This made Hadrian and Antoninus laugh even louder at Julian's unsightly appearance. Ron then went over and shook Julian many times. Julian finally snapped out of his daze and scrambled to his feet.

"Why don't you try! It isn't that funny!"

"No thank you brother, if they barrier has shut, then I don't want to have brick marks on my forehead as well."

Julian's hands shot to his forehead immediately and felt rectangular marks on his head.

"Guess the boy-who-lived wants to hide his 'legendary' scar now that his forehead is tattooed with a brick pattern."

"SHUT IT BLACK!"

Ron yelled at Antoninus for his quip. Hadrian meanwhile looked thoughtfully at the barrier. Damn, they wouldn't be able to meet Daphne's parents now because of this inconvenience. Hadrian and Antoninus were supposed to meet them today as they couldn't last time.

"Ron! If the barrier is closed, we can't go to Hogwarts!"

Ron's face turned purple for a bit before a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"We could take my Dad's car!"

"Ron! That's a good idea mate!"

Ron felt proud of himself for a brief moment until Antoninus questioned his idea in a condescending tone.

"Brilliant, you are going to drive along the lush wheat fields from London to Scotland? Have fun taking 3 days to get-"

"NO BLACK! MY DAD'S CAR CAN FLY! AND YOU AND YOUR SLIMY PAL AREN'T INVITED! Come on Julian! Let's go!"

Julian gave Hadrian and Antoninus one last glare before he ran off with Ron. Hadrian just shook his head. _Did the two of them ever think that they might be breaking the statue of secrecy? And that there was only one way to Hogwarts as well? What a foolish idea, flying a bloody car to Hogwarts._ As soon as the two Gryffindor's were out of earshot, Hadrian turned to Antoninus and suggested a more rational and less ludicrous idea.

"Knight Bus? We can ask Tom at the Leaky Cauldron on where to floo to in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking... just let me check the barrier first and see what is wrong."

Hadrian nodded as Antoninus walked over to and looked closely at the barrier.

"There are many spells layered here... I don't recognize most of them, but I did recognize one. It was quite recently placed as well. Someone put a Confundus on the barrier to stop people from entering and leaving. This will probably last the next hour or so."

"I wonder who placed it... I guess for now let's get to Hogwarts. We can worry about this once we are there."

Both boys then walked towards the bathroom area in the station. When nobody was looking, they disillusioned themselves and walked out quite far from King's Cross station. Once they were on a deserted street, Hadrian and Antoninus canceled their disillusion and summoned the Knight Bus. The bus seemingly shot out of nowhere at light speed and screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Hello Stan, Leaky Cauldron please."

Hadrian then handed Stan two sickles. Stan took the cigar out of his mouth and turned around to the driver.

"You heard the boy! Get us to the Leaky Cauldron!"

Hadrian and Antoninus applied the sticking charm to their bum's as they sat down. When the bus abruptly shot forward, they didn't go flying around the room off-balanced like last time.

"10 Galleons on Daphne going to give you an earful."

"Do I look like a person who takes losing bets Antoninus?"

"You got a point there. This year already seems to have started off weird without us even getting to Hogwarts yet."

"Yeah... although I don't like the elf that came to try and stop us going to Hogwarts, maybe there was some truth in his words. Something is happening at Hogwarts this year."

Antoninus let out a scoff.

"I am sure it can't be as bad as last year. Quirrellmort and the Stone? That was already deadly enough."

"True. Though we should always be ready just in case. Last year was enough to make me doubt Hogwarts was the safest place in Britan."

Antoninus nodded. That experience of being chased down by Voldemort was not something both boys wanted to experience again. They had dedicated there entire summer to becoming stronger and more powerful.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

Hadrian and Antoninus then canceled their sticking charms and got off the Knight Bus. After asking Tom for which building to floo to in Hogsmeade, Hadrian and Antoninus quickly left. Antoninus came out in a burst of fire, followed by Hadrian, in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta then came bustling towards them.

"Why hello there... I don't believe I have seen you two around here before. I am Madam Rosmerta. I must say, it is a bit early for students to be coming to my tavern."

Both boys instantly analyzed her, all parts of her. She had a very nice figure and a very bountiful chest.

"No you haven't Madam Rosmerta, we are second-years. We had to take the Knight Bus and floo over here because there was a problem with the barrier at Platform 9¾."

"I see, and who might you two be? I have to say, you look a lot like two troublemakers I knew a long time ago."

Both boys raised their eyebrows at that.

"I am Hadrian Potter."

"I am Antoninus Black."

Madam Rosmerta did a double take at hearing the names. She cautiously looked at both boys. She then relaxed and went back to her cheery mood.

"Well it is nice to meet you both... I hope you both are not like your predescors. Quite the troubling lot they were, especially around my tavern. I'll look forward to you coming around here next year."

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta, Antoninus and I would be delighted to come around the Three Broomsticks next year. Do you mind if you can point us in the direction of the station?"

"Sure, it is just go left until you reach the end, then turn right. The train station should be there."

Both boys politely nodded their heads. They went into the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks to get changed into robes before heading towards the platform. The train had just pulled up when they arrived. Hadrian and Antoninus became invisible and snuck in towards the platform. The two of them then slipped in amongst the crowd without anyone noticing. Hadrian and Antoninus then found Daphne and Tracey amongst the mix. Once they were near them, they disillusioned themselves. Antoninus then tapped Daphne on the shoulder. Daphne swung around with her wand out.

"EXPLAIN! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!"

Daphne had demanded at them once they got close. Tracey couldn't help but snicker.

"Antoninus and I will explain later on the carriage to the castle. Long story short. The barrier that you go through to get onto 9 ¾ was confunded and we couldn't get onto the platform. We took the Knight Bus and flooed over to Hogsmeade. Sorry, I know we were supposed to meet your parents."

That was enough to prevent Daphne from shooting a spell at them for now. Not that her spell would have hit them. She gave them both a questioning glare. They then got onto the carriages and headed for the castle. Hadrian began explaining what happened. Daphne had become less angry but was still not happy at Hadrian. Daphne had felt like an idiot, she told her parents to expect them, only to not be able to meet them again. She gave Hadrian and Antoninus both warnings to not miss the next one, circumstances be dammed. As they traveled to the castle Antoninus never once mentioned the dark boney horses that he saw pulling the carriages as he thought everyone else could see them too.

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus entered the great hall. They said bye to Daphne and Tracey as the walked towards the center of the Slytherin table where the other Serpents currently sat. They didn't see Professor Snape at the staff table. Their eyes then flicked over at the Gryffindor points hourglass and saw -200. _That explains a lot, the two idiots must have gotten caught. Does that mean they exposed magic to the muggle world? Boy-who-lived expelled? Now that is a headline..._

"Hadrian, Antoninus, I didn't see the two of you on the train."

Hadrian and Antoninus sat down and turned their attention to Diana.

"There was a problem with the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, someone placed a powerful Confundus on it to stop people from going through. Antoninus and I had to improvise, so we took the Knight Bus and flooed over to Hogsmeade to get to school."

Hadrian then noticed how everyone had their hands around their goblets like they were in the middle of a celebration. _Why are they? Oh right! Diana had mentioned this sometime last year..._

"And Congratulations on becoming Head Girl Diana, I assume we just interrupted the celebration, haven't we?"

Hadrian and Antoninus then picked up their goblets from nearby. Diana then gave her nice, but not so nice feeling, smile again at them whilst Flora poured Hadrian and Antoninus some sort of drink.

"How perceptive Hadrian, you never cease to not meet my expectations. Thank you for your words."

"To Diana! Head Girl of Hogwarts 1992-1993!"

"Diana!"

All the Serpents then chorused her name as they raised their goblets. People who sat nearby in Slytherin heard them as well and instantly started to clap politely for Diana's achievement. After taking a big chug of his drink, Hadrian nearly spat it all out as his throat burned like fire. He coughed madly after somehow chugging down his drink. Antoninus seemed perfectly normal whilst he was a coughing fit.

"I'm impressed Antoninus, that was firewhisky. You didn't have the slightest reaction, unlike Hadrian."

Flora gave Antoninus a cheeky smile as she flashed the disguised firewhisky bottle and pocketed it away.

Diana smiled slightly, a proper natural smile this time, none of that weird goosebump feeling with it, and nodded her head, many other Serpents seemed impressed at Antoninus' down take of firewhisky as well. They then discussed a few things about the upcoming year. Dumbledore stood up to speak and the whole hall quieted down. Dumbledore then announced that Lockhart was their new DADA teacher. The hall then burst into squeals as 90% of the female population either sighed or screamed as Lockhart stood up. Diana and the Carrow Twins, however, both seemed to be the only girls in Hadrian's peripheral range that was not excited. In fact, Hadrian would say they were borderline mad at him.

"Another year of DADA wasted... lovely"

"You got that right Flora."

Flora then raised an eyebrow at Antoninus.

"How do you know I'm Flora and not Hestia?"

Antoninus just smiled, not saying anything after. The sorting hat then began sorting the new first-years into houses.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Flora giggled slightly.

"10 Galleons hat puts her in Gryffindor in under 10 seconds."

"10 Galleons in 5 seconds."

The Carrow twins then shook on it.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table cheered, led by the Weasleys as their sister approached the table. Flora then shifted 10 Galleons over to her sister. Hadrian just managed to hear a thank you from Hestia.

"Luna Lovegood."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Henry Harper."

"SLYTHERIN!"

After the sorting ceremony had finished, Dumbledore then stood up to initiate the welcoming feast. Thank god there was no extra speech about an out of bounds corridor and painful death. Hadrian and Antoninus then went for a meeting with the other Serpents after the feast had ended. Diana had given them a list of people to watch out for in Slytherin. These people could be candidates for Serpents at the end of this year when she, Marcus and Fabian graduate this year. There were a few names that Hadrian recognized, Ariana Selwyn, Cassius Warrington, and surprisingly, Daphne Greengrass. The Slytherin Prefects this year were Fabian and Diana for seventh-year, Warrington and Burke for sixth-year, and Yaxley and Selwyn for fifth-year. Marcus then talked about winning the house cup this year. It was his last year after all.

$$ Welcome back Hadrian $$

Hadrian and Antoninus entered their room after the meeting had finished.

$$ It is good to be back Pistis $$

$$ Yesss... it has been a very boring two months and a half... $$

Antoninus then went to shower whilst Hadrian conversed with Pistis as per usual. Soon after Antoninus was done, Hadrian went to shower. The two boys then sat cross-legged on their beds and did their daily Occlumency meditation.


	3. Chapter 3: Typical Gryffindors

**Chapter 3: Typical Gryffindors**

Hadrian and Antoninus were both back in the Shrine again. They had instantly come back there to find new spells to learn. Since Nicholas gave them spells for fire and shadow, the two mainly looked for warding or detection and security spells. These spells would be very useful when outside of combat. Antoninus mainly made notes for spells whilst Hadrian began investigating for any leads on other secret rooms in the castle. He was going to focus on Pistis' hint of the unleashing of something. That room could be important to know in the future. That room might contain knowledge of other forms of magic or magical devices. Hadrian didn't find much though, he found something about purging in a chamber. It was barely referenced in an old book in the shrine. The book was so worn down that it was barely held together by the binder. _Some sort of hidden secret Chamber… I guess that will be my only lead. I'll get Antoninus to travel around the castle with me this year again. Might have to check every room here. Then again_…_ this room could be hidden like the Shrine_…_ under the Fidelius and a series of compulsion charms. Antoninus might not be able to even see it._

After about two hours, both boys left for their first class of the day, Herbology. Hadrian and Antoninus met Daphne and Tracey at the greenhouse. Today was a practical lesson. The Slytherins and Gryffindor second-years were going to be planting mandrakes today. Whilst Hadrian was checking his shovel and pots, he caught sight of Julian and his three friends walking into the classroom. Their group didn't seem happy. The whole of Gryffindor must still be giving them an earful for losing 200 house points before school even started.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Sprout!"

The class chorused out the greeting.

"Welcome to greenhouse three second-years! Now gather round everyone! Today we are going to repot mandrakes!"

Sprout then turned around to take a pot with a mandrake inside it whilst talking.

"Now… who here can tell me the properties of the mandrake root!"

Granger's hand then shot up like a rocket. Tracey rolled her eyes at Granger's typical furious hand waving.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Mandrake, or mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It is also quite dangerous… the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

A bunch of the Gryffindors then bustled in excitement. They were hungry for points due to Julian and Ron costing them a large amount.

"Now, can anyone else tell me another use for the mandrake leaf?"

There were a few murmurs, but nobody answered Professor Sprout's second question.

"Mr. Hadrian Potter, any ideas?"

Everyone in the class turned to look at him. Granger seemed to smile slightly. Someone must be confident...

"The mandrake leaf is also used in other potions as well Professor Sprout. Most notably, the Animagus revealing potion. One would keep a mandrake leaf in the back of their tongue for two weeks before mixing it into the potion."

Sprout's eyes lit up at Hadrian's explanation.

"Excellent! 10 points to Slytherin!"

Many Slytherins gave Hadrian a polite nod, even Malfoy. The Gryffindors grumbled slightly.

"Now, as our mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet… however, they could knock you out for several hours! Which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection… So can you please put them on! Right away!"

Everyone in the class scrambled to put their earmuffs on. Antoninus sighed, his earmuffs were a bit too small. It wouldn't cover his entire ear. This might leave him in the hospital wing for a while. Antoninus just took out his wand discreetly and casted the privacy ward around his head. Hadrian was actually quite impressed by that. _That was very creative and quick thinking… I probably might do that as well__…_

"Quickly! Flaps tight down! And watch me closely."

"You grasp your mandrake firmly! You pull it SHARPLY OUT OF THE POT!"

Sprout then yelled over the screaming mandrake. She clutched the mandrake that was writhing and struggling around in her grip. A few students near her lurched back from seeing the root body of the mandrake. A few students went to tighten their earmuffs from the wailing cries of the mandrake.

"Got it! Now you take it and dump it down in the new pot! And now pour! And sprinkle a little bit of soil to keep it warm!"

Longbottom then became googly-eyed and collapsed to the floor while Sprout was giving her mandrake a dirt bath. This caused a few laughs, even from those in Gryffindor as well.

"Ah… Longbottom must have not put his earmuffs on properly."

Seamus whirled around to look at his collapsed roommate.

"No mam, I think he's just fainted."

Sprout looked completely unbothered by the statement.

"Yes, well. Just leave him there. RIGHT! On we go! Plenty of pots to go around!"

Everyone then got ready to pull their mandrakes out. Parkinson looked absolutely revolted to touch anything that dirty. She was leaning in close to Draco, asking him to do it for her. In fact, this was the reaction of many girls in the room. Hadrian took a glance at Daphne and Tracey and saw that both were not happy either. Well, from he could tell, Daphne was not happy, despite her emotionless expression. Hadrian then thought… that was only one mandrake cry. _Wouldn't it be bad if everyone else pulled the mandrakes out at the same time? I'd better also cast the privacy ward just in case._ Hadrian quickly casted a privacy ward on his head as well before positioning his arm above the pot with the mandrake.

"Grasp your mandrake! AND PULL IT OUT!"

Loud screams filled greenhouse three as many mandrakes got pulled out of their pots. Some students fainted instantly and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Hadrian and Antoninus quickly dumped their mandrakes into their pots and started shoveling soil at them. Daphne and Tracey were having a hard time. They were cringing as they could barely hear the various mandrake screams from around the room. Hadrian and Antoninus were the first ones to finish. Antoninus managed to read Sprout's lips and realized that he and Hadrian got 10 points each to Slytherin. Hadrian then looked around the room. Weasley's face had become purple at the sight of holding up a mandrake, Granger was in a panicked state as her mandrake was flailing around a lot, and Malfoy's glove got stuck in the mandrake's mouth when he tried messing around with it. _Absolute chaos…_

Once they left Herbology, Hadrian and Antoninus canceled their privacy wards around their heads.

"God that was awful! The earmuffs were horrid! I still could hear a slight squeal from some mandrakes!"

Daphne only nodded her head, not saying much. She wasn't in a good mood after that morning mandrake session.

"How did you two not even flinch! You both seemed perfectly calm!"

Hadrian and Antoninus merely smiled.

"Privacy ward around our heads."

Hadrian let the secret out once he riled up Tracey to the point she wouldn't back off.

"AND YOU COULDN'T TEACH US THAT EARLIER?"

"Nope."

"AHHH!"

Tracey went for her wand, but her hand was stung by a stinging hex before she managed to reach it. Tracey turned and glared at Antoninus, who had his wand out in his hand in a flash.

"Now, now Tracey. We haven't taught that to you or Daphne yet because you both haven't gotten down nonverbal casting very well yet. If we teach you this spell, you would need to cast it without saying a word. Otherwise, what is the point? Everyone will know you put up a privacy charm and are hiding something."

Tracey sighed, she knew she had overstepped. She quickly apologized to Antoninus and the four of them continued on their way to Potions.

* * *

Ron Weasley ran embarrassingly out of the great hall with his taped up wand after he just got thoroughly scolded by a howler sent by his mother. It had yelled at him about his idiotic choice in taking his Dad's car and the inquiry he is facing at the Ministry of Magic. Julian, Seamus, and Hermione got up and ran after him. Flora and Hestia both laughed hysterically at Weasley.

"I wish I could have seen that before my OWL's, would have lightened the mood so much!"

Hadrian and Antoninus both smirked.

"Hmmm, that was quite entertaining. Speaking of OWL's, how did it go for both of you?"

The Carrow twins laughed at Hadrian's question.

"Of course you are asking-"

"About academics-"

'Hadrian."

Hadrian still thought it incredibly creepy how the Carrow twins could perfectly finish each other's sentences. Hestia went first.

"I got Os in all my subjects aside from History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Astronomy. I got Es in those three subjects."

"I got Os in all my subjects aside from History of Magic, Herbology, and Divination. I got Es in those three subjects."

Hadrian and Antoninus both choked on their drinks at the mention of Divination.

"You took Divination?"

Flora rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes_… _Biggest mistake I've made in my life. I took it because people said it was an easy O. Turned it wasn't that easy. The syllabus for Divination also changed this year, so that hadn't been helpful either."

Hadrian was about to make a comment on Divination when he got interrupted by a flash of light. Everyone at the Slytherin table then turned to the source. The Slytherins all wondered which idiot just took a photograph at the Serpents of Slytherin without permission. Hadrian turned around and saw a first-year Gryffindor, at the center of the Slytherin table in the great hall. Flora and Hestia's eyebrows shot to the ceiling whilst the entire Slytherin table instantly became dead silent. The entire staff table and the rest of the great hall soon also became momentarily paralyzed from what they saw. Snape's reaction was priceless as he saw the idiotic act by the first-year Gryffindor.

"Hiya Hadrian! You must be Julian's brother! The boy-who-lived's family member! I'm Colin Creevey! First-year Gryffindor and-"

Hadrian then gave him an ice-cold stare and shut the boy up. He stood up out of his seat and raised his hand and Creevey's camera came flying into his hand. There were many surprised faces at the Slytherin table. Only the Carrow twins were now slightly giggling at one another. Just managing to suppress their laughter. Flora, Hestia, Antoninus, and Hadrian were the only Serpents currently at the table. Diana, Fabian, and Marcus were elsewhere. Hadrian then opened a compartment in the camera and forcefully yanked out the film. He then let the film ignite with blue fire in his hands. This caused many whispers amongst the entire hall.

"That was… that was the blueball flame!"

"Wait that was wandless!"

"Your right! Merlin's beard!"

"He grabbed the camera wandlessly as well!"

"My gosh you are right!"

"His wand isn't even out!"

"Impossible!"

Colin looked about ready to cry, he was extremely fearful of Hadrian now.

"Mr. Creevey, do not assume that you know me well enough to use my first name. It is also rude to take a photograph of someone without their permission. Just because my brother permits it, doesn't mean I do as well. Understand? Now run along and never come to this table again, before I do something worse."

Hadrian then chucked the camera back at Colin. Who fumbled it around in his hands when he caught it. Colin then sprinted off as fast he could, tripping almost when he left the great hall. This garnered a few chuckles and laughs from the Slytherins. He heard a few at the table mutter Mudblood. Hadrian would have taken issue with it had the term not been used semi-appropriately this time. The first-year lacked basic manners that even the muggle world taught. Taking a photograph like that without permission was a violation of a person's privacy. The addressing of his first name and the word vomit he gave after was also equally rude. The rest of the hall was split between thinking Hadrian had gone too far on the first-year, and Hadrian already being far too lenient. Whilst most of the other three houses debated over this. Most in Slytherin had already moved on from that topic and had been giving Hadrian glances due to the incredibly obvious displays of his control with wandless magic earlier.

Hadrian looked up to see a disappointed look in Dumbledore, a flabbergasted look in McGonagall, Flitwick adjusting his glasses, and a semi-shocked Snape. Hadrian then turned back to the Carrow twins, who were now barely containing their giggling. _What more did the old goat want? He already had been kind enough to return his camera intact. He only erased the camera's memory. He didn't even do anything to that first-year, just gave him a simple warning._ Conversations in the hall then resumed and the volume in the great hall returned to level it was at before Hadrian and Creevey's little confrontation.

"Honestly, what are the-"

"Gryffindors even telling-"

"Their first years!"

Flora and Hestia just managed to choke out their response through their now no longer contained laughs. Hadrian had already calmed down and went back to his usual demeanor. The four Serpents then resumed their previous conversation on OWL's and Divination. Hadrian and Antoninus were quite interested in the course material and how much more advanced it was.

* * *

_Doran's Ring -_

_That is the start of TSOS Book 2 - Secrets of the Snake everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last book! I really appreciated the reviews from people in the last book. Thank you everyone who came by and viewed, favorited, followed this story. I will continue to bring forth chapters for Book 2 over the next week! Stay tuned :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy as the Seeker?

**Chapter 4: Malfoy as the Seeker?**

Hadrian and Antoninus were both gobsmacked when Malfoy bought his way on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Despite that, Hadrian and Antoninus had both graciously accepted the Nimbus 2001 he offered. Although they didn't like that he bought his way on, Malfoy was a decent enough Seeker. In the end, with him becoming Seeker it was a boost to the rest of the team. Hadrian and Antoninus were currently doing a drill with Marcus for Chasers since trials finished early. They were practicing a new play with the support of Beaters.

The Beaters then participated in the next play alongside the Chasers. It was the arrow formation play, where five players would fly closely together after hiding the Quaffle. They could do this play now that they all had fast and stable brooms. Before the Beater's brooms weren't fast enough and couldn't keep pace with the Chaser's, now that wasn't a problem since everyone had Nimbus 2001s. They then started to warm down, Hadrian and Antoninus took turns being goalkeeping and attacking the hoops. This was to help them better understand the keeper position and therefore become better at scoring. After an intense practice, the two showered and got changed into their robes. They then headed to their DADA class. Malfoy had gone off to find his two trolls first.

"Can't wait for another useless year in DADA. I can understand the old goat hiring Quirrell, who was pretending to stutter and house Voldemort in his head… but hiring Lockhart? Someone like the old goat isn't that dumb to believe what that fraud is writing. Urgh."

The two boys then entered the DADA classroom, which was now filled with portraits of Lockheart. If the fraud wasn't self-centered enough, his paintings were paintings of him painting paintings of himself! The Lockhart portrait painting inception was enough to make Hadrian and Antoninus want to leave immediately. Both boys were not happy when they saw Daphne and Tracey seated relatively close to the front. Hadrian was relieved when he saw Daphne not drooling at the portrait, but was dejected when he saw the interest in her eyes. _They had fallen prey to the fraud! _Hadrian and Antoninus didn't bother saying a word when they sat next to them. Lockhart then entered the classroom a few minutes later.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence the Dark Arts teacher… me."

Lockhart then gave a toothy smile at everyone. Hadrian and Antoninus showed no reaction on the outside, but inside, they were shivering at the forced smile. Tracey had looked like she has gone to La La Land, and her eyes zoned in on Lockhart.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin 3rd Class! Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League… and five times winner of… Witch Weekly's most charming smile award… but I don't talk about that award."

Antoninus rolled his eyes at that.

"After all… I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him."

Lockhart then laughed at his own joke, smiling at showing his teeth. Antoninus had closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Hadrian had facepalmed at the laughing of his own joke.

"I see you have all bought a set of my books. Well done! Now… I thought that we would start today… with a little quiz!"

Lockhart then turned around to pick up a pile of parchment on his desk.

"Nothing to worry about… just to check how well you've read them."

"Thank you."

Hadrian and Antoninus' eyes twitched slightly as they heard Tracey's dreamy response to Lockhart. Hadrian had lost all hope for this class once he saw the quiz. He didn't even flip to the second page after he saw the first page of questions. One, _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Two, What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? Three, when is Gilderoy Lockhart's Birthday? Four, What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Five, How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's most charming smiles award?_ Hadrian's brain hurt just reading the questions. Yes, he and Antoninus were technically on third-year material and learning other various advanced spells, but the two of them still were attentive in their second-year classes and wanted to do well. However, if classes were like this…the two boys honestly considered just out right skiving them. Hadrian and Antoninus then locked eyes. _This was going to be worse than last year…_

"You have 30 minutes… START!"

Hadrian and Antoninus already decided to screw this test. They randomly answered the questions. Despite disliking Lockhart, they weren't going to insult him with these questions. After all, they still wanted a good grade for the class. They just wrote whatever came off the top of their heads and made sure their response was cordial at best. After the quiz, Hadrian and Antoninus decided to shut their brains off and not pay attention.

"Tah, tah, hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac! But Ms. Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition was to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl."

Half of the boys in the class recoiled slightly. Cringes going down their spines.

"Now! Be warned, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!"

Hadrian already stopped listening and lowered his head against the table, looking out the window.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room! Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here… I must ask you not to scream… it might PROVOKE THEM!"

Lockhart's yell startled both Hadrian and Antoninus, there heads snapped back to look at him with their hands itching for their wand. They both thought something interesting had finally come about, but were incredibly disappointed to see a cage of pixies.

"Cornish Pixies!"

Seamus laughingly joked about at the reveal of pixies.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies! Laugh if you will Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters! Let's see what you make of them!"

Lockhart then flung open the cage and a swarm of pixies came out at the class. That cage must have had a space expanding charm inside, there didn't seem to be that many when they looked at it from their point of view. Hadrian and Antoninus sat quite near the front with Daphne and Tracey. The two girls were startled out of their Lockhart dreams by the sudden pixies and fumbled for their wands. Hadrian and Antoninus instantly drew their wands and lifted their table up and flipped it forward, using it as a physical shield against the flock of pixies. Many of the pixies that swarmed out first slammed into the table and fell on the floor unconscious. The others that went around the table started attacking the students, a few pulling them by the hair, whilst others stealing their wands. One even managed to take Lockhart's wand. _Order of Merlin 3rd class my ass…_

"Please! Get me down!"

Hadrian turned around and saw the class in absolute chaos and students running out of the classroom. He momentarily glanced up and saw Longbottom hanging off the chandelier in the class. The pixie with Lockhart's wand then somehow managed to fire a spell and shattered the chain holding a large skeleton of an abraxan on the ceiling. Antoninus instantly shot his left hand out and pointed his index finger at it.

"Arresto Momentum…"

The Arresto Momentum he cast slowed it down from instantly crushing him, Hadrian, Daphne, and Tracey. Hadrian then dropped the table and focused on casting Wingardium Leviosa at the skeleton, before banishing it to the side of the classroom. Antoninus looked around and saw that aside from Longbottom who was hung upstairs, everyone else had deserted the classroom, even Julian and his gang.

"Wait, where is Lockhart? Did he just run away? Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League my-"

"CAN YOU GET RID OF THEM FIRST PLEASE! CURSE AT LOCKHART LATER!"

Daphne had yelled at Antoninus as she was busy stunning pixies and ducking to stop them from pulling at her hair. Hadrian and Antoninus locked eyes. Antoninus then pushed the shadow towards his hands, it looked like he was holding a ball with his two palms pressed on each of its sides. Daphne and Tracey both watched in wonder as he displayed wandless magic right before there eyes. The pixie flock then started running away, going to the edges of the classroom. Antoninus then let go of the ball of magic in his hands quickly and released a shockwave around the room. The flying pixies were instantly flung back against the walls and disorientated.

Hadrian had cast sticking charms on himself, Daphne, and Tracey so that they weren't affected too much by Antoninus' force bomb. Hadrian then took this opportunity to gather all the pixies and banished them all back into the cage. Antoninus then shot Colloportus and locked the cage, sealing the pixies inside for good. There was a moment of silence within their group, with the sounds of wailing pixies in the background.

"Well, I'll admit, I didn't expect the class to be interesting… at least that was better than Quirrell's stuttering last year, even if he keeps up with his self-praise and fake flexing of his achievements. This is an improvement from last year."

"Hey! He was just startled that one of the pixies took his wand! I'm sure he would have-"

"Um excuse me, but can… can you… guys get me down?"

Hadrian stopped his argument with Tracey about Lockhart and looked up. Oh right… Longbottom was still hanging from the rafters.

"Give me a second Longbottom."

Hadrian then lifted him up off the hook he hung onto on the chandelier and lowered him slowly. Despite lowering him onto his feet slowly, the second Hadrian let go of his concentration on Longbottom, he fell over onto his bum. Tracey giggled slightly before Hadrian shot her a glare. That shut her up.

"Um, Uh, Potter, Black, I um am very thankful that you let me down and saved me-"

"We know you have been trying to approach us, Longbottom. It is because of us saving you on the training grounds last year isn't it? The life debt."

Neville rapidly nodded his head up and down. He was very nervous and scared.

"Look, Longbottom. You have never antagonized or attempted to throw insults our way, we won't force you into anything unfavorable. We will nullify this life debt on one condition…"

Neville gulped and his legs wobbled slightly.

"... the condition being you continuing being who you are."

Neville was incredibly surprised at what Hadrian just said, they were willing to let him out of his debt for this? This didn't sound like the evil dark wizard that Julian and the rest made him out to be in their dorm. They always said that Hadrian and Antoninus saved him because Madam Hooch asked them to.

"But… but, that's it?"

"Yes."

Both Hadrian and Antoninus replied in unison.

"Why? I don't… I don't understand, you both have-"

"The power to do whatever we want? Yup. So what? Neville, I hope you listen to me carefully. From what I have seen, you are the only sensible enough Gryffindor I have ever met so far. Which is why Antoninus and I have agreed to be lenient."

Neville didn't know if that was an insult or compliment.

"You see… a wise man once told me. There is nothing wrong with wanting more power, but don't lose yourself to it."

Neville was at a loss for a second, a Slytherin with a moral code? This was against everything he was taught and raised with.

"I hope you take these words of advice. Grow a backbone too, you are far too outstanding in Herbology to not be a bit cocky."

Neville's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Yes, we noticed who rivaled Antoninus and mine's scores for Herbology. Impressive 98% I must say. The same mark as Antoninus and I. Now go Longbottom, we consider the life debt repaid. I have a few things to discuss with my friends."

Neville wanted to ask more, but Hadrian's dismissal was quite obvious. He then left the DADA classroom with a moral dilemma in his mind. Tracey then hollered out at Antoninus after Neville left.

"WHAT WAS THAT BLACK MAGIC!"

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus looked at Marcus with smirks as he showed them the signed letter by Professor Snape. They could interfere with the Gryffindor practice now that they had a new Seeker. They couldn't do this last year as Chaser wasn't as important as a Seeker in the grand scheme of things in Quidditch. Changing seekers was a huge role. The entire Slytherin Quidditch team got up in the morning, got dressed in their Quidditch robes and grabbed their Nimbus 2001s.

"I spent the whole summer devising a new Quidditch program… we are going to train earlier, harder and longer… What? I don't believe it."

Wood then came towards them with the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team behind him. Hadrian and Antoninus had grown taller and were only half a head shorter than most people standing around them.

"Where do you think you are going, Flint?"

"Quidditch practice."

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note."

Wood then snatched the note from Flint's hand and read it out loud. Weasley, Finnigan, and Granger sought to stick their nose in things that had no business in and wandered over.

"I Professor Severus Snape do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, going to need to be training their new Seeker… You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

Wood then stared at Flint as everyone on the team parted ways for Malfoy to come forward.

"Malfoy?"

Julian scoffed that out, barely manage to not choke on his own rising laughter. Malfoy, however, wasn't even offended.

"That's right! That's not all that is new this year…"

Malfoy then gestured at his broom. That was when Julian's eyes widened. Everyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team had a Nimbus 2001 like him. Weasley then spoke up during this time, not the twins, the younger and more annoying one.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s… how did you get those?"

"A gift… from Draco's father."

Ron's face had turned slightly red with envy.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

Malfoy didn't even try to hide the fact that he bought his way onto the Quidditch team. Hadrian knew Granger was going to get him good for that. They had heard her roast Weasly about the term immortal in the library last year when they eavesdropped on the Philosopher's Stone. That had truly been gold. Granger had a sharp tongue, well, guess that comes with being a bossy know-it-all.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and strode near Granger.

"Nobody asked for your opinion! You filthy little Mudblood!"

A few gasps were heard from the Gryffindor team. There was an itch on Hadrian and Antoninus' hands.

"You will pay for that one Malfoy! Eat Slugs!"

Just when Hadrian and Antoninus thought that Weasley did something decent for once, he botched it up again. Something went wrong with his wand as the spell glowed at the tip but then reversed back onto him at the last second. Hadrian and Antoninus got an instant sense of dejavu as they watched Weasley vomit out a slug.

"URRGGGHHHHHHH!"

The whole Slytherin team then burst out laughing at the sight of Weasley.

"URRGGGHHHHHHH!"

After Weasley vomited out two more slugs, Hadrian took pity on him. He took his wand out and walked in front of Weasley.

"What are you doing!"

Julian then reached for his wand that was stuffed somewhere in his Quidditch robes. Hadrian just waved his wand and sent a simple finite at Weasley. He instantly stopped vomiting slugs. Julian then pulled out his wand and was about to cast a spell when Hermione stopped him.

"Now that you have learned your lesson, please do avoid taking out your wand if you can't cast a spell properly Weasel."

Malfoy and a few Slytherins snickered at the nickname that Hadrian gave.

"Come on Marcus, let's go to practice, it is not worth getting into it with these lot."

Julian then ripped Hermione's arm off him.

"STUPEFY!"

Hadrian didn't even turn around, he just swiped his wand around his back and deflected the spell with a Repellere.

"You know Julian, shouting out the spell when you want to attack someone from behind sort of defeats the purpose."

Julian started shooting spell after spell at Hadrian. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team watched from the sidelines. It was evidently clear to both sides who was superior. Finnigan, Weasley, and Granger tried to enter the fight as well. They really did, but Hadrian had deflected each spell sent by Julian perfectly and back into Finnigan, Weasley, and Granger before they could even cast a single spell. This knocked all three of them onto the floor.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here."

Professor Flitwick had walked out towards the duel that was taking place. However, Julian didn't seem to hear him, he kept launching spell after spell whilst yelling the incantation at the top of his lungs. Hadrian had now only deflected the spells into the ground nearby, or absorbed them, not wanting to harm any of his Quidditch teammates nearby. Professor Flitwick gave Julian his chance, he then shot and Expelliarmus and caught Julian's wand. Julian then turned around, sweeping his gaze around the area to see who disarmed him.

"Down here… Mr. Julian Potter."

Julian then looked down to see a very cross Professor Flitwick holding his wand.

"Professor I-"

"Save it, Mr. Julian Potter, I saw most of it. I even asked you to stop earlier, but you seemed to not hear me. That will be 80 points from Gryffindor."

The entire Gryffindor team then groaned. Julian and Ron had already lost them 200, making them -200 in house points at the start. A few people had managed to earn house points till -140, now they were back where they started, even a bit worse off, as they were at -220 now.

"And detention for a month for taking your wand out first and initiating a duel in the corridor."

Professor Flitwick then tossed Julian's wand back at him and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What about Hadrian! He took his wand out too!"

Flitwick then turned around and looked at Julian with a condescending glare.

"I don't believe Mr. Hadrian Potter took his wand out first? He also only used to defensive spells, and quite expertly batted them away to not harm anyone. In fact, 20 points to Slytherin."

Julian looked back around and realized the chaos he created. His friends were also hurt because he cast so many spells at Hadrian. He knew he intentionally deflected them at his friends, but what could he do? Julian realized he did more harm than good by trying to hex his brother. He only then realized he had hurt his friends by letting his emotions go awry.

"But, But he-"

"Do you want me to take more points from Gryffindor, Mr. Julian Potter?"

That shut him up.

"Good, I will owl you your detention schedule later today. Don't be late for any of them. I hope I don't catch you doing that again Mr. Julian Potter, good day."

Julian looked angrily at Hadrian whilst the rest of the Gryffindor team dragged him away. Finnigan, Weasley, and Granger following after them. Hadrian and the rest of the smirking Slytherin team then walked off towards the pitch.


	5. Chapter 5: Shrine Shutdown

**Chapter 5: Shrine Shutdown**

Hadrian and Antoninus had just finished another grueling session of Quidditch training, the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game was in a couple of days. Pistis wasn't in her portrait in Hadrian and Antoninus' room. _Was she still mad we woke her up that early last week? Better go talk to her. I've got questions about the progress I made on the chamber. I need to see what she can and cannot tell me and work from there_… The two boys walked through the seemingly invisible hallway right before the entrance to the dormitories and towards Sephiroth's Shrine. Hadrian then put his hand against the spot on the smooth wall to open it. Then nothing happened.

"I swear I put my hand on the right spot."

Hadrian tried again, shifting his hand around slightly around the area. He then tried various spots around the spot on the smooth wall as well. _What? Why is it not opening? It opened just yesterday! What on earth… _

"Get Diana and the rest of the Serpents. The Shrine is not accessible!"

Hadrian and Antoninus were heading for the table when they bumped into Diana.

"Diana the-"

"Yes, I know, I've called for a meeting. They will be coming soon."

Hadrian and Antoninus nodded. Diana was always very sharp and perceptive. The three of them then went and sat at their seats at the table. A few minutes later the Carrow twins arrived, followed by Marcus and Fabian. Once everyone was here, Diana cast Quiescis Canetis and the sound around them started to fade away.

"Thank you for coming, I will cut straight to the point, it has come to my attention that Sephiroth's Shrine has been compromised."

The reaction was instantaneous, Marcus' jaw dropped to the floor, the Carrow twins looked at Diana with unusually serious eyes, only Fabian, Hadrian and Antoninus remained calm.

"How is this possible-"

"Who could have done this?"

The Carrow twins talked in sync. Diana contemplated the question whilst everyone looked at her for the answer.

"Whoever it was, had to be a Serpent, the little bits of knowledge known to seal the Shrine off isn't something anyone can just find out about… after all, unless he or she was a Serpent, they can't enter the hallway in the first place."

Many of the Serpents instantly glanced at one another.

"However, I don't believe any of you are the culprit. I am aware of how the Shrine can be sealed."

Everyone then turned to stare at Diana.

"I have read a few of the Shrine's Latin only books, I believe that only a Parselmouth could seal and open the Shrine… so unless any of you happen to be the Heir of Slytherin, then I don't think that is possible…"

Everyone then relaxed slightly at Diana's proclamation. Hadrian showed no reaction but was trembling on the inside. Antoninus didn't dare to make eye contact with Hadrian and focused his attention solely on Diana.

"However… the fact remains, only a Serpent could have had access, he or she must have been bitten by Sephiroth in the past. Sephiroth also didn't take back their blood, which suggests that he or she was an Heir to Slytherin. This could be some plot by a previous student who came into Hogwarts… just who… I am not certain… the Shrine is now cut off from us… we won't be able to access the records from there."

Many grumbled at the table. This was indeed a problem… if some previous student came back to Hogwarts and shut off the Shrine, this was a huge breach of security. There then was a huge discussion about security and how the perpetrator could have slipped in unnoticed. The discussion lasted for quite a long time, it was getting late, the seven of them were the only ones left in the common room.

"That will be all for today, remain vigilant and careful of others, the meeting is adjourned."

Diana then canceled the privacy ward and everyone made for their dormitories. All of them weren't happy that someone got one over them and sealed the shrine.

"Hadrian, can I have a word?"

Hadrian gave Antoninus a nod to go on first before turning back to Diana.

"Sure, to what do I owe the pleasure, Diana."

Diana then reinstated the privacy wards, apparently, this was important.

"I just wanted to-"

Diana then abruptly stopped talking and cast Serpensortia, a snake then materialized out onto the floor in front of Hadrian. _Holy Merlin's balls! Did she suspect him? Does she know I'm a Parselmouth? No, maybe it is just a test… thank god Antoninus randomly cast Serpensortia in their room so many times before… I can control my Parseltongue and speak English even in the presence of a snake..._

"Wait… what is this Diana? Did you… oh, I see what you were doing..."

Hadrian then took his wand out and banished the snake at a nearby pillar, near a suit of armor.

$$ Sss… FILTHY HUMAN! Let me eat! I am hungry sss… $$

Hadrian ignored the snake and shot a sticking charm at the snake to glue it to the pillar. He then looked at Diana to only find a slight smile twirled on her lips.

"Good, you are not a Parselmouth… and do me a favor Hadrian, don't tell any of the others. I need to be absolutely certain it is none of you, you never know what some people might be hiding…"

Hadrian felt a chill go up against his spine at Diana's predatorial like tone. That god he wasn't found out! Diana then vanished the struggling snake stuck to the pillar. Then it clicked in his head. _Of course, Diana was going to tell everyone she didn't suspect them and then test them like this when unexpected. It was a good move_…_ A very Slytherin move_…_ and so Diana like! I should have seen this coming…_

"Thank you? I'm not really sure what to say."

Diana gave him her sultry smile again. God, it sent goosebumps at him in a completely wrong way.

"Thank you for understanding. I must admit, I was expecting a more explosive accusation or reaction… but you are very controlled and manage yourself well Hadrian. Now it is getting late, wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea would we?"

Hadrian had taken a while to jump through several hoops in his mind until he realized what Diana was insinuating. He let a slight red blush go to his cheeks as he walked away. Turning to hide his face as quickly as possible. This was obviously noticed by Diana.

"Goodnight Diana."

Hadrian then walked off to his room and opened the door to see Antoninus fast asleep. _Quidditch training must have hit him hard today huh… he was still willing to study extra at the Shrine today with me… well… until we found out the Shrine was shutdown by someone…_ Pistis was still not in her portrait. _Is she trapped in her portrait in the shrine? I hope she is okay…_ Hadrian then got changed and did his nighttime meditation for Occlumency before going to sleep.

* * *

"Julian, Julian, Julian… Julian. Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention?"

Julian was just about ready to explode at Lockhart for suggesting to help him answer all his bloody fanmail.

"Not really… "

"Ah, Julian… You must understand! Fame is a fickle friend. Celebrity is as a celebrity does. Remember that."

Julian had no idea what Lockhart just said. _Was that even supposed to have a meaning? _Julian let out a sigh and went back to doing Lockhart's fanmail. He had even found one sent by Hermione. Julian had nearly ripped that letter in two. His relationship with Hermione didn't start out the best. He had nearly called her Mudblood that one time. However, since then, last year she had shown her loyalty when helping them try and stop Voldemort, who was stealing to stone. It just turned out that Hadrian, Antoninus, and their lot overheard Quirrell by accident and chased them down some hallways with the killing curse. That had settled the matter with the stone. He had still kept his relationship with Hermione even after the stone. She was clever and was a great help in teaching him spells. He would need to know more to beat Hadrian and then beat Black. Black was the priority now, Mom had told him off in a letter when he dueled Hadrian and got detention. If he couldn't take it out on Hadrian, then his slimy pal Black would have to do.

$$ Come… come to me… COME TO ME… $$

"What?"

"Sorry what was that Julian?"

Lockhart looked up at Julian from the book cover he just signed. Julian's eyes were wide as he heard the seemingly demonic voice echo around the DADA classroom.

"That voice."

"Voice? What voice?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

Julian looked around the room before returning his gaze to Lockhart.

"Hear what? What are you talking about Julian… I think you might be getting a bit… drowsy… hehe. And great god no wonder! Just look at the time! You've been here for nearly 4 hours! Spooky how time flies when one is having fun isn't it?"

"Yeah… Spooky."

Julian's detention with Lockhart then finished. _Flitwick really knew how to punish him… signing fan mail with the man was worse than scrubbing cauldrons with Snape…_ _At least Flitwick knew about my Quidditch game next week and mercifully didn't schedule detention then… I need to pay back Slytherin and Hadrian for last year's loss… even if they now all have Nimbus 2001s..._

Julian was walking towards the great hall alone, he was going to just miss the feast. Maybe he could go to the kitchens. _But I don't remember how to get in… I should have paid more attention to what Black was doing with the blasted portrait! _

$$ I smell blood… let me kill it… $$

Julian instantly did a double take in the empty corridor. _It is that voice again! __What was that voice? Where is it coming from?_ He then leaned against the wall on his left as that was where the supposed voice came from. He then followed the voice, with his body pressed against the wall.

$$ Kill… Kill! KILL! $$

Julian started sprinting down the corridor, following the voice in the wall, until he turned the corner and bumped into Ron, Hermione, and Seamus.

"Julian-"

Hermione was then cut off instantly by a worried Julian.

"Did you guys hear it?"

"Here what mate?"

Seamus looked confused at Julian's question.

"That voice…"

"What voice Julian?"

Hermione now narrowed her eyes at Julian.

"I first heard it in Lockhart's office and then again just-"

$$ Rip… kill… tear… $$

"The voice… it's moving… I think it is going to kill."

Julian started running and going after the voice.

"Kill? What?"

"Julian wait!"

Ron, Hermione, and Seamus then chased after him. They then turned the corner and saw a large puddle of water on the floor. They then gasped when saw what was on the wall through the reflection in the water. The four of them looked up and saw on the wall, written in blood, was a message.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened… enemies of the Heir beware… it is written in blood Julian."

Hermione gulped slightly after reading the message out loud.

"Julian, I think we should leave mate, that's Filch's cat hung there…"

Julian's eyes shot up to look at Mrs. Norris at Seamus' comment. Ron squealed slightly when he saw the cat.

"Is it… dead?"

Shuffling of feet and voices could be heard at this moment. Hermione then realized how this might look.

"Quick guys… the Hallow's end feast just finished, everyone will-"

To Hermione's dismay, Malfoy turned around the corner, followed by a few other first-year Slytherins. There were no signs of Hadrian or Antoninus thankfully, but Malfoy wasn't much better.

"Enemies of the Heir beware?"

Malfoy then gave Hermione a dirty look after reading the message on the wall.

"You'll be next Mudbloods!"

Malfoy was lucky that other house students and teachers showed up at moment or else Julian would have hexed him on the spot. Julian and his group looked back and forward… they had been set up! They were just investigating things! They were not the ones responsible! Julian then saw Hadrian and Antoninus, who stood behind a platinum blonde hair older Slytherin girl. She was Head Girl this year if he remembered correctly… _Ugh, no wonder Hadrian is always around her, trying to suck up to her… she isn't bad looking either… for a Slytherin. _Julian's eyes widened when he saw the older girl allow Hadrian to whisper something near her ear. In fact, she also leaned in slightly towards Hadrian. _WHAT! That was so close to her! That's… that… _

"What is going on here? Go on! Make way! Make way!"

Filch's gruff voice then stumped Julian out of his thoughts. He then shoved his way through the Weasley twins and a few other Gryffindors near the front.

"Potter, what are you…"

Filch's eyes then zoned in behind Julian as he saw Mrs. Norris being hung on a torch.

"Mrs… Mrs. Norris?"

Everyone felt a tinge of pity for the usual cruel caretaker. Filch's eyes then fixated on Julian.

"You… murdered my cat…"

"No Mr. Filch I didn't-"

Filch glared murderously at Julian and raised a clenched fist.

"I'll kill ya… I'LL KILL YA!"

Mr. Filch was about to grab Hadrian when Dumbledore's booming voice echoed across the corridor.

"Argus! Argus, I don't think that is-"

Dumbledore then paused for a second as he saw the message on the wall. Hadrian, Antoninus, and Diana watched the Headmaster's reaction very carefully, seeing if it could give them a clue. His momentary loss of words was more than enough to confirm a few suspicions in Hadrian and Antoninus' minds.

"Everyone… will proceed to their dormitories immediately."

When Julian and his three friends turned to leave, Dumbledore stopped them.

"Everyone except… the four of you…"

This caused whispers to spread amongst the crowd as everyone else moved towards their own common rooms. Once Hadrian and Antoninus made it back to the common room, Diana instantly called for a session at the table. Hadrian and Antoninus could tell she was not happy. Everyone's voices around them faded instantly as Diana paced back and forward, not sitting in her seat.

"Report."

Flora and Hestia went first at Diana's command.

"We checked the south corridor leading away from the scene of the crime-

"Nothing there, not a trace."

Fabian then spoke up next.

"The same for the north corridor leading away from the area."

All eyes then turned to Marcus, who had gone to the west corridor.

"Nothing either, whoever did it disappeared right after."

Diana then bit her lip.

"This isn't a coincidence, within the last 48 hours, someone cut off our access to the Shrine and opened the Chamber of Secrets… this is not good."

A few whispers and murmurs went around the table. Marcus was concerned about how this affected Quidditch. Fabian seemed indifferent as usual. The Carrow twins were a bit excited at the prospect of the Heir of Slytherin returning. Hadrian then took this moment to speak up. Hadrian then realized this might be the chamber he was looking for. The chamber that mentioned something about a purge. The chamber Pistis hinted at before.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets exactly?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at Hadrian.

"It is a chamber created by Salazar Slytherin that was kept hidden from the other three founders of this school. Legend says that he housed some sort of monster inside so that he could purge the school of muggleborns."

Hadrian and Antoninus' eyes widened slightly. _Something that dangerous was inside the school? I thought the Philosopher's Stone being here was dangerous. This is preposterous! _Antoninus then changed topics to the old goat.

"Diana, judging by the Headmaster's reaction, we should perhaps investigate the School's record and trophy room? It seems like this might have happened before."

Diana looked up Antoninus and paused for a brief moment before her signature smile twisted onto her lips.

"An excellent suggestion, Antoninus."

She then swept her gaze across the table and stared at every single Serpent. All seemed to agree with her decision on Antoninus' idea.

"We will investigate the record room on the day after the Quidditch game next week and start looking for clues on who this person that infiltrated the Shrine is… before then, good luck with the game… I expect you three to slaughter Gryffindor, even with the ferret as Seeker."

The serious atmosphere then dissolved. Flora and Hestia burst out with laughter at Diana's pet name for the Malfoy Heir. Fabian remained emotionless as always. Hadrian and Antoninus couldn't help smile slightly either. Marcus just rolled his eyes like beating Gryffindor was like swatting an annoying fly.

"Of course we will Diana."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 6: Disaster on the Horizon** is out →


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster on the Horizon

**Chapter 6: Disaster on the Horizon**

Hadrian and Antoninus both approached the 5th year female Prefect Ariana Selwyn. She was currently being rudely talked to by Yaxley, the 5th year male Prefect. Both boys could see how some of Yaxley's cronies had lecherous looks on their faces. Ariana, like Diana, was quite well endowed in some areas of her body. She had brownish-blonde hair with a matching pair of brown eyes. _Huh… girls usually develop around the third to fourth year I guess? Ariana's features last year weren't much more different to hers this year. Height and body ratio wise, she hadn't changed either. Hmmm… that means girls develop usually around 13… I wonder when boys develop…_

Many fourth to sixth years had cautiously watched them over the last few days and kept some distance. After his little display in the great hall, more people started to be wary of him. Slytherins, in particular, viewed him in a new light. The 16 third-year students that Hadrian dispatched in a row last year now made sense to many Slytherins.

"Excuse me, Prefect Selwyn, may Antoninus and I have a word in private? We have a few things we wish to discuss with you."

Yaxley, the 5th year male Prefect gave the two boys a glare. He knew what those few things were. The rest of Yaxley's cronies then mimicked their leader and gave glares at Hadrian and Antoninus as well. Selwyn, however, seemed indifferent, oblivious to the tension.

"Sure, lead the way, Potter, Black."

Yaxley then abruptly went forward as well and tried to follow along.

"I believe you need two need to discuss a few things with me as well."

Antoninus turned around to look at Yaxley.

"I do not believe your name is Ariana Selwyn, Prefect Yaxley. We wished to only speak with her."

"Quiet Black, I know you and Potter are nothing but Diana's lap dogs! You are here to consider her as a candidate for the position of Serpent once the seventh-years graduate! I want in! I deserve it!"

"Deserve it? I believe you are quite mistaken Prefect Yaxley, you lost in the first round versus Arccington. You also didn't demonstrate any spells or combat tactics beyond your year level back then. Your dueling tactics were subpar and your academics are nowhere near outstanding levels in your year either. What makes you so deserving of this chance?"

Yaxley eyes turned red with rage. He whipped out his wand to cast a spell, only for nothing to come out. He tried saying the spell again. He then realized what happened. He had said the incantation, but nothing coming out. No sound came out of his mouth. _I have been silenced? When did he… he hadn't cast Silencio!_ Yaxley's eyes widened as he saw the surroundings darken a bit, shadows from the furniture in the common room grew longer slightly.

_What did Black do? He didn't even aim his wand at me. It's still there in his hands! Wait! When did he draw his wand?_ Yaxley then decided to not cast the blood boiling curse. He couldn't non-verbally cast that yet. He instantly switched to casting spells he could non-verbally say. Antoninus lazily deflected them whilst Hadrian led Ariana to the side. Yaxley then became enraged at the sight of his opponent not taking him seriously. He was about to shoot another spell when nothing came out. _Damit! I don't know how to perform this one non-verbally either! Shit!_

Antoninus then exploited his large opening and hit Yaxley with a body-bind curse. He dropped his wand, his legs locked together and he fell onto the floor. His cronies then drew their wands but were all disarmed in less than a second by Antoninus. Antoninus caught all three of their wands in his left hand. He then swiftly fired three jelly-legs curses, Locomotor Mortis, at them. The three of them instantly collapsed onto the floor as their legs wobbled around out of control.

"Let this be a warning Yaxley… The next time you cross me, you won't be waking up on the floor but in the hospital wing after a weeks coma, understand? Come on Hadrian, Prefect Selwyn, let us leave this farce behind."

The few people in the common room watched with fear as the jumped back slightly. Antoninus had clearly insulted Yaxley by no longer calling him by his Prefect status and gave a thorough beating to him. Antoninus paused slightly when he saw Snape. Snape, however, didn't pay him any attention and let him move on. Antoninus took it as a sign that he wouldn't lose any house points, and Snape would prevent Yaxley from deducting any. This was good as one of the rules for being a Serpent had been to not lose more than 30 points, or your seat might be up for grabs. The three of them then sat down at one of the tables near the Seats of the Seven Serpents. Hadrian then waved his wand and a privacy ward was erected around them.

"Sorry for the delay, Prefect Selwyn, but your Prefect partner made the situation difficult to get away from."

Ariana had suspected exactly what Yaxley had said. _I'd better start off on the right foot… and not like that idiot. Black had even held back in his duel against me last year… it appeared close, but to anyone who looked close enough, I never had control of the duel. Black dictated when he wanted to go on offense and when to go on defense. Both these two are definitely going to be prominent Serpents… Maybe one of them even as Head Serpent over my last two years at Hogwarts after my 5th year._

"That is quite alright… Black. Please, call me Ariana."

Antoninus gave Hadrian a look.

"Very well then Ariana, but only if you call me Antoninus."

"And I Hadrian."

Hadrian then cleared his throat.

"Ariana, I have come to seek you out as Antoninus believes that you will be a suitable candidate for the position of Serpent next year."

Ariana took a moment to realize the words Hadrian just said. 'I have come to seek you out'... Was Hadrian making a play for Head Serpent after Wilkinson leaves this year? Does this mean the Carrow twins won't be going for it next year? Interesting…

"Hmmm… I assume you will be going for the position of Head Serpent once Wilkinson is gone. You wish my presence amongst the seven, why?"

"I would like to think I have a good judge of character. You are perceptive and not someone easily fooled… unlike your Prefect counterpart. You also listen, a quality needed at the table. Diana has maintained a good system during her tenure as Head Serpent. The Serpents haven't been bloodthirsty and manipulating each other, instead, working as a unit, a team, for the last five years. This is something I wish to continue once I am Head Serpent."

Ariana was quite surprised at the certainty in which Hadrian said those words. Her earlier suspicion seemed to be correct. She didn't doubt his claim either. Ariana then discussed a few more things to do with the challenge for the seats with Hadrian as Antoninus sat quietly to the side. Ariana stood up to leave and paused slightly, giving a few last words before leaving.

"That spell was the silencing ward, Nyx Tenebris, wasn't it?"

Antoninus simply smiled and didn't answer her as she left.

* * *

"Amazing…"

Antoninus watched as Hadrian manipulated the circle of scorching blue flame around him. He formed blue fireballs from the circle and launched them around at different vectors towards the training dummies in the Room of Requirement. Hadrian had his arm up with his wand above him. He did large circular movements with his wand and sway his body in a circular motion as well. After channeling and holding the flames for a bit longer, Hadrian lowered his wand and let out a long breath. The blue flames slowly died down around him. Antoninus started a slow clap for his friend. He had mastered the firestorm charm, Turbine Ignium! And the blue ball flames version of it as well! He really made a lot of effort to practice all his fire spells with that enchanted variant after I beat him Aqua Eructo huh?

"I think that was your record time Hadrian, you held that spell for just over 12 minutes. Quite a stellar improvement!"

Hadrian was sweating a lot and panting lightly. He had been applying the blue ball flame enchantment to all his fire spells that he had learned. He applied it to Incendio, Confringo, Flamma Flagellum, Flamma Columnae, and Turbine Ignium.

"Yeah, I feel like I have grasped the blue ball variant well. I can still do better though, I need more practice with this before I even attempt to blue ball flame Fiendfyre. My control needs to be perfect before I attempt that… What about you? I saw you sending a shadowy spectral horse of some kind."

"You saw that? Ah, I haven't grasped that good enough yet. Nearly lost controlled and sent myself into a trance of my worst nightmares… That was the shadow specter spell, Somnum Exterreri, it creates a dark animal that best represents its caster and launches it at the opponent. This shadowy animal generates an aura that causes nearby people to experience their worst nightmares..."

Nicholas wasn't kidding when he told Antoninus that there were some really not so nice spells in that grimoire. Antoninus' spells so far had all been either torturing or painful spells. Now he had an illusionary mind manipulating spell essentially. _There were so many nifty spells for shadow mages for controlling and restricting the movement of an opponent… fire mages were more of an offensive and overwhelming destructive combative force._

"...Occlumens, however, could negate the effects for some time, however, even they would eventually cave after being exposed to it so many times. If not blocked by a Protego, upon contact, the spell would explode in a manner similar to a force bomb, knocking the person off their feet."

Hadrian hadn't expected that part, he thought it was going to be something gruesome like applying a withering curse, or shredding his skin, or turning his bones into dust. That was surprising… normal, for a spell from Antoninus' grimoire.

"Wow, so your spirit animal is a winged horse of some kind? Maybe you want to look it up, it might be a unique magical creature. Your horse didn't seem like an Abraxan to me… I wonder what mine would be if I ever managed to cast that."

Both boys then went back to working on their own spells before Daphne and Tracey came in. They both made sure to finish early and rest before the two girls walked in. They weren't going to reveal their abilities to that extent yet.

"Did you guys train earlier? You both are so sweaty."

Hadrian and Antoninus instantly cleaned each other with a Scourgify at Tracey's words.

"Now, please show us how much both of you improved over the summer."

After a lengthy spare, Daphne and Tracey lay on the floor, completely and utterly exhausted. Tracey had slacked around halfway through the fight whilst Daphne had pushed on. However, it was futile as Hadrian and Antoninus had outclassed the two of them as a duo in every possible way. Hadrian then looked down at Daphne as he stood next to her nearby.

"You and Tracey have improved a lot. Ebublio, the imploding curse, Defodio, the gouging curse, and Evcisero, the eradication curse. A very impressive display of these three spells, all non-verbal as well."

Daphne then managed to sit up whilst Tracey still laid flat on the ground.

"We need to work on defense as a pair don't we?"

Antoninus' eyebrows shot up slightly and he walked over to Daphne as well.

"Very perceptive Daphne… yes, you both do. When it was just you, you did well, batting away and shielding spells quite efficiently… but as a duo, there were many moments both of you put up a Protego at the same time and both of you went to deflect a spell together. Coordination between the two of you defensively could make up for your weaknesses when facing a strong opponent."

Daphne took their criticism to heart, knowing that they were right. She personally thought her and Tracey's offense wasn't that great as Antoninus himself had swatted away the spells sent by both of them easily, whilst Hadrian retaliated. However, their offense had a rhythm and was coordinated. Spells were strung together well. Whereas on defense, both of them had periods of where they would panic and block at the same time, or deflect at the same time. Daphne was also certain that Antoninus didn't even go all out on them. He hadn't used that force bomb spell that he could do wandlessly in the DADA classroom. In fact, the two of them likely held back on offense, and yet still demolished her and Tracey.

After Tracey recovered, Hadrian and Antoninus helped the two of them polish up a bit more on a few spells before the four of them went back to their dormitories. Tracey nearly cursed the only Weasley girl on her way back as the Weasley nearly collided with her. The redhead had just sidestepped Tracey at the last second and wandered off as if nothing happened. Hadrian and Antoninus showered quickly before heading down to the common room for a meeting with the Serpents. Hadrian this time had to wait around for Antoninus to finish showering as Pistis had not returned since the sealing of the Shrine. Hadrian wondered if the snake was okay.

"Hadrian, Antoninus, glad both of you made it. Flora will explain a few recent developments once Fabian and Marcus get here."

Hadrian and Antoninus nodded a struck up a semi-random conversation with the Carrow twins. Diana then quieted everyone and called for Flora to speak once Fabian and Marcus were seated.

"Thank you, Diana, I will get straight to the point. The Caretaker's cat isn't dead, it has only been petrified. Hestia confirmed this in the hospital wing after we overheard…"

Flora then flashed a smile at Hadrian.

"…your loud brother mouthing off at Granger, Weasley, and Finnigan."

There was a brief silence at the table for a moment.

"This monster… so it has the ability to petrify."

"That is… concerning. Well not really for us… just the muggleborns really. The message did say it would be targetting the enemies of the Heir."

"Marcus, don't let Malfoy's words confuse you, enemies of the Heir could mean anyone."

Marcus sighed slightly at Fabian's blunt response.

"Yeah, you are right Fabian. I am just a bit on edge. The events so far have been concerning. The Shrine being shut down, the mythical Chamber of Secrets being opened, and a cat being petrified. Things somehow seem to be getting worse and worse."

"And your NEWTs, don't think we didn't notice-"

"Your As in Charms and DADA Marcus!"

"Quite close to failing-"

"And having your seat up for grabs!"

Marcus glared at the Carrow twins.

"I don't need you two Weasley twins knockoffs to tell me the obvious!"

Both Carrow twins merely laughed, deeming Marcus' insult as weak. The three of them then got into a verbal spat for a while. Diana strummed her fingers against the table and seemed to ignore the bickering occurring.

BANG!

Diana then suddenly made a gunshot sound from her wand. This created an unquestionable silence amongst the other six Serpents.

"Everyone here will make sure that you are never alone in the corridors. Stay together and keep out of unpopulated areas of the castle. If whatever petrified the cat is in the school, another attack may be imminent. I will call for a house meeting and pass this on. All in favor?"

All six other Serpents instantly agreed with Diana's idea. There wasn't any bickering, jokes or talking back.

"Hadrian, Antoninus, as the two Serpents not preparing for NEWTs or doing NEWTs sixth year coursework, any spare time you have, try and research what you can about this monster. Its petrification ability should be a lead."

Diana then took down the privacy ward. She then made her way to the center of the open circular space in the common room. She then shot green sparks out of her wand with a loud bang. This caused all the surrounding Slytherins to instantly start sturring. A few left the common room to go find other Slytherins outside, whilst a few others ran towards the dormitories to get any inside their rooms. Diana patiently waited for all the Slytherins to gather.

"Slytherin House meeting November 2nd, 1992 called into session by the Head of the Seven Serpents, Diana Wilkinson…"

* * *

_Doran's Ring-_

_Hi everyone, I will be keeping up an every other day upload schedule for new chapters. They will generally be around midnight! [Eastern daylight time Ottawa] A few of you have also asked for me to write an update in previous chapters to tell you the next one is out! Hope a few of you saw the note I made at the bottom in Chp 5 of TSOS B2. Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. __I will be putting out chapters over the next couples of days so stay tuned! Things are about to start heating up :D._

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 7: Rematch!** is out →


	7. Chapter 7: Rematch!

**Chapter 7: Rematch!**

Hadrian and Antoninus were currently scouring the library for anything clues on what was inside the Chamber of Secrets. Hadrian had just made the connection between the Chamber and what Pistis hinted at before. _This was what she meant… you must find it on your own… this beast inside__… what was it__? What was the monster unleashed?_ Hadrian and Antoninus had been going off the lead that Mrs. Norris was petrified by something or someone. They had given up long ago on any books that might indicate where the _Chamber was. Duh? It was in the name. Chamber of Secrets… obviously, there won't be any texts, other than maybe in the Shrine, that tells everyone where the bloody Chamber is… or else it wouldn't be the Chamber of Secrets... _Hadrian looked into another book on creatures but nothing that petrified. He then cast Tempus and saw it was an hour and a half before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game. They didn't have any more time to look at the various dangerous XXX class magical creatures book, it currently was not on the shelf. _Someone might have just misplaced it… we will ask Madam Prince the next time we come back…_

"Come on Antoninus, let's go, we will win the game first then come back…"

* * *

The Slytherin crowd roared at the top of their lungs as the Slytherin team came onto the pitch. Antoninus seemed to have found his signature opening move as he once again did the single arm handstand on his broom before flying around the pitch in a circle with Hadrian and Marcus. The crowd then quieted down as all the Quidditch players got in position.

"The bludgers are up! Followed by the golden snitch!

Madam Hooch then tossed the Quaffle up into the air.

"The Quaffle is released… AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

The crowd screamed as the Chasers dived forward and into a dogfight for the Quaffle. It wasn't much of a dogfight as Hadrian came away with Quaffle easily. Slytherin's broom advantage showed right off the bat. Antoninus had already anticipated and leaned down on his broom and shot forward towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Hadrian then did a long pass towards Antoninus. Antoninus caught the Quaffle coming at him from behind with his right hand without even looking and continued to accelerate towards the hoops.

"Black has the Quaffle! An incredibly long and precise pass from Hadrian Potter! This is only possible because of Slytherin's unfair broom advantage! Black has tossed the Quaffle forward and into the air! Is he going to hit it with his left or right hand? Trickey one as he is ambidextrous and-"

DONG!

"And… that is 10 points to the Slytherin team, they… take the first goal of the game!"

Lee Jordan was at a loss. Whilst he didn't like Slytherin, the broom advantage made it even worse, he couldn't help but stare at the technical aspects of Black's scoring. That feint with the right hand to punch the Quaffle at the left hoop, before switching to his left hand to punch the Quaffle at the right hoop had been brilliant. Lee Jordan was a bit miffed and in a bit of a dilemma as Black cycled around and flew back on defense. Hadrian and Marcus had already positioned themselves for defense, they had fully expected Antoninus to score. The Gryffindor Chaser trio then dove down and merged with their beaters, flying low near the surface of the pitch.

"Johnson has the Quaffle! They are doing an arrow formation!"

Antoninus saw who hid the Quaffle amongst the five.

"BEATERS! DISRUPT THEM!"

Marcus barked out an order at the Beaters. They then shot both bludgers at the Gryffindor arrow. This caused Fred and George Weasley to stop and break off the formation to swat the bludgers away. At this moment of separation, the Slytherin chasers moved in and stole the Quaffle from Gryffindor.

"And… Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint comes away with the Quaffle… he passes it to Black! Who passes it to Hadrian Potter! Passes back to Flint… and Flint scores!"

DONG!

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin crowd chanted the house name as their Quidditch Captain scored. In less than 5 minutes into the game, Slytherin already led by 20 against Gryffindor. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy smiled at Slytherin's early lead. James had to be restrained by Lily to not lash out at Lord Malfoy. James had heard from Julian of the stunt that Malfoy pulled. The broom advantage had been completely unfair.

"Black has stolen the Quaffle from Belle! He is flying towards the Gryffindor hoops! He goes past Johnson… Fred Weasley, Spinnet… George Weasley… MERLIN that is the entire Gryffindor team! And he-"

DONG!

"BLACK!... BLACK!... BLACK!"

The crowd yelled and did a thunderous synchronized clap in between yelling Antoninus' name. That single man offense had been insanely impressive. He just took on the whole Gryffindor team by himself! The sloth grip rolls, the dips and dives in between the Gryffindor members who came to stop him… he just made it look so effortless. Despite it being 30 - 0 to Slytherin, the Slytherin crowd were already screaming like they had already won the game. The game dragged on, it was now 100 - 10, Gryffindor had managed to score a goal after a well-timed bludger that prevented Antoninus from intercepting Spinnet. Although Antoninus screamed out which one had the Quaffle, they couldn't collapse in time, Spinnet had expertly got the free pass to Johnson and she scored.

"Alright there scarhead?"

Julian gave Malfoy a look as he scanned the field for the snitch. Then from the corner of his eye, Julian caught sight of an incoming bludger, he quickly dived down and dodged the incoming ball of death as it shot past him. Julian turned up to see where the bludger had gone, and to his dismay, it cycled around and came straight back at him. Julian dodged quickly and started to accelerate he dived around the pitch to try and lose the bludger, but the bludger stuck to him like glue. Hadrian then saw his brother being chased by the bludger, a billion thoughts going through his mind.

"HIT THE OTHER BLUDGER AT JULIAN POTTER!"

Hadrian told his Beaters to slam the other bludger at his brother and the second bludger started to glue to him as well. Oh well… I'd better thank whoever tampered with that…

"TAKE ADVANTAGE OF JULIAN POTTER WITH THE BLUDGERS! NO BLUDGERS AT PLAY!"

Antoninus and Marcus then saw the circus act occurring around Julian.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S WIDDEN THE SCORE! ARROW FORMATION!"

Marcus yelled out to the team and the Beaters fell in line with the Chasers. Hadrian was shuffled the Quaffle by Marcus as they dove towards the Gryffindor posts. Since the Gryffindors didn't have access to the bludger it was very difficult for them to break apart the formation and then try to get a steal. In the end, Hadrian took a bump by Belle, but his Quidditch padding and gear he bought with Antoninus a while ago had protected him a lot better. He then did a fancy behind the back shot, that just slipped past Wood's fingertips, and scored.

DONG!

"That's… that's another goal for Slytherin… they lead Gryffindor 110 - 10… AND WILL SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE TWO BLUDGERS! THEY ARE-"

Lee Jordan was then cut off as Julian flew near the teacher's stand, causing the two bludgers to almost collide with the teachers and Jordan. Gryffindor was at a loss, without the bludgers and Seeker to try and end the game, the score widened out of control to 180 - 10. Then when Hadrian was about to score another goal, he flew straight past Julian. Hadrian felt a sense of foreboding go through him. He turned and saw the bludgers slow down and suddenly turn towards him. _What the fuck?_ Hadrian hurriedly tossed the Quaffle to Antoninus. _He can make some fancy solo play, I need to get away from these damn bludgers! What on earth… I thought they were-_ Hadrian was cut out of his thoughts as a bludger skimmed across the side of his face. His hair had brushed against it. _That had been close! Focus!_ Hadrian quickly pulled up and went soaring into the sky. The whole Quidditch stadium watched as the bludgers changed to fixate on Hadrian. Gryffindor started yelling, saying it was their chance, whilst Slytherin began booing immediately. Hadrian twisted and turned throughout the sky as he maneuvered around on his broom to avoid collision with the bludgers.

Meanwhile, down below, Antoninus saw the problem. Belle then scored due to the opening left by Hadrian in the defense. The Gryffindor crowd roared, thinking this was their chance.

"I'LL HANDLE OFFENSE! SLOW THEM DOWN! WE JUST NEED TO KEEP THE SCORE GAP! GET MALFOY TO CATCH THE GOD DAMN SNITCH!"

Antoninus then shot off to go pick up the Quaffle.

"Black has picked up the Quaffle, Slytherin is- Wait! It is just Black! Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint is on defense! Flint is getting ready to break up any play that Gryffindor might do after Black scores!... That is if he can score! That miracle from before may not occur again as he-"

Antoninus shot through the Gryffindor team. He did a sloth grip roll to dodged Belle then did a quick up and under to dodge Johnson. He spiraled around upside down on his broom to dodge the Weasley twins. It was just Spinnet and Wood now, Spinnet had already cut his path in front, acting as a second keeper almost. Antoninus, however, used this to his advantage. He flew up towards the sky, having Spinnet mirror his movement. Wood then realized what Antoninus was doing.

"ALICIA! MOVE HE'S USING YOU TO-"

DONG!

Wood could only watch as the Quaffle went through the right hoop. Slytherin crowd cheered as Black completed the one-man offensive again. He had used Alicia Spinnet as a screen at the end of his run to block Wood's vision and score!

"BLACK!... BLACK!... BLACK!"

The crowd yelled and did a thunderous synchronized clap in between yelling Antoninus' name. James Potter at this moment became as red as a tomato. He did recognize the fabulous skill on the broom but was angry that it was a Black who showed such skill.

Hadrian flipped around in the sky, he returned back to the field, trying to get the bludgers to change back onto Julian. Julian had realized what Hadrian was trying to do and stayed well away from him. Thus Julian wasn't focused on catching the snitch. Hadrian briefly saw Marcus yell at Malfoy to go find the bloody thing and end the game.

Hadrian then managed to have both bludgers crash into a stand in the Quidditch field and take a peek at the state of the game. _Merlin's beard, Antoninus really is doing it…_ Hadrian watched Antoninus make his way through the Weasley twins and scored another goal on Gryffindor. The score currently was 250 - 80. Slytherin hadn't managed to stop Gryffindor from scoring, but still kept up the lead. _Antoninus is getting tired… he can't keep it going like that for much longer… catch the fucking snitch Malfoy!_

Hadrian then saw the bludgers break loose from the stands and took off again to the sky. I need to distract Julian! Give Malfoy no pressure to catch the snitch. Hadrian shot towards Julian, making a beeline straight for him. Julian saw this and instantly stopped looking for the snitch and flew in the opposite direction with Hadrian on his heels. They then flew near the teaching and parents stand once again. Julian shot past and interrupted Jordan first before Hadrian came by as well.

Just as Hadrian flew past, he saw a blue light fly towards him. _What in the name of-_

WHAM! Hadrian just barely managed to form a wandless Repellere charm. However, since he was flying at such a speed, he flew straight off his broom when he deflected it. He then realized he was in the air and free falling.

"Arresto Momentum."

Hadrian whispered out the incantation and began to slow down as he went towards the ground. Just as he touched the ground he saw a bludger coming at him and he sidestepped out of the way. He did a front flip in the air and dodged the second one. He then shot his right arm out to summon his broom towards him to take off again quickly. Hadrian looked up and saw two red spells strike the two bludgers precisely and they both exploded. Hadrian saw that Dumbledore had taken his wand out to destroy the bludgers.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! That mean… Slytherin wins…"

Lee Jordan had said dejectedly. The silent crowd which feared for Hadrian's life now roared at the domineering victory. It was a landslide! 420 - 100! Slytherin soundly defeated Gryffindor! The Slytherin team came down and mobbed Hadrian, who was already on the pitch. Everyone then proceeded dog pile Antoninus on the pitch for is near godlike performance on offense.

* * *

"Tipsy, a box of butterbeer's please."

"Right away Master Hadrian!"

The elf in the kitchen then popped away to get what Hadrian asked. Hadrian had been discharged from the hospital wing not too long ago. James Potter had grudgingly apologized to him for the Reducto spell that hit him off his broom. He stormed out quickly after apologizing. His mother had tried to initiate a conversation but Hadrian didn't want any of it. All her questions had been about his summer after her two sentences of concern about his near serious injuries at the hand of two rogue bludgers. Lily then reluctantly left with a disappointed Dumbledore.

Once Hadrian and Antoninus got the butterbeer's and extra food, they returned towards their common room. There was a party again for Slytherin soundly defeating Gryffindor. Just as Hadrian was about to say the password to enter, he stopped dead in his tracks.

$$ Sss…Kill… this time… blood… kill! Sss… KILL! $$

"Hadrian, you okay?"

A cold drop of sweat went down the side of Hadrian's head. Hadrian listened as the voice moved away from them and down the left side of the corridor.

"Let's put this down, I need to go check something."

After Hadrian and Antoninus dropped off the food and drinks they quickly made an excuse and left the common room. Antoninus raised an eyebrow as Hadrian drew his wand and walked down the corridor after disillusioning himself. Antoninus followed him and disillusioned himself too.

Hadrian and Antoninus then turned the corner and were now walking up towards the training grounds before the Quidditch Pitch. They then saw something that stopped them dead in their tracks. A boy, in Gryffindor, held a camera to his face, laid still, frozen on the ground. _He's been petrified!_ Hadrian then motioned to Antoninus check the surroundings. Antoninus then went forwards whilst Hadrian retraced backwards.

Nothing, there were no portraits here, no ghosts nearby, nothing that could have witnessed or recorded anything of the attack. _RECORD! The kid had a camera!_ We should examine that later. Hadrian then walked back to the frozen boy. He levitated him and walked out towards the training grounds. It was an open area, so whatever attacked this kid won't be able to get them in the open. _It had to be a snake… I heard it… that narrows down our field of search by a lot…_

Hadrian and Antoninus then disillusioned themselves once they were outside.

"Periculum!"

Antoninus then fired red sparks into the sky. The two boys then waited a while. McGonagall was the first teacher to arrive and gasped at what she saw.

"What… what-"

"He has been petrified Professor, he needs to be taken to the hospital wing immediately. Antoninus and I can explain to all the Professor's where and how we found him."

McGonagall then gathered herself.

"You are right Mr. Potter… Expecto Patronum…"

Both Hadrian and Antoninus' eyes lit up when McGonagall conjured out a spirit looking cat.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore to get the teachers to the hospital wing, a student has been petrified."

The spirit cat then ran off and straight through one of the walls. McGonagall then conjured a stretcher. Hadrian then levitated the boy with the camera onto the stretcher.

"Let's go."

The two boys kept pace with a surprisingly fast McGonagall.

"Poppy!"

Madam Pomfrey then came out at McGonagall's call, when she saw the petrified student she gasped.

"Put him here… Is Dumbledore-"

"On his way, also the other professors."

Madam Pomfrey then nodded her head and went to try and set the petrified boy in a comfortable position on the bed.

"Professor, not to sound inappropriate, but may I ask at this time as to what spell you used just now? It seems like some sort of messaging spell. It would be very useful if a student ran into problems and could use it to contact teachers."

McGonagall's eyes widened at Hadrian's question. She gave a warm smile after her brief shock.

"It is the Patronus charm, the incantation is Expecto Patronum. It is used to fend of Lethifolds and Dementors. That there was a corporeal patronus, an advanced form of the patronus spell. The animal formed is based on your characteristics, sort of like a spirit animal. The messaging variant was something that the Headmaster actually developed."

Hadrian and Antoninus were both impressed. Dumbledore did somewhat play games with people's lives, but they couldn't deny his extraordinary magical talent. They had seen it first hand in his duel against Voldemort last year in the second floor corridor, near the never used bathroom. A few moments later, all the Heads of House arrived, along with Dumbledore. Dumbledore eyes lost its twinkle when he saw the boy petrified.

"Minerva… what happened?"

"I believe I should let Mr. Potter and Mr. Black tell you. They found Colin here petrified."

All the Heads of House now looked at the pair.

"Sir, Antoninus and I were at the kitchens… we were heading towards the Quidditch pitch as Antoninus had forgotten his broom cleaning kit in one of the lockers. While walking from the dungeons level to the training ground, we saw… Colin here lying completely still on the floor."

Dumbledore focused on every word they said. He had to analyze both boys like that since he couldn't glance at their surface thoughts.

"Whilst Hadrian retraced our steps to see if we might have missed something, I went ahead around to corner to search for clues. When we could find nothing, we came back and took Colin up to the training grounds, an open area. It would be easy to send up red sparks and get help whilst also serving as a difficult place for whatever attacked Colin to attack us. Whatever attacked him was very clever, he picked someone who was not near any other person, portraits or ghost."

All the other Heads of House, aside from Snape, look disturbed by how thorough Antoninus' analysis was. The attacker had been very cunning.

"Professors, we hoped that Colin here might have taken a photograph of his attacker. We chose to wait for you before touching any evidence."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly at that remark. He was disappointed in Hadrian's refusal of his family earlier today but was glad that Hadrian was sharp and had good enough morals to try and save a student.

"A good suggestion Hadrian."

Dumbledore then outstretched his hand and the camera slowly moved to his hand in the air. Dumbledore gently caught the camera and flipped it open to take out the film. However, the second he opened it, the camera exploded.

"Albus… what can this mean?"

"It means… that our students are in great danger… Hogwarts may no longer be safe…"

All the Heads of House then gasped. Even Hadrian and Antoninus did a double take.

"Albus, you can't be-"

"We need to tread carefully Pomona… we can't risk any more students becoming petrified… it is… as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets indeed has been opened… again."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 8: Knowledge Removed** is out →


	8. Chapter 8: Knowledge Removed

**Chapter 8: Knowledge Removed**

Hadrian and Antoninus followed Diana and the other Serpents as they made their way to the trophy and records room of the school. It was currently the next day after the previous night of Quidditch celebration. Diana had asked for everyone to investigate the record and trophy room immediately the next morning. With her clearance of Head Girl, they easily gained access to the records and trophy room.

After word of Colin Creavy, 1st year Gryffindor student being petrified got spread, the school had descended into chaos. There had been all sorts of rumors circulating around the school. Hadrian had explicitly told Daphne and Tracey in a no-nonsense tone to not go anywhere alone and without a portrait nearby.

The school was now placed on high alert. _Glad the old goat was taking action earlier this time. Last year his wait and see what happens to Quirrell had nearly got Antoninus, Daphne, Tracey, and I killed!_ Once the Serpents were inside of the record and trophy room, they began scouring the entire room for any leads. Hadrian was looking around the trophy area when he noticed something interesting in the glass cabinet that showed a few students who got the Special Services to the School Award. He looked through the badges and trophies until one badge caught his eye.

"Guys, over here. I found a lead."

Flora and Hestia came over first and saw what Hadrian was looking at.

"It's just a Special Services to the-"

Flora's eyes then zoned in on the Daily Prophet article behind it. _The culprit to Chamber of Secrets caught! The Special Services of the School award is given to Tom Marvolo Riddle by Hogwarts Headmaster Armando Dippet._ Diana then came over and looked closely at it as well. Marcus and Fabian came and stood behind to look over the girls' shoulders. Diana's eyes narrowed as she read over the article. Hadrian's eyes were glued to the article as he talked.

"I recognize that name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was one of the Head Serpents from Slytherin. He was a Head Serpent from the 1941 - 1942 school year till 1944 - 1945 school year."

The other Serpents all looked slightly taken aback by Hadrian's sharp memory of a previous Head Serpent half a century ago. Diana also seemed to recognize that name as she wore a relatively serious expression. Hesita then spoke up at this moment, seemingly having also realized the name.

"Now that you mention it, Hadrian, I have seen his name when going into the Shrine before as well. Quite a longer tenure as head Serpent. There had only been two others aside from him who lasted that long as Head Serpent if I recall correctly. One of them is standing next to us currently."

Hadrian glanced at Diana for a bit before giving Flora a nod. He then turned back to try and read the tiny words at the ripped out article. Hestia pondered for a moment before talking again.

"How about let's look around for a bit more-"

"Don't bother, someone clearly has been here. They might have organized or cleared out a lot of the files."

Antoninus then rejoined the group after looking around. He even cast Aparecium to reveal any hidden objects but found nothing in all the shelves and glass cabinets.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing Diana. Records from 1938 - 1945 have been removed. It was also removed very cleanly. Not a single trace of the files was left behind. Also, I cast Aparecium around on multiple cabinets and shelves, no hidden files or objects around here either."

Fabian, Marcus and the Carrow twins were quite surprised at how thorough Antoninus was. Hadrian knew that Aparecium was a cover story for his eye. Antoninus wouldn't have done something so bothersome if he could just look at something and see it.

"Damit! Just when we got onto something. This Tom guy will have to do. The disappearance of those records coincides with his time as a student at Hogwarts! Maybe we should try and find older renditions of the Daily Prophet, see we if can find the rest of this article!"

"Good idea Flora, let's head back to the common room. We will further discuss this at the table."

On Diana's word, everyone else followed her and left the records and trophy room. Once back in the common room, all of them sat at their seats at the Seats of the Seven Serpents. Hadrian and Antoninus briefly made eye contact with Daphne and Tracey before they sat down in their seats. As soon as the privacy ward came down, Flora immediately started off the discussion.

"This Tom Riddle seems like a likely candidate… he was-"

"Hang on Flora, that doesn't make sense. This took place half a century ago, surely it isn't some old man who snuck back into Hogwarts and unleashed whatever was in the Chamber!"

"I was getting to that Marcus!"

Flora glared at the Quidditch Captain for his interruption.

"Based on what Hadrian remembers of Riddle and Antoninus' discovery of missing files, this is too convenient! Even if Riddle is not responsible this time, he is our only lead to understanding what might be happening again. The article said something about the death of a student. I honestly don't want history to repeat itself. If a student dies, Hogwarts will definitely be closed down."

Diana and Fabian both stayed silent and listened to the conversation. Hadrian and Antoninus nearly groaned but held it in. _Not again…_

"I agree with Flora. Riddle is our best lead to understanding the past. Understanding the past can perhaps provide us with more clarity on the events taking place now."

Everyone nodded their heads at Fabian's words. He was usually quiet, but when he speaks, he usually says something quite insightful. Everyone then turned to Diana for the final say. Diana strummed her fingers against the table.

"Investigating Riddle goes without question… but the bigger issue is understanding what was behind these attacks. Hadrian, Antoninus, please give your full report to the rest of the Serpents on Colin yesterday."

"Hadrian and I were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch from the dungeons on the lower levels. We then found Creevy there petrified, right before the ascending stairs to the training grounds."

"Antoninus and I searched the surroundings, but there was nobody. There also wasn't any sign of struggle by Creevy. Whoever it was, they chose a very good time to attack. Creevy must have come down there from the pitch to look through his photos of the Quidditch Game today. Sunlight won't reflect onto his photos and camera screen in the darkness, so going down there temporarily was a good idea for Creevy. We suspect that the attacker took this opportunity and struck quick and fast whilst Creevy was alone. There also wasn't a ghost or portrait nearby that could have spotted them. This area was perfect in terms of no witnesses."

A chill went through everyone's spines at the table.

"Whilst he was a Gryffindor, both Hadrian and I realized that he was a muggleborn as well. This also couldn't have been a coincidence. The Heir of Slytherin or some other perpetrator is definitely somewhere in this castle."

The table then went silent.

"We will resume investigation for whatever is petrifying students soon. Unfortunately, we know too little. Research on Riddle will be our primary concern. Everyone here will investigate as much as they can over the next few weeks and during Yule break. Then we might be able to pinpoint exactly what is going on."

"Diana… that is a lot of time. More attacks can occur during that period."

"Slytherins won't be harmed as long as we keep our head down and stay in groups. We don't have muggleborns amongst us. The other houses can figure this out on their own. We have a duty to our house first."

Nobody questioned Diana's orders. Hadrian agreed pretty much with Diana. Other people weren't their priorities. Aside from his friends, he is obligated to Slytherin house first and foremost. Hadrian actually did have a lead on the monster. It was a snake of some sort. But revealing that meant revealing his Parseltongue. That was something he didn't want to do. The meeting then went on for another couple of minutes before Diana dismissed everyone.

* * *

"Look James, I know you don't like Antoninus because-"

"HE IS A BLACK! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I-"

"JAMES! QUIET DOWN NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

James sagged onto the sofa that he slept on for the last night at Potter Manor. He and Lily had gotten into an argument about Hadrian's association with Antoninus and with Hadrian being in Slytherin.

"What is wrong James? Why do you let out so much hate at Antoninus?"

James rubbed his temples.

"Look… Lily, when I look at him, I see too much of Sirius. He looks too similar. His face structure and eyes might be different, but the slight messy dark brown hair… that Black Familly look… Every time I look at the blasted kid I see him killing Peter."

That was not a night Lily liked to remember. Lily and James had made Sirius their secret keeper to their safe house at Godric's Hollow. Two nights later Voldemort somehow showed up on their doorstep. They would have all died if Julian hadn't somehow rebound the killing curse at Voldemort. Lily found it strange that when she leaped in front to protect Julian, Voldemort didn't kill her, but tossed her aside. Luckily she was only banished and crashed with her back against the wall first. It was strange though, it was as if Voldemort came for Julian and not her or James. She never understood that and neither did Dumbledore from the few times Lily asked him.

Lily and James then went to Peter' safehouse to make sure Peter was safe. Remus was out of the country that time and they had to make sure their last friend was okay as Sirius must have been the traitor. They then saw that Peter's place looked completely destroyed and ransacked. She never had a good impression of Peter, but he had died bravely. When they entered the living room they watched Sirius shoot what must have been some sort of disintegrating spell at Peter and destroyed him. There had only been a finger left behind. James then in a moment of rage killed Sirius with a very powerful cutting curse. She still remembered the look in Sirius' eyes as he was sliced in half by James. It had haunted her for a few nights at first.

"Yes, James… what you say is true, but is that fair to put that on a childlike Antoninus? He doesn't know anything about his heritage. You acting like the way you are now is just going to push him towards-"

"He can't be trusted, Lily! I'm not going to have this argument again. I… I can never put up with another Black. As long as Hadrian associates with him, I can't welcome him here… I can't recognize him as a Potter either!"

"JAMES!"

"Look, Lily! I don't want this argument again! You said so yourself! Hadrian would rather stay at the Orphanage if it means staying with Black! If I don't want Black here, then Hadrian, therefore, can't be here! He made his choice! He is in Slytherin because of Black! It is simple! Unless Hadrian decides to come here without Black and behave, then I will welcome him!"

Lily then went up towards the master bedroom, leaving James alone downstairs on the couch. She slammed the door behind her. She was angry at his almost idiotically stubborn mindset. Lily however instantly pushed that thought out of her mind. She was headstrong and stubborn to a fault as well. Hadrian had been distant to her again. He refused to say anything about his summer. Lily honestly didn't know how to reach him at this point. _What should I do…? _

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus went back to the library. The voice that Hadrian had heard was definitely a snake. There was no questioning it. However, when Hadrian and Antoninus went to pick up the book on various dangerous XXX class magical creatures they found it missing. The book still wasn't here. _Strange… this is oddly convenient… just like the records from the record and trophy room__… __I wonder who beat us to the book and took it out__… it hadn't been here since before the Quidditch game__…_

"This is not good. Hadrian… the book is missing."

Hadrian stared at the empty slot in the shelf. Madam Prince had just told them that the book was here. On the checkout list for the library, it was listed as checked in.

"Someone purposefully removed this… it is like they knew we were going to make some sort of link…"

"Like in the record and trophy room… it was cleared out and organized beforehand. This is suspicious."

"Perhaps Riddle is back? But if he is how come we haven't seen a single trace of him? Surely he can't just be cooped up in the Chamber of Secrets? Dumbledore would be able to find him with Fawkes the time he came out to attack Creevey."

Hadrian rubbed his temples. _This doesn't make any sense. If Riddle was here what was his goal? He can't be just petrifying students for no reason. How come he hasn't gone after my idiot brother? Did he find some sort of way to regain his body again? But didn't we stop that by returning the stone to Nicholas last year? What is his goal? _So many questions shot through Hadrian's head. This mystery was becoming more and more confusing by the day.

"Might as well go tell Madam Prince the book is missing… Wanna look around for the patronus spell after? That seemed like a very useful spell to learn."

Antoninus snapped Hadrian out of his thoughts with the question about magic.

"Sure. Better do something worthwhile whilst we are here at the library anyways."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 9: Duelling Club** is out →


	9. Chapter 9: Duelling Club

**Chapter 9: Duelling Club**

"Why are we going to this again? I thought after last time in DADA was enough for you to-"

"Come on, it could be useful! He might know a trick or two that you both don't know."

Hadrian and Antoninus looked offended by Tracey's comment. Did she honestly think the man knew anything? All there previous quizzes had been on his favorite color and book editions. There had been no practice sessions ever since the fiasco in the first lesson with the Cornish Pixies. There was nothing on dark creatures or spells! They were so surprised that they barely noticed a redhead girl walk past them alone. Hadrian whipped around and saw the girl walk off in the corridor alone. He then turned back to Daphne as she actually said something important.

"Professor Snape will be there too. Father has told me he was a very capable duellist."

"Hence why Hadrian and I are even going."

Tracey then made a face at Hadrian and Antoninus. Daphne could only sigh. She had recently come around to Hadrian and Antoninus' claim of Lockhart being a fraud. She had first denied it like a typical Lockhart fangirl. Daphne never openly showed her affection for the man, she never wore her emotions on a sleeve like the Gryffindors and Tracey occasionally. Hadrian and Antoninus somehow knew her well enough that they saw her little crush for Lockhart. She was certain Hadrian and Antoninus were never going to let her live that one down. As time went on, the more and more she thought about it, the more she agreed with Hadrian and Antoninus. Lockhart indeed was a fraud, there were too many inconsistencies with him.

Daphne hadn't admitted she was wrong about Lockhart to the two boys, her pride forbade her from doing such a thing. She already abandoned her pride last year when she apologized to Hadrian and Antoninus for her quick ruthless judgment and abandoning them after the sorting ceremony. She wasn't going to give an apology for her opinion on someone like Lockhart. The four of them then entered the enlarged DADA classroom for today's dueling session.

"Gather around!"

Lockhart then walked across the platform with his bright dazzling cloak flowing behind him. The Slytherins and Gryffindors crowded around the long rectangular platform placed in the middle of the room.

"Can everybody see me?"

"Yes…"

Hadrian and Antoninus both rolled their eyes at Tracey's reaction. Antoninus mumbled something about channeling Luna.

"Can you all hear me? Excellent."

Lockhart answered his own question. He then did an overdramatic spin and swiped his cloak out of the way. Most of the girls in the crowd cooed at this.

"In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club… to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourselves!"

The entire row of girl Gryffindor eyes shamelessly starred at Lockhart as walked by. Many of them had dreamy expressions on their faces, even Granger. Hadrian and Antoninus had already tunned out Lockhart's rabble.

"I myself have done this on countless occasions! And for full details… please see my published works."

Lockhart then took off his cloak and tossed into the crowd. A catfight then erupted between the girls who were near where he threw his cloak.

"Let me introduce… my assistant! Professor Snape!"

The crowd turned to look at Snape as he came onto the platform with his signature sneer on his face.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration… Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you will still have your Potions master after I'm through with him. Never fear."

Hadrian and Antoninus both let out a cough at that. Tracey then gave them a glare. Snape and Lockhart then bowed, before walking to the end of the dueling platform and turning around.

"10 Galleons on a single spell from Snape to kick his ass."

Hadrian pondered Antoninus' bet. Whilst Tracey glowered at them. Daphne simply shook her head.

"Not taking it, the odds are astronomically not in my favor."

Hadrian and Antoninus then stifled a chuckle as Lockhart and Snape now pointed there wands at each other. They each got into a combat stance.

"Now… 1… 2… 3-"

"Expelliarmus!"

A red jet of light shot out from Snape's wand and flew straight at Lockhart. Lockhart let out yelp as he was thrown through the air on off the platform. Malfoy and many other boys started laughing as Lockhart laid sprawled across the ground after doing a series of flips in the air. Meanwhile, Tracey, Granger and many other girls looked extremely worried. Lockhart upon realizing he was on the floor shot up and fixed his clothes.

"Do you think he is alright?"

"Who cares?"

Hadrian had to agree with Weasley there. Antoninus had also agreed, overhearing the redhead and bossy know-it-all as well.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape! But if you don't mind me saying… it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you it would have only been too easy."

Hadrian, Antoninus, Daphne, and Draco all looked at Lockhart as if he has gone insane. _Did he just… disrespect Professor Snape?_ Snape showed the perfect Slytherin mask, not a muscle of his face shifted and remained expressionless. However, Snape's silence communicated volumes. Usually, if he was angry he would retort and insult you straight away. Snape's silence seemed even worse and foreboding. It was like a calm before the storm. After a brief moment of silence, Snape then responded.

"Perhaps… it would be more prudent… to first teach the students how to block… unfriendly spells. Professor."

Hadrian and Antoninus easily recognized the bone Snape just threw at Lockhart. _No, not bone… more like a lifeline._ Lockhart stumbled a bit before regaining his confidently fake charm and charisma.

"An… an excellent suggestion Professor Snape! Uh… let's have a volunteer pair. Julian! Why don't you come up and pick another person!"

Everyone's eyes then turned to look at the boy-who-lived. Julian soaked in the stares as he got onto the platform. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Antoninus.

"I pick Black."

Hadrian and Daphne were instantly stunned. Tracey let her jaw drop down as she was gobsmacked. _Was he serious? Did he seriously just pick Antoninus?_ However, it seems they weren't the only ones. All of the Slytherins gathered couldn't believe what Julian had just said. _Was he looking for his deathbed? He just challenged a Serpent from their house_… _not that Julian knew of course_… Antoninus then also walked up and onto the platform. Snape didn't change his expression, but Hadrian could see the glint of glee in his eyes at the incoming embarrassment of Julian Potter.

"Scared Black?"

Antoninus didn't even bother to respond. However, many of the Gryffindors took this as him being scared.

"He's trembling! I can feel him shaking from here!"

"Black is quaking in his boots!"

"Yeah look at that tosser."

"Don't take him down too quick Potter!"

Hadrian shook his head at the comments from Gryffindor. He actually expected for himself to be picked by his brother. He had a rivalry of sorts with him. Apparently, he put his brotherly rivalry on hold and went for the family rivalry instead. Hadrian honestly believed Antoninus to be the better duelist out of the two of them. He was crafty and swift. He seemed so relaxed in combat, even when doing the Umbra Cantariarum modified force bomb. _Julian couldn't even beat me… and he wants to challenge Antoninus? He is the definition of an idiot. _Both boys on the platform then raised their wands in front of their faces and bowed. They sharply turned around and walked over to stand near the end of each side of the platform.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent… and only to disarm!"

The crowd watched as Julian got into an aggressive stance. The Gryffindors then started laughing as Antoninus didn't even have his wand lifted up. Antoninus loosely held onto his wand, his wand tilting up slightly. He stood there impassive, on the balls of his feet. Daphne and Tracey both recognized Antoninus' calm stance. Everyone thought you needed to do some fancy pose, but that just gives away what you are going to do and could off balance your wand movements when casting. Antoninus' stance showed nothing. He was ready to block or instantly go on the attack.

"1… 2… 3."

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Julian shot the spell straight away at Antoninus. _Pathetic, had he still not learned? Yelling out the spell takes away the surprise element. He still hadn't learned to do non-verbal casting! Wait… is the spell even going to hit?_ Antoninus didn't even move as the spell flew past him. All the Slytherins instantly laughed as Julian's spell went wide and just missed Antoninus.

"STUPEFY! FLIPENDO! RICTUSEMPRA!"

Everyone then watched the three spells flew at Antoninus. This time Antoninus had moved… ever so slightly. _Honestly… it didn't look like he moved at all_. He took a single step to the right to dodge the Stupefy and then stepped back to where he was originally to dodge the Flipendo. The Rictusempra had missed completely. The Slytherins then barked out with laughter.

"Black has barely even moved! Potter, are you aiming at him or classroom walls behind him?"

Many of the Gryffindors glared at Malfoy.

"INCENDIO!"

Julian then shot a ball of red fire at Antoninus. Everyone oohed and ahhed whilst Hadrian and Daphne just rolled their eyes. _When is Antoninus going to stop entertaining the idiot?_ Antoninus finally raised his wand. He caught the ball of fire with the tip of his wand without any effort, stopping the ball of flame that spiraled towards him. He held onto the fire so that it looked like he was holding a torch. Then with a flick of his wand, he put out the fire.

The Slytherin's now laughed even louder. Julian's cheeks turned slightly red. That was one of the most powerful spells he had learned with Hermione in the study sessions they had. _How__… how did Black do that! If he had cast Protego, I would have understood! What was that?_ Hermione looked from the crowd in shock as well. He was about to cast another spell when Antoninus made his move.

"Serpensortia."

With a blur of fast wand movement, Antoninus shot out a snake in front of Julian. It was only about two meters from him. Many Slytherins taunted Julian as their House animal came at him. Hadrian then realized the brilliance of Antoninus' actions. They had often talked about how Julian might have Parseltongue abilities. _Now it was a good chance to find out! He capitalized on this opportunity provided by the Dueling Club!_

"Don't move other Potter. I will get rid of it for you."

"Allow me Professor Snape, Alarte Ascendare!"

Lockhart then shot the snake up into the sky and back down. The snake wasn't harmed the slightest. It coiled back up and looked around at the students nearby, hissing menacingly at them while flashing its fangs.

$$ Ssss…. Where am I… Hungry… will kill… yesss… this one looks delicious… sss. $$

$$ YOU WILL NOT KILL! $$

The snake then stopped to look at Julian.

$$ You are a speaker… $$

$$ What? What is speaker- $$

The snake then was vanished by Professor Snape. Without the snake to focus on, Julian stopped speaking Parseltongue. _I highly doubt he realized he even spoke a different language._ When Julian looked up the whole crowd now paled. They all took a few steps back and away from him. Hadrian wasn't that surprised. Malfoy looked completely bewildered at what Julian had just spoken. _Well... that is going to change quite a few things…_

* * *

"Are you sure you can't speak Parseltongue Hadrian? Maybe you could unlock the shrine!"

While Flora's offer was tempting, Hadrian couldn't afford to let this secret out yet.

"Sorry Flora, but I can't speak a word of it. I am sure Diana made this clear when she stated what happened when she tested me."

Flora then pouted slightly at Hadrian's deadpanned comment. She then leaned back and groaned in her seat.

"Still… your brother being a Parselmouth could mean that he is-"

"Are you suggesting that he is the one going around and attacking other people? And sneaking off to some secret chamber in the castle?"

Marcus looked slightly abashed as Hadrian instantly responded to cut him off.

"He may be arrogant and even a bully without realizing, but my brother is not capable of that. This doesn't change anything from what we set out to do last week. Finding out more about Riddle, then maybe determine what is the monster and where the chamber is located."

All the heads at the table nodded and agreed with Hadrian.

"I agree, your brother is without a doubt, incapable of such clever thinking."

Flora and Hestia both giggled at Diana's remark.

"Besides, even if Hadrian could speak Parseltongue, it would do us no good. Whoever shut it will know if we opened it again. This would only place a larger target on us and make us petrifying candidates or worse. We need to understand who shut the shrine first… On that note, any progress on Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle was a half-blood student in Slytherin that time."

Diana, Hadrian, and Antoninus all narrowed their eyes at Fabian. Fabina remained indifferent and continued on.

"It was quite astonishing as Hadrian had stated before, he became Head Serpent for an extremely long time. This must have shown how resourceful and cunning he was… In the previous Daily Prophet article that I managed to find… Tom Riddle apparently claimed that the culprit for the Chamber of Secrets was our groundskeeper, Hagrid."

"WHHAATTT THAT'S-"

"COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!-"

"THAT RIDICULOUS OAF-"

"CAN'T POSSIBLY BE-"

"THE HEIR TO SLYTHERIN!"

Both Carrow twins screamed out furiously at Fabian.

"It was what was written in the article."

Fabian said in a flat monotone voice as he brought out a copy of the article. Hestia leaned over and snatched the article instantly and both her and Flora devoured the words on it.

"The oaf wasn't even in Slytherin… and therefore definitely not a Serpent. This… this is ludicrous!"

Diana pondered a moment at the information. Everyone else at the table meanwhile got into a heated discussion. Many people agreed that it was Tom Riddle who opened it and framed Hagrid.

"Did the article by any chance mention what creature was released?"

The table then grew silent at Antoninus' question.

"Yes. It was a large Acromantula, named Aragog."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 10: Problematic Polyjuice** is out →


	10. Chapter 10: Problematic Polyjuice

**Chapter 10: Problematic Polyjuice **

After a few busy weeks of Quidditch training, researching spells, and training in the Room of Requirement, Hadrian and Antoninus were now relaxing on their beds in their room. It was Yule break, and both boys once again stayed at the castle. There had been another attack, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff in Hadrian and Antoninus' year got petrified. Diana had surprisingly stayed this Yule break as well, determined to spend more time on solving this mystery after the recent attack. Fabian, Marcus, and the Carrow twins had all went home for the break. Hadrian woke up later than usual today. Both boys had slept in and got some much-needed rest from their hectic schedule.

"Oi! Get up! We've got presents! We've slept late enough already!"

Hadrian groaned and got out of bed. Both boys then changed into their acromantula silked Slytherin Robes and went downstairs to the common room. Hadrian and Antoninus had spent a lot of gold this year for Yule. Previously, they only got each other presents, Daphne, and Tracey gifts. Now the two of them got gifts for the other Serpents of Slytherin as well. This also had increased the number of gifts they each received from 2 to 7.

"Huh, we have an anonymous gift as well…"

Antoninus then also picked up the seemingly identical packaged gift he got as sent anonymously as well and gazed at it. Antoninus' smirked slightly after seeing what was inside.

"Let's go back to our room and open them."

Hadrian wondered what was inside. Hadrian first shot a bunch of curse detection spells to see nothing bad was inside. Both boys then each ripped open their present.

"Warding, for all wizards, witches, and magical creatures."

Hadrian's eyes widened as he scavenged through the ripped wrapping and found a note.

_Happy Yule Hadrian,_

_I got your letter and I'm pleased to hear that both you and Antoninus are doing well. I have sent you a book that will hopefully help you solve your problem house elf problem. I also wish to take this chance to ask if both of you would like to visit for a few days during the next summer. I can arrange with the goblins for a secret international portkey. My wife, Pernelle, is very eager to meet both of you in person. Let me know around early June, I know both of you don't send mail due to certain security issues._

_Sincerely, _

_Nicholas Flamel_

Hadrian quickly skim read the book he received. There was warding of various kinds of creatures, or detection wards. Hadrian had found the house-elf wards, it involved a complex set of wand movements and a unique runestone made. This book was amazing as it even had wards listed here that prevented phoenixes from apparating in! I wonder what Antoninus got…

Hadrian looked up and saw Antoninus reading _Unseen Magical Auras_. Hadrian and Antoninus almost forgot about meeting up with Diana today at the table. The two of them had spent the entire day lost in their own books. When both boys went down they were nearly late. Antoninus was quite surprised when he saw Malfoy here during Yule break. He'd thought that he would have definitely gone home.

"Happy Yule, Hadrian, Antoninus."

"Happy Yule, Diana."

Antoninus then gave his greetings as well. It was a lot less noisy at the table, usually the Carrow twins would be making a fuss and Marcus would get riled up because of them.

"I see both of you have topped the academic charts in your year once again. All Os and 97% average for both of you. Very impressive."

"Antoninus and I did okay. We technically did worse than last time though… but that was mainly due to a certain new teacher and the marking criteria for that class… and that we haven't been focusing on second-year material after last year."

Diana only raised an eyebrow at that.

"I heard from Hestia that you two had started third-year material?"

"Indeed we have, Hadrian and I have already decided what courses we are going to take. We originally were going to start fourth-year material around March, but pushed it off to next summer due to the extra research assignment you gave us."

Diana smiled at that.

"And how goes that research assignment."

"As you know, we told everyone the other day about the missing book in the library. Antoninus and I then made due with what books we had available in the library. A thought then occurred to me that made a lot of sense…"

Diana leaned forward from her chair with her elbows folded on the table.

"... this creature or monster… it has to be some sort of rare-breed of a snake. This is Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. It would make a lot of sense if the monster is related to our house's animal. It also makes sense as it would link to his Parseltongue ability."

Diana strummed her fingers against the table and contemplated what Hadrian just said.

"It is an interesting point, although there isn't a snake that has the ability to petri- Antoninus, what's wrong?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Bulstrode… they seem to be… strange. They also are without Nott."

Diana and Hadrian then both looked at the entrance to the common room and saw the four second-year Slytherins looking around the room in shock. They then whispered each other whilst gesturing at Malfoy at one of the couch areas in the room. Diana and Hadrian both narrowed their eyes and watched the four second-year Slytherins walk towards Malfoy. Crabbe stumbling slightly over one of the small steps and Bulstrode snapping her head in four different directions, as if inspecting this place was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Diana, Hadrian, and Antoninus watched as Goyle and Bulstrode staring at their table area for a bit. That instantly raised red flags in all their minds. They should know better than stare rudely like that at the Seats of the Seven Serpents and make eye contact with Diana for that long. Diana canceled the privacy ward and averted her eyes from the group of second-years. She then turned back to look at Hadrian and Antoninus, who both did the same.

"Well? Sit down."

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Bulstrode then hurriedly sat down onto the couch. Parkinson also arrived at this moment and sat next to Malfoy.

"What were you saying early Draco?"

"Ah! Where was I, Pansy? Right! I was saying that you'd never know that the Weasleys were purebloods… the way they act… they are an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them!"

Crabbe then cracked his knuckles and stiffened.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes, this was now so obvious. That was Weasley, which means the other three are his brother, Granger, and Finnigan. Hadrian then looked at Diana to ask if they should go expose them. Diana shook her slightly, indicating not yet. Goyle then gave a slight jab at Crabbe's waist.

"Uh… stomach ache."

That seemed to satisfy Malfoy as he went back into his rant.

"You know… I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks! I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up… father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place!"

"Your wrong!"

Antoninus leaned down quietly onto the table and slammed his head into his arms. Diana gave an even more sinister and sadistic signature smile. Parkinson, like Malfoy, looked at Goyle with shock and anger. Malfoy then got out of his relaxed position on the couch and stood up.

"What? Do you think that there is someone here that is worse than Dumbledore? WELL? DO YOU?"

"Hadrian Potter?"

Malfoy then quickly shot a look near Hadrian's way. He instantly whipped out his wand and blasted Goyle back off the sofa.

"Do not speak of one of the Serpents like that!"

Malfoy grudgingly ground that out. He had heard rumors, seen and experienced Hadrian's ability with a wand first hand. If he wanted any chance at a seat, he can't do it being on Potter's bad side. It was clear he and Black both had great influence within the Serpent circle. Malfoy would even admit that Wilkinson was even going to hand off her position to Potter after she graduates. Goyle was about to retaliate when Bulstrode stopped him with a glare.

"What's a Serpent?"

Everyone then turned their eyes towards Zabini. Malfoy venomously started at him for a long time before sighing.

"I keep forgetting you are from Italy, I probably haven't explicitly explained to you why I wanted to become one in the first place, Blaise."

Bulstrode then sat straighter and looked more interest. Pansy narrowed her eyes at her action.

"Serpents are the ruling student body of Slytherin. There are seven of them, as that is the most powerful magical number. Serpents are considered the elite of Slytherin House, respected, and feared. Only the best amongst us are given the privilege of sitting at one of the Seats of the Seven Serpents! Becoming one is a huge honor and allows-"

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco recognized the voice instantly. He locked his legs together and stood up straight and lowered his head instantly before raising it back up as Diana approached. Malfoy then reluctantly also gave Hadrian a polite nod. Parkinson then stood up and repeated the same action as Draco whilst Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and Bulstrode just stared at her. Bulstrode looked slightly jealous of her slender hourglass figure, and her well-rounded assets on her chest. All three boys glued their eyes to the Head Girl as she approached. Malfoy, however, wasn't very happy when he saw four of his crew not show the Head Serpent, Head Girl, and seventh-year Slytherin Prefect any respect.

"GET UP! THAT'S THE HEAD SERPENT! AND ANOTHER SERPENT OF SLYTHERIN BESIDE HER!"

The four of them then scrambled to their feet and did a deep unceremonious bow instantly.

"Please, the four of you have no need for such bows..."

Malfoy and Parkinson looked outraged. _How were the four of them were on such good terms with Wilkinson? Speaking of them, where is Nott! He is usually with them, where did he go?_

"... as the four of you aren't from Slytherin House."

All four of them did a double take instantly and shifted backwards. Malfoy looked utterly confused now. There was a brief tense moment of silence before Goyle made the first move and went to fire a spell. The second Goyle's hand moved to grab his wand, he was instantly disarmed by Diana and then bound in ropes. He then became a flobberworm on the floor as Diana caught his wand. Diana then tossed Hadrian the wand she caught and proceeded to stun and managed to tie down Zabini and Bulstrode, who made an attempt to escape by running towards the common room entrance.

Crabbe was now hobbling along to the door, running as fast as he could. Just when Crabbe thought he made it out, he was stunned and bound out of nowhere. He was then hoisted up into the air and banished all the way back to where the other three infiltrators lay. Diana then lined the four of them together in a horizontal line facing them. Hadrian meanwhile didn't even bother with what Diana was doing, just inspecting the wand he was tossed. The four spies struggled in their bindings until Antoninus materialized out of thin air next to Diana. This shocked everyone around, including Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Hadrian, I believe you are an expert on potions tell me... how much longer do you think the polyjuice potion will last?"

All four eyes widened beyond belief. A cold rush of fear went through them as they had been exposed.

"I'd say another 10 minutes at best."

Diana then gave her signature smile at him. Goyle, Crabbe, and Zabini looked shocked at the smile Diana gave Hadrian. _Gosh… those idiots don't understand anything… probably just thinking with their dicks… well, they happen to be dicks anyway. So that at least makes sense. _

Hadrian passed the wand he held over to Antoninus. Goyle looked murderously at Antoninus as he held his wand. Antoninus then inspected the wand before pointing the wand's hilt at his ear. He leaned in and looked as if he were a wandmaker and was listening to the wand. He mimicked Ollivander when he gave them one of his many wands the first time they went to Ollivanders. _He was pretending that he was an expert at wandlore as a cover story for his eye! Nice one Antoninus!_ Diana looked impressed at Antoninus' examination of the wand, giving him a calculating look.

"Antoninus, any guesses who that wand belongs to?"

Antoninus then held out the wand with his two index fingers from his right and left hand. He then looked at Goyle with a smile. Goyle at that moment knew he was done for.

"11 inches, Holly, with a... Phoenix feather core. This wand belongs to... Julian Potter. I am quite certain of it. This matches the description that Ollivander told us when he accidentally let slip the wand that Julian Potter received from him. This means that the three around him are definitely, Weasley, Finnigan, and Granger."

The last part was a brief lie. Antoninus never heard of that from Ollivander, he knew from Hadrian, when he had his argument with his parents in Dumbledore's office last year. All four now exposed Gryffindors shriveled on the floor in fright as Diana gave them a predatorial smile. Malfoy and Parkinson looked completely livid.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, please go get Professor Snape, I believe he would like to witness these four's transformation back into their original selves… I will be having words with all four of these… Gryffindors."

That was enough to satisfy Malfoy, he gave a nasty smirk at the four tied up on the floor and left with Parkinson.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JULIAN JAMES POTTER!"

Julian sat in a chair in the Headmaster's office, eyes glued to his shoes as his mother bellowed at him. His parents had been called to the school. Ron's and Seamus' had been as well, whilst Hermione was getting chewed out by McGonagall in her office. Julian had no doubt the rest of them were getting it as bad as he was right now. His Dad seemed to be figuring out how to calm the situation down.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BREWED A HIGHLY RESTRICTED POTION! WHY? AND MERLIN FORBID! THAT WASN'T EVEN THE WORST PART OF IT! YOU ATTEMPTED TO SPY ON ANOTHER STUDENT USING SAID POTION AS WELL!"

Julian then looked up at this moment.

"But Mom, I was-"

"NO BUTS! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS JULIAN! THIS ISN'T ABOUT BREAKING SCHOOL RULES AND ENTERING ANOTHER HOUSE'S COMMON ROOM! NO, THAT IS THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERNS! THIS IS ABOUT BREAKING THE LAW SET BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

"Lily, I think Julian understands that-"

Lily then gave a killing curse look at James with her eyes. This silenced the man immediately.

"You are lucky that Headmaster Dumbledore is willing to keep this as an incredibly foolish school prank. 800 points from Gryffindor have been removed. Yes. If you did the math, it was 200 points for each of you! You and your friends will have detention permanently for the rest of the year as well."

Julian then rose out of his seat.

"MOM! But that means I can't practice for Quidditch! I need-"

"NEED NOTHING! Julian, you violated a MINISTRY DECREE! Do you understand? What you did was considered as a crime! You could have been put on trial!"

Julian then gulped loudly. _Mom doesn't understand… it is because of the Chamber of Secrets being opened!_

"I thought I gave you explicit instructions to just focus on yourself and stop bothering Hadrian. What caused you four to sneak into the Slytherin common room?"

Julian then nervously looked around the room, not willing to meet his mother's eyes. Julian briefly looked at both his Dad and Dumbledore before returning his gaze to his shoes.

"Ah Lily, this might have to do with a few recent school events."

Julian let out a sigh as Dumbledore came to his rescue. It was as if he read his mind and knew he needed help. His Dad and Mom then turned to Dumbledore.

"In the past two months… the Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 11: The Greengrass Family** is out →


	11. Chapter 11: The Greengrass Family

**Chapter 11: The Greengrass Family**

Hadrian dodged another curse by Antoninus and quickly blocked the dark spectral winged horse that flew at him. The horse that had formed for Antoninus was apparently a thestral. If memory served Hadrian correctly, Antoninus' wand core was thestral heartstring. Quite a coincidence that his Somnum Exterreri spell formed the magical animal that was a part of his wand. Both boys had one-upped their training regimen due to the increased attacks. Riddle, or Voldie shorts, seemed to be attacking more and more. Despite not having concrete evidence that Riddle was definitely responsible this time, both Hadrian and Antoninus thought he was definitely behind this.

After a few more exchanges, both boys stopped for the day. They left the Room of Requirement and went back to their room in the Slytherin dormitories. After showering, both boys went back out to the common room for a Serpent meeting. Antoninus then gave Hadrian a slight nudge as they approached and sat down at the table. Hadrian peeked over at the open entrance and saw a man and woman standing next to Daphne and Tracey. The man had broad shoulders with blonde hair and beard whilst the woman was nearly the spitting image of Daphne. _Those were her parents!_ Hadrian then averted his eyes after Diana spoke up at the table. The sound of everyone else's' voices in the common room started fading away at this moment.

"You all are now no doubt aware of what transpired during the break."

The Serpents all noded. A few of them had arrived early yesterday by floo. Due to the attacks, some parents brought their children over to the school to ensure their safety and have a few words with the teaching staff. A few parents were not happy they weren't notified by the school about such a serious manner, but instead, by their children via owl post. This had led to some parents threatening to pull their children from the school and coming personally to Hogwarts to get a proper understanding on the situation.

"Hadrian and Antoninus have worked diligently, I believe they have managed to find a clue as to identifying the monster."

"Thank you Diana, we have indeed found a lead. We believe that the monster we are searching for is some type of snake."

"Oooooh-"

"Good one Hadrian-"

"Couldn't figure-"

Both Carrow twins stopped when Diana glared at them. They fell silent instantly.

"Right then. As I was saying, when we tried to expand on that lead by doing additional research in the library... we found that someone had purposefully removed the book on various dangerous XXX class magical creatures a few weeks ago. Whatever this creature is, it must be incredibly dangerous. We have since been attempting to owl order books and information on dangerous magical creatures, but haven't found much. We are open to any suggestions."

The discussion lasted quite a while, not many people could think of a snake that could petrify. Flora was about to say something but stopped at the last second. She muttered something about it would kill instantly, not petrify.

"Very well, this will be all for now. How is the candidate process going along?"

Fabian then spoke up at Diana's question.

"Not many noteworthy ones, most of the 5th and 6th years all stems from large family backgrounds, who wish to use their connections to earn their way into gaining a seat. Their dueling skills and political prowess are nothing compared to their family heads."

"Same here-"

"All are just-"

"Way too-"

"Boring."

The Carrow twins both began picking their nails. Diana simply nodded her head, like she expected it.

"What about you Marcus? Have you approached the Greengrass Heiress yet?"

Marcus looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Diana, haven't gotten to her yet. I only got through Burke, Warrington, and a few others."

The Carrow twins sought to call Marcus out on that.

"You just had to start-"

"With the most boring bunch."

"OI! Hadrian and Antoninus both told me to take my time! Besides, it is standard to look into the older students first."

"But Marcus honey-"

"That isn't what we did-"

"With Hadrian-"

"And Antoninus-"

"Last year was it?"

Both twins simultaneously stated the last bit. Marcus was about to retort when Diana waved him off.

"How about you two? How goes the process."

Antoninus coughed slightly at that.

"Nobody interesting to note on my end, but I believe Hadrian has found a good candidate."

Both Carrow twins instantly sprung up from their seats.

"AHHHH! YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN-"

"ARIANA SELWYN!"

Both twins excitedly bounced up and down in their seats with crazy sadistic grins on their faces.

"Yes... she was quite interesting. I believe that she would fit well amongst the Serpents."

Daphne and Tracey were still not inside the common room by the time Diana had dismissed them. Hadrian and Antoninus gave each other a knowing look. They both then went towards the entrance to the common room. They fixed their robes slightly before walking out. They were immediately intercepted by Daphne and Tracey.

"Hadrian, Antoninus."

"Daphne, Tracey."

Hadrian politely replied before looking at Daphne's parents behind them. Hadrian and Antoninus locked their legs together and dipped their heads down slightly in a little bow.

"Greetings, Lord and Lady Greengrass, I am Hadrian Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"And I am Antoninus Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"We apologize for not meeting at the platform at the start of the school year. There were unfortunate circumstances that prevented us from getting onto the platform."

Both Greengrass parents looked pleased with how Hadrian conducted himself. They looked back and forth between the two boys. He then extended his hand for a handshake, which both Hadrian and Antoninus shook.

"Cyrus Greengrass, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, this is my wife..."

"Roxxane Greengrass, a pleasure to finally meet you both... Daphne has talked a lot about you two."

Both boys didn't react and kissed Roxxane's outstretched hand without any hint of nervousness. Daphne had bit down on her lip slightly as her hand seemed to itch for her wand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, it is no problem. Daphne explained to us the unfortunate circumstances around the platform. I must say, whoever placed that Confundus must have been quite powerful. Bewitching such a magical gateway like the barrier at King's Cross station is quite difficult for a wizard or witch."

"Yes, you are indeed correct Lord Greengrass. Antoninus has thus come to the conclusion that it wasn't a witch or wizard that bamboozled the barrier... but an house-elf."

Both Cyrus looked briefly surprised at Antoninus' deduction.

"Quite a good educated guess Mr. Black..."

Roxxane then analyzed both Hadrian and Antoninus' stance and posture. She couldn't see any hints of fear or nervousness. Both boys were perfectly calm and ready to strike at any moment. She had no way of even guessing what they were thinking. _It made sense... how they were able to save Daphne and Tracey from the Dark Lord... both of them were sharp and very attentive to their surroundings... especially Black..._

"I see why both of you are Serpents this early..."

Both boys simply smiled at that. Tracey seemed slightly lost at the exchange. She knew Daphne's Mom was impressed by Antoninus' theory on the house-elf bewitching the barrier... but so what? _She hasn't seen them duel yet!_

"You are too kind Lady Greengrass, Hadrian and I simply took advantage of an opportunity. It is rare after all for a first-year to even become a Serpent and hold onto that position going forward."

Cyrus huffed at that whilst Roxxane let a small smile curve onto her lips.

"Well then Mr. Black, I can say you and Hadrian then certainly did well in seizing this opportunity."

"Thank you, Lady-"

"Please... call me Roxxane."

Daphne's mask nearly cracked at her Mom allowing Hadrian and Antoninus to use her first name.

"If you call me Antoninus."

"And I Hadrian."

Both boys then proceeded to exchanges first names with Cyrus and talk with both him and Roxxane. Hadrian and Antoninus both already knew many parents had brought their children back to school to have words with the Headmaster. Cyrus and Roxxane were both not pleased with the situation. Apparently, Roxxane used to be on the Board of Governors, but was taken off when the Greengrass' were suspected of being in league with Voldemort. This was also done without any concrete evidence. Lord Malfoy had offered to get Roxxane her position back, but she had declined, not wanting to owe any favors to him.

Roxxane voiced how absurd it was that they hadn't managed to catch who was behind this. Has Dumbledore really gotten that old and lost his touch? Unlikely, something else was at play. Hadrian and Antoninus both agreed with Roxxane's point. The old goat definitely was not telling something. He was there after all when the chamber first opened. Whilst Hadrian liked how he had put the teachers on high alert instantly, he didn't like Dumbledore holding his cards that close to his chest.

"I am considering having Daphne and Tracey both pulled from the school if these attacks keep up Hadrian, Antoninus. I advise that both of you consider that as well."

Daphne and Tracey's eyebrows both shot up at the sudden change in topic. Hadrian, however, didn't even hesitate in responding.

"A wise decision Roxxane, unfortunately, Antoninus and I do not have that option. Hogwarts is our sanctuary and home. We will remain here despite the deadly threat that is on the loose."

Hadrian didn't explain that they were investigating matters on their own. He was certain Roxxane already knew that much from Daphne. Roxxane gave Hadrian a long stare. Eventually, she blinked and let out a breath.

"I see. Best of luck to you both then."

Both boys bowed slightly and took their cue to leave. The two of them headed off towards the kitchens, they were going to interview the elves and see if they saw any strange disturbances over the last week.

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus were in deep conversation with Diana at the Slytherin table in the great hall.

"No... that idea is a bit dangerous at the moment. The forbidden forest isn't somewhere you two would want to venture into, even if it is to interrogate an acromantula. However, if another student is petrified... I'd consider going through with that idea."

Antoninus wanted to argue with Diana's decision but restrained himself. A large shout then emanated from the Gryffindor table.

"Julian! I don't know who did it! But you better come!"

Hadrian and Antoninus ears both perked up at that. They both got up to leave when Diana held Hadrian back. She then gave a nod at Antoninus and he left the great hall. Hadrian then patiently sat down.

"Why did you stop me from going?"

"Antoninus is more than capable of handling it. I have a few more things to discuss with you... please also pass this on to Antoninus later... also this way, it would look less suspicious than if you both left after them."

Hadrian nodded, although he still didn't like leaving Antoninus alone. Diana then shifted a piece of parchment across the desk.

"How were Greengrass' parents? I noticed them talking to you both."

Hadrian took the parchment and put it into his pocket without even blinking an eye.

"It went well, they were quite critical on the way this matter was being handled."

Hadrian and Diana then quickly switched to more mundane topics. They discussed her position as Head Girl and Marcus wanting to pass the Quidditch Captain role onto either him or Antoninus. They were aware of everyone who eavesdropped and attempted to listen to their conversation. One hour had passed, Antoninus had still not returned. Hadrian began to worry slightly. Just when Hadrian was about to go look for him, Antoninus came back into the great hall. Hadrian watched as he paced over towards their table, he seemed like he was ready to unleash a shadow wave of energy to decimate the great hall.

Diana and Hadrian both shot up instantly. Antoninus didn't need to say anything at all for them to get the message. Once at the Seats of the Seven Serpents, with the privacy charm in place, Antoninus instantly began talking.

"So I followed your brother and his lot into his room..."

Hadrian was slightly shocked that Antoninus so blatantly broke into the Gryffindor common room. They had been notified of the punishment of doing that first hand when they exposed his brother and his gang. _Antoninus could have lost his seat for doing that! _

"...His room had been ransacked. It was an absolute mess. Apparently, he was in possession of Tom Riddle's diary..."

Alarm bells instantly went off in both Hadrian and Diana's head. Tom Riddle, the person that they both suspected was responsible for the opening of the chamber the first time around.

"Wait... was?"

"Yes, it was stolen. Someone had destroyed his room looking for that..."

_His Diary? What was so valuable about Voldie short's Hogwarts student days' Diary... unless the Diary had information on the chamber! Perhaps that was how the person responsible this time was opening it. They might be utilizing the Diary! This would make sense... Voldemort was too focused on regaining a body to come back. Antoninus and I saw his shadowy black soul fly away. Dumbledore would definitely know if he was back in this castle. Also, Voldie was a muggleborn hater, he wouldn't be around in school trying to petrify muggleborns! He would be slaughtering them! Petrifying was the least of his priorities!_

This would make more sense, a certain student had learned how to open the chamber through the Diary. The Diary might be some sort of magical artifact that was enchanted by the dark tosser. _But this still wouldn't explain how the person behind this is speaking parseltongue. Parseltongue is a geneticly passed down trait, not just anyone can learn how to speak the language of the snakes. However... this __still would mean the Diary was the key! It was definitely the answer to solving the mystery!_

"...However, that wasn't all that was stolen. The cloak. It is gone as well."

Hadrian's eyes now became deadly serious. _This was not good... not good at all. Just when they had some good news._

"WHAT?"

Diana looked slightly confused at the significance of the cloak.

"Yes, the person that broke in also took Julian's invisibility cloak."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 12: Food, food, and more food** is out →


	12. Chapter 12: Food, food, and more food

**Chapter 12: Food, food, and more food.**

"Alright, now Tipsy, can you try appartating next to Antoninus in the room next door?"

Tispy nodded and popped away, trying to apparate into a store cupboard in the kitchen that Antoninus was in. Tispy was then popped out right outside the door leading into Antoninus' room. Tispy tried many times but still couldn't go in.

"WOOOoooo! Success!"

Hadrian then asked Tispy to stop trying. He then canceled the house-elf ward on the room and messaged Antoninus to come out. Now the next ward I need to get down is the Phoenix one… since Dumbledore has one. Wouldn't want him following me around to places.

"Hadrian, Antoninus."

"Ariana."

Hadrian turned around and gave her a nod. Antoninus then stopped mucking around with Tipsy and also walked by after hearing his name being called. Ariana appeared calm, but the look in her eyes showed that she had something important and urgent to say. All the elves in the kitchen recognized this as well and quieted down to listen to her.

"5th Year Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater has just been petrified."

Hadrian and Antoninus instantly focused their attention on Ariana. The elves all gasped. That was the third petrified person in the school. First, it was Colin Creevy from Gryffindor, then Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and now Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw. _Slytherin's monster indeed is going after 'its enemies'... the muggleborns…_

"Do you think it is a coincidence that a Ravenclaw Muggleborn got attacked? This definitely sends a strong message of attacking Slytherin's enemies. Now all other three houses have a muggleborn student in the hospital wing… petrified."

"No, you are right Antoninus, the Heir is definitely making a statement. These attacks definitely are not random… Ariana, was there anything else, how did Clearwater get petrified?"

Ariana thought back to where she had found the Prefect petrified. She was supposed to do her rounds as Prefect with her tonight but found her petrified around a corner near Ravenclaw tower.

"There was a shattered mirror next to her. She probably was checking her face or hair when she got attacked. It would explain her pose and the lack of struggle. Despite Clearwater being a… muggleborn… I'll give credit where it is due. She is quite a good duelist, she would have definitely put up a fight if she was being pounced on… there were also some small spiders that ran away from her body…"

Hadrian and Antoninus were both quite impressed at Ariana's view on muggleborns. It was quite surprising considering the Selwyn's were known blood purists that supported Voldemort. Alexander Selwyn, Ariana's father, was one of the deadliest inner circle members of Voldemort's death eaters. He was, however, currently locked up in Azkaban. Even if he wasn't, Hadrian and Antoninus wouldn't judge Ariana too harshly. After all… not all children were like their parents… Hadrian himself was a good example of that. _The spiders though… that was disturbing__… it __might be a clue to act on._

"What about the teachers? How did they react?"

"They were just as shocked as anyone else… However, I believe McGonagall suggested something about curfew and permanent teacher escorts. New rules will most likely be in place soon to try and prevent individual isolated attacks."

Hadrian reflected on the news that Ariana just told him. _Antoninus and I really have to figure out what this monster is soon, and perhaps where the chamber is located. Time is running out. If this keeps up__… the school will be shut down for certain. __We might have to explore the castle ourselves if that is the case, to dark corners where we might get attacked…_

"Thank you, Ariana, for the update. Be on guard, despite it only being muggleborns so far, do be careful of where you go in the castle."

Ariana nodded and left the kitchens. Hadrian and Antoninus then gave each other a look. The only spiders that they know of that can talk to humans are the acromantulas inside the dark forest. These spiders also had to be the ones who loved eating flesh and bone. They had heard about the falsely determined monster of the Chamber of Secrets, Aragog, from Fabian when he reported what he found before winter break. They might have to risk an audience with the acromantulas in the forbidden forest to get any information. _They also had to make sure they weren't caught by a teacher… it would definitely result in points deducted, and potentially their seats._

"Tipsy, do you think you can bring me fifty dead cow carcasses?"

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus walked out of the Slytherin common room after curfew under disillusion charms. Hadrian had shrunk down the cow carcasses earlier and both boys made their way through the secret passageway leading to the training grounds. Both boys then proceeded to walk past Hagrid's hut and towards the forest. Once both boys were deep inside the forest, they canceled their disillusion charms. The deeper they went, the more webs they found around some of the giant trees.

"The brood is surrounding us."

Hadrian took Antoninus' word for it as he did a quick glance around their surroundings and saw nothing. Hadrian and Antoninus had anticipated this. They might need to fight their way out if their bargaining tool doesn't pan out. Suddenly a screech came from above and an acromantula came skyrocketing down towards them. Hadrian simply slashed his wand to the left and banished the falling acromantula off to the side. The acromantulas surrounding them now all came into vision. They snapped their fangs in hunger and anticipation for two juicy humans. The twelve acromantulas surrounding them then lunged. Hadrian ducked down as Antoninus raised both of his arms and gathered the shadows around him, releasing a giant force bomb above him. This launched all the acromantulas far away from them both. There were a lot of concentrated large shadows in the dark forest, hence making it a lot quicker for Antoninus to draw on them and conjure up the force bomb. It also made the shockwave he released twice as powerful.

"We request an audience with Aragog. We are… friends of Hagrid. We have urgent news to bring to him."

Hadrian's voice was loud and clear, not wavering the slightest and showing any fear. The acromantulas then came scuttling back but did not attack. More acromantuals then came out of the forest and formed an open path. Hadrian and Antoninus walked forward amongst the acromantula colony. They all eyed the two boys with hunger. Many of them snapped their jaws and let their venom seep out as the two walked past. Finally, both boys made it to the nest. Hadrian and Antoninus could see a ginormous spider hauled up in the various web complexes laced around the trees here. _The spider was as big as a muggle truck!_

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before…"

"Hagrid is in trouble, up at the school. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again, and he did not send us, we came on our own accord."

All eight of Aragog's large eyes widened.

"You both must be very brave… or very foolish to come here."

Hadrian ignored the spider's taunt.

"I am Hadrian Potter, this is Antoninus Black, Aragog. We have come for information on the monster from the chamber. The monster has been released once again. Students have already been petrified."

The spider's eyes burned and its feathery legs stomped the floor.

"We do not speak the monster's name! The monster was born in the castle itself! It is an ancient creature… that we spiders fear above all others and would never dare meet its gaze!"

Aragog then roared angrily and stomped his feathery giant spider legs again.

"Now I will let my children feast upon you both… my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command… but you two… I cannot deny them this opportunity when we rarely get fresh meat that wanders into our mist willingly."

At Aragog's call, the acromantulas came scuttling around and surrounded them at a lengthy distance, to block off their escape. Hadrian and Antoninus had sealed themselves inside their Occlumency barriers, remaining perfectly calm and didn't squirm like how Aragog had anticipated.

"That will be unnecessary Aragog. We know that your brood and yourself must have a very restricted diet. We have come… prepared to do an exchange."

Hadrian then took out twenty shrunken cow carcasses and enlarged them back to their original size. He then levitated the pile and placed them on the ground a few feat away from him and Antoninus. The smell of blood and meat nearly made the surrounding Acromantulas lose control and rush at the dead meaty corpses. Aragog slowly tilted its head to look at the cow carcasses before looking back at Hadrian and Antoninus.

"We have another thirty to provide if you are willing to answer a few questions and let the two of us leave here safely."

Aragog snapped its two giant poisonous pincer fangs.

"Interesting… you don't fear us like regular humans… you provide my children and I with meals… I may agree with your request depending on the questions you ask…"

Hadrian bit his lip slightly. He really didn't want to resort to fighting. If he used fire, people would notice the light and see something happening. It could expose them, causing him and Antoninus to lose their seats. Antoninus had a great deal of tricks and abilities within his grasp on various shadow magic, but they weren't as good as Hadrian's firestorm in dealing with large numbers of threats at the same time. Antoninus could injure a couple packs of Acromantulas at the same time, but not fight off an army. _That was as good as a deal we were going to get… I can't ask about the monster… Aragog made that much clear… Antoninus and I will have to make do with the hints we got from his outburst earlier… maybe I can discover what else happened. The prophet that Fabian provided never said who died, that may be a clue that they could use to locating the chamber._

"Very well Aragog, Antoninus and I would like to ask about the attacks last time and who was the student that died?"

Hadrian had asked in a very polite and calm tone, not wanting to irritate the spider. Aragog pondered for a moment. The acromantula colony around them were all clicking their fangs, barely restraining themselves from lunging at the fresh cow corpses. Aragog then let out a huff and several spiders lunged forward and pulled the cow corpses off towards the crowd of acromantulas behind. The rest of the colony then pounced on the rotting cow flesh and devoured the dead cow corpses.

"The last time the chamber was opened… many students were petrified… Hagrid had told me several students were in the hospital wing… the student that died however…. was a girl… she had died in an abandoned bathroom..."

Hadrian and Antoninus exchanged a quick look. Communicating something between their eyes.

"When her death was found out… Hagrid was accused… he then brought me here. Hagrid's wand was snapped and he was expelled…"

Aragog then fell silent. Both boys gave each other a look. Aragog had already given them a lot of answers, there was no need to press for more. Any more and they might anger him. Even though they had said to ask him a few questions, both boys could tell Aragog did not want to say anymore.

"I see, well… thank you Aragog for your time."

Hadrian then took out another twenty and enlarged them on the floor for Aragog to see. This caused another uproar from the brood of spiders behind them. Hadrian then kept the other ten shrunken corpses in his hand as insurance. Aragog looked back and forth between the corpses on the floor and the tiny ones in Hadrian's hand.

"Give the other ten to my children… go west from here… until you reach a tree with a yellow leaf sticking out from one of its roots. It is a passageway back into the castle… farewell Hadrian, Antoninus. Go… before I change my mind."

Both boys respectfully bowed to the giant spider. Hadrian then tossed out the ten corpses in his hand and enlarged them in mid-air. They fell with a thunk and many acromantulas surged forward to devour it. Hadrian and Antoninus then disillusioned themselves once they were out of sight, and headed west as Aragog had indicated. There was an occasional howl as the two boys walked throughout the dark forest. They eventually found the tree with a golden leaf sticking out from one of its giant snake-like roots. Antoninus inspected the tree and found out that it was indeed a secret passageway.

"Opening the entrance must have something to do with the leaf…"

Antoninus then knelt down near the leaf. The magical signature of the leaf was different from the passageway inside the tree. The leaf might be some sort of trigger to open the passageway. Antoninus touched the leaf and fiddle around with it. The tree trunk then opened up a hole when Antoninus turned the leaf counterclockwise with a sudden twist. Both boys quickly entered the passageway, wanting to leave the forest as quickly as possible. The darkness the enveloped them as the tree trunk door behind them shut. Both boys cast a quick Lumos and began to make their way through the passageway.

They both walked in silence, thinking on the information that Aragog told them. After a bit of walking on soggy dirt, both boys then were once again graced with the stone tiled floor in other secret back on the familiar turf, both boys let out a sigh and began to converse.

"How come we never found this passageway…"

Antoninus was about to answer Hadrian but then both boys came to a cave in of rocks and debris that blocked their path.

"Oh… so this was the blocked off path we found before…"

Both boys spent a long time creating a small gap in the rocks that they could crawl through. They were careful to not unstabilize the passageway and cause a cave in on top of their heads. Once they got through, Hadrian moved a boulder over the small hole they made. Just in case anyone else came by through here… although that was unlikely. The only other person they knew that used these passageways was the dark tosser Voldemort, and maybe the person with the Diary.

When the two made it to the entrance to the secret passageway, Antoninus looked through the secret entrance to check for a roaming teacher or Filch. Hadrian and Antoninus then disillusioned themselves and exited the passageway, quickly making their way back to the common room. Little did the boys know, they had narrowly missed a girl that was out late at night, wandering on the opposite side of the corridor.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 13: Cut off the Head** is out →


	13. Chapter 13: Cut off the Head

**Chapter 13: Cut off the Head**

Ron and Hermione screamed as the acromantula colony sprang at them. The spiders screeched whilst chasing them, causing more and more acromantulas to join in the chase. Julian, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione ran for their lives as a couple of acromantulas chased after them in the dark forest. Aragog hadn't been very happy to see them. Apparently, they were in the middle of enjoying a feast. Many spiders had been eating what seemed to be cow carcasses near the giant nest of Aragog. Some of the more bloodthirsty spiders came after them and were on their tail. Seamus then tripped over one of the long tree roots that sprawled out across the forest floor.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Arania Exumai!"

A bright white light collided with the acromantula. It then went flying away as Hermione's spell struck it from the spider's belly. Julian then came over to haul Seamus up whilst Hermione banished a large log at another two spiders that caught up.

"Come on!"

The four of them quickly ran again with the acromantulas chasing after them. They eventually managed to make it back to Hagrid's hut. All four of them were sweaty and dirty after being chased by the flesh-eating spiders. Hermione and Seamus collapsed onto their knees on the grass whilst Julian and Ron leaned against the side of Hagrid's hut. All four of them gasped for breath after their near-death experience.

"Follow the spiders…. FOLLOW THE SPIDERS! FOLLOW THE BLOODY SPIDERS! IF HAGRID EVER GETS OUT OF AZKABAN… I'LL KILL HIM!"

Honestly, Julian couldn't really disagree with Ron. That three-second conversation of being shooed away by Aragog and almost becoming dessert for his children was not something that Julian had in mind when Hagrid told them to follow the spiders.

"I MEAN! What did we even learn?"

Hermione then recovered her breath and huffed out at Ron.

"Didn't you hear Aragog? Two other students had come to him before us and asked about the attacks."

"So what Hermione! The two students probably got eaten then!"

"NO SEAMUS! Didn't you realize why there were so many cows! The two students that came must have used that as an exchange for information! They left there alive most likely! I didn't see any torn bits of Hogwarts robes or human remnants anywhere."

The four Gryffindors then fell silent at Hermione's outburst.

"Who could it have been then? Maybe it was the person who stole the diary?"

"Or now persons. Aragog said two people were there."

A thought then clicked in Julian's head.

"It's Hadrian and Black! They were the two students that approached Aragog before us!"

"Julian… I don't think-"

"LOOK HERMIONE! It makes sense! Remember when we went into the Slytherin common room? Malfoy said something about Serpents. Hadrian and Antoninus both sat at that table with the Head Girl! They were Serpents! They are the ones behind these attacks!"

Hermione stared dumbfounded at Julian's conclusion. Ron and Seamus instantly rallied behind Julian's claim on the two Slytherins.

"JULIAN! How does this make them the ones responsible? For all we know they are trying to stop whoever is causing these attacks as well! I know the past two months haven't been easy since the whole school thinks you are the Heir to Slyth-"

"NO HERMIONE! IT'S THEM! I AM SURE OF IT! WE JUST NEED TO PROVE IT!"

"Then tell me, Julian, how did they manage to enter the Gryffindor common room, know exactly where your room was, go in and steal the Diary, and the Diary only."

"I…I…I-"

"EXACTLY JULIAN! It isn't possible! Your brother and Black may have been the two students who went to Aragog before us. It was quite clever that they brought dead cows as a means to ensure their safety…"

All the other three boys instantly scoffed at that. Hermione just stomped the ground and raised her voice higher at that.

"Point is! They might have been worried or something happened to one of the house members that caused them to take matters into their own hands."

"Please Hermione, snakes aren't that righteous, they would just stab each other in the back and-"

"NO! The two of them clearly have been trying to find out the cause of these attacks if they risked coming to meet Aragog! They might know something we don't!"

Julian then pondered for a while. Whilst he didn't like his brother and Black, he had begrudging admit that they might know more. The two of them, after all, resided in the snake pit. _Hadrian would never tell us anything, he would be too prideful and all slimy snake like to give them any information._

"So what, let's just say that they aren't the ones behind it and actually trying to solve this like we are. What makes you think my brother or Black will tell you anything, Hermione?"

"We need to try Hadrian! Something this terrible is happening at Hogwarts! With Dumbledore gone we need to-"

"Alright, fine, fine. I will try and talk to my slimy brother."

* * *

Hadrian and Antoninus walked through the silent corridors in Hogwarts. Despite being disilussioned, both boys were still careful when turning around corners and looking out for teachers or any attackers. The two of them safley made it to the dungeons section of the castle. They were just about to enter their common room when Peeves shot through the wall yelling and screaming.

"ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE! FELLOW GHOSTS BETTER RUN!"

Both boys instantly abandoned going inside the common room. Hadrian then materialized out of thin air in front of Peeves, causing the ghost to scream.

"Peeves! Was there another attack?"

"YES! BLONDE GIRL IN GREEN TURNED TO STONE! RUN RUN RUN!"

Peeves then flew away through a wall, still screaming. Someone in Slytherin had been attacked, based on Peeves' description. Hadrian put back on his disillusion charm and sprinted down the corridor. When Hadrian and Antoninus arrived they saw a blonde hair girl in Slytherin robes with blood coming out of a wound around her stomach. She seemed to be frozen in clutching her wound. The torches near her weren't lit, it was very difficult to see her face clearly due to the lack of light. However, her wound was clearly visible to both boys.

Antoninus knelt down next to her and instantly began healing her wound. Thankfully, Antoninus had studied various healing spells to counteract any of the disgusting and dangerous shadow magic that he learned from the grimoire. Antoninus' face paled when he began healing the girl's wound. Antoninus put two fingers just under the girl's neck and felt an incredibly faint pulse.

Hadrian went to inspect around the corners, casting detection and revealing charms to see if anyone was nearby. When everything came back negative, Hadrian went to go see how Antoninus had done in healing the girl. Hadrian saw Antoninus press two fingers to just under her neck. _Have I seen this girl somewhere before? She looks familiar…_ He then cast an Incendio at the torch to light up the area. His eyes followed Antoninus' arm to the petrified girl's face. His heart stopped when Antoninus pulled aside a flock of hair that blocked her face.

"Diana…"

Hadrian couldn't contain the words in his mouth. He dropped to his knees in front of her as he took in her frozen form. Hadrian couldn't even form words as he saw the state Diana was in.

"Is she…"

"She's alive, barely. If we didn't come sooner she would have died of blood loss."

A chill then went down Hadrian's spine. _Diana got taken down?_ Antoninus then stood up and pointed his wand out.

"Expecto Patronum…"

A white wisp of energy shot out of Antoninus' wand and formed a familiar winged horse.

"Wake up Professor Snape, have him meet us at the common room immediately."

The boney winged horse then sprinted off and disappeared through the wall like how Peeves did earlier. Hadrian could barely process that Antoninus had produced a corporeal patronus. He was still in disbelief at Diana being attacked. He started at Diana's frozen body with shock. He still couldn't believe someone had gotten the jump on her. Antoninus then levitated her up and helped Hadrian onto his feet.

"Come on, we need to get her to safety first. The portraits down that corridor couldn't see here as the light here was also extinguished. We better get back to the common room first."

Hadrian couldn't even respond, he just simply followed Antoninus, who guided Diana's frozen body. _Why? Why was she a target? What on earth could have gotten the jump on Diana Selene Wilkinson? Head Serpent, Head Girl, and 7th-year Prefect. Diana isn't a muggleborn… she was a pureblood! This attack might have made sense if she was maybe half-blood… no… Diana must have found out about something! She must have become a significant threat to whoever was behind this!_

Antoninus then gently laid down Diana's frozen form on one of the sofa's in the Slytherin common room. Hadrian lunged forward at Diana's body. Antoninus thought Hadrian had gone mad when he started feeling Diana's hands and around her waist and robes.

"ARE YOU MAD? HADRIAN-"

Hadrian then plucked out a piece of parchment that was folded carefully in a pocket in her robes. Antoninus' eyes then widened. They were inside the Slytherin common room at the moment. Hadrian then unfolded the parchment. There was only a single word on the folded parchment. The handwriting was messy and was clearly done in a rush. Antoninus then leaned in to read the parchment as well.

_Basilisk_

Hadrian and Antoninus' eyebrow jumped off their heads. They must have read the parchment wrong… Basilisk? _Was this it? Was this...? This was the monster! Diana must have found out! Hence the tosser attempted to remove her from the school._ _A Basilisk… wasn't the core of my wand a Basilisk fang?_

Hadrian then took out his wand and stared at it. Hadrian only knew that the Basilisk was a snake of some sort, he still had no idea to the extent of the creature's full abilities. _The Basilisk… it must be an ancient creature with the ability to petrify somehow… with its eyes! Aragog said something about not meeting its gaze! It was also born here in the castle! The Monster in the Chamber of Secrets! It all fits!_

"Potter, there had better be-"

Snape's face then drained of all color as he saw Diana's frozen body in between the two boys. Snape stumbled slightly at seeing the petrified Head Girl. Both boys had never seen that expression on Snape before. Snape quickly gathered himself and whipped his wand out to levitate Diana.

"Follow me, now."

Snape conjured a stretcher and placed Diana onto it. He then quickly levitated the stretcher and hurriedly walked off towards the hospital wing. Both boys quickly followed and kept pace with their Head of House. Snape seemed to be taking extra precaution, every corner or hallway they past, he cast detection charms. It didn't matter if there was a portrait or ghost nearby, Snape cast those charms regardless.

Once they were at the hospital wing, Hadrian and Antoninus both told Snape a perfect cover story. Diana had called the two of them up at night to meet for Serpent business at the table in the common room. This was an imperfect fake cover story as both boys couldn't explain why Diana was outside this late at night. Snape however fortunatley didn't question them further on this and accepted the story.

The two boys just hoped Diana would understand when she was unpetrified that they pushed the reason they were out past curfew on her. They both said that she was on her way back but never showed up. Both boys then stated they got worried and went out to look for her and found her near death as someone had struck a wound in her petrified body.

Snape's eyes twitched slightly when Antoninus stated she would have nearly died from blood loss. Hadrian and Antoninus both decided not to tell Snape about what they discovered. If Diana had been targeted for this knowledge and nearly killed, both boys better never even utter a single word of what she found. It had become apparent that the Heir of Slytherin knew his way around the castle, how to avoid teachers, know what they are planning. _The Heir has to be Riddle now... he knew of the secret passageways and the inner workings of the castle that well after all..._ Anything the teachers know, the Heir will know. Hadrian and Antoninus were momentarily surprised when only McGonagall showed up. _Dumbledore didn't come and see the petrification of the Head Girl? What?_

"Pardon me, Professor McGonagall, but where is the Headmaster?"

McGonagall's eyes darkened at that.

"He has been dismissed by the board of governors…"

McGonagall grounded out the last bit. Hadrian and Antoninus exchanged a look of disbelief. This wasn't good, with Dumbledore gone, the attacks will get worse. The Heir will definitely be making a bolder move now that Dumbledore is no longer here. Hadrian and Antoninus found out what the monster is but they still needed to locate the chamber. They also still had no idea what the Heir's objective is. This was a terrible time for the old goat to get dismissed.

"I am afraid… Hogwarts will have to be closed soon. The petrification of the previous students was not that disastrous… but the Head Girl? And earlier, a 5th-year Prefect? The board of governors and parents of children won't stand for this if the culprit is not caught…"

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 14: Chamber of Secrets (PART 1)** is out →


	14. Chapter 14: Chamber of Secrets (PART 1)

**Chapter 14: Chamber of Secrets (PART 1)**

Hadrian wasted no time in calling for a meeting with all the Serpents the next day. He informed the other four of what happened the previous night. After all of them managed to slightly get over the shock of Diana's petrification, Hadrian put forth the notion for Fabian to temporarily take the place of Head Serpent. Everyone agreed that it was a reasonable choice. Antoninus then suggested a rotation of Serpents to check on Diana and scan the corridors leading to the hospital wing, few of Diana's enemies are bound to try and use her current defenseless state against her.

After the meeting, Hadrian and Antoninus then quickly left towards their room to continue trying to solve the mystery of the attacks and the chamber. Both Hadrian and Antoninus went back to look at the massive board they set up in their room last night. They had been up until four in the morning working on Aragog's subtle clues. They each had around three hours of sleep only. The board the two had set up looked like a muggle detective crime board, with lines, tapping, photographs and pieces of parchment all over like a spiderweb.

"So we know that a girl died in a bathroom… an abandoned one, according to Aragog. These here are also the locations of where the attacks occured…"

Antoninus then pointed at the spiderweb they made. Filch's cat was attacked on the second floor corridor just a bit far off from the great hall, Creevy and Diana were both attacked in the dungeons, two floors below, 5th year Prefect Clearwater and Finch-Fletchley were both attacked on the first floor.

"The entrance of the chamber must be somewhere around this vicinity… that could also mean the girl that died in the bathrooms was on one of these three floors."

"And we know that the monster is a Basilisk… Hagrid's roosters were also conveniently murdered a week ago… further confirming Diana's findings."

Hadrian looked back and forward between the notes on the board. _How could the Basilisk travel from floor to floor so easily? There must be some sort of way for it to go through and get around the school... It definitely was not the secret passageways… or we would have been petrified when walking through them__… hmmm__… it is still strange how a previous student had died in a bathroom__… whereas, this time, there were no deaths__…_ An idea then clicked in Hadrian's head.

"The plumbing! The Basilisk has been using the pipes to get around! That was why I couldn't see it, it was inside the walls, in the drainage system! It also would link back to the bathroom where Aragog said the girl had died! The plumbing and pipe concentrations all stem from the bathrooms! There are definitely no portraits near some of the bathrooms, or ghosts wandering inside them!"

Antoninus' eyes then lit up at Hadrian's idea.

"Your right… then that means that the bathrooms could potentially be the entrance to the chamber!"

"YES! Your right Antoninus! This is it! The entrance must be on one of the bathrooms of these three floors."

Hadrian was elated. After a late night of work, they were close to finding the chamber!

"Antoninus, let's go to Hogsmeade first. We might be able to find an additional rooster there maybe. If Voldie is down there, and responsible, we need every advantage we can get against the bastard. We will leave a note for Flora and Hestia… and Daphne and Tracey... we can have them tell the rest of the Serpents and teachers if things go south."

Antoninus nodded and quickly scribbled down two notes, both boys snuck out of the common room and made their way to Hogsmeade through the one-eyed witch passageway. Hadrian glanced at Pistis' empty portrait in their room before walking off towards the one-eyed witch secret passageway.

On the way there, they barely dodged the Weasley twins that emerged from the passageway. They were about to sneak past when both twins looked up from a parchment they were carrying.

"Come out, Potter, Black-"

"We know you two are here!"

Hadrian and Antoninus rubbed their eyes. They were still slightly tired form their lack of sleep. Both boys then both lowered their disillusionment charms and came out. Hadrian wandlessly then cast a notice-me-not charm and silencing ward nearby to prevent anyone that happened to pass by from notcing their conversation. Both Weasley twins raised their eyebrows at Hadrian and Antoninus' casual appearance out of thin air.

"Fred Weasley… George Weasley…"

Both Weasley's looked slightly shocked at Antoninus' remark.

"How do you know-"

"Which one of us is which?"

"We haven't even-"

"Introduced ourselves yet."

Antoninus' eyes shifted slightly towards the parchment that the twins held.

"I assume you both are familiar with the secret one-eyed witch passageway to Hogsmeade?"

Fred then folded the parchment and eyed Antoninus wearily.

"Yes-"

"We are."

A brief silence then came between the four boys. A four-way staredown occurred in front of the one-eyed witch passageway.

"So… how does two-"

"Ickle Slytherins-"

"Know of this-"

"Secret passageway?"

Hadrian instantly responded, acting like the tense staredown never occurred.

"Explored the castle in our first-year. Found many interesting places."

Hadrian reserved his thoughts for himself. These two were the first two Gryffindors who didn't just hex them and ask questions later. Despite their taunting tone, they weren't throwing insults from the get-go… but rather baiting Hadrian and Antoninus to reveal their knowledge of the passageway.

"I see… so then the two of you-"

"Most likely know of the-"

"Other ones as well?"

Hadrian simply smiled and didn't say much more.

"So then… why do two ickle Slytherins-"

"Need to sneak out to Hogsmeade?"

"During a school lockdown?"

When the twins didn't receive an earlier response, they pressed for information from a different angle. Hadrian and Antoninus silently communicated through their eyes.

"There is an item of great importance at Hogsmeade. We will most likely need it if we are to slay Slytherin's monster."

Both twins jumped backed slightly. _Did Potter just say they were going to slay Slytherin's monster? _

"You two-"

"Know what-"

"The bloody monster-"

"from the ruddy ol chamber is?"

Fred had now slipped the parchment into his back pocket.

"Yes we do, now if you excuse us, we are going to prevent Hogwarts from being shut down."

Both Weasley twins looked utterly alarmed and gobsmacked at how confident Hadrian sounded. Right before Hadrian canceled the notice-me-not and silencing ward, he made a last comment at the twins.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone where or what we are doing. We will expose your knowledge on the secret passageways and that little tracking parchment of yours if you spill."

Both twins snapped out of their surprised state and narrowed their eyes at Potter and Black. Fred's hand slowly crept to his back pocket to feel the map. With that parting threat, Hadrian and Antoninus then entered the passageway and made their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Diana's petrification had increased the urgency in solving this chamber problem. It was time to end this, stop the Heir, stop Seithroth's Shrine from being locked, and stop Hogwarts from shutting down or die trying. Hadrian and Antoninus were willing to risk it all to keep Hogwarts open and allow them to return the following years. Hadrian and Antoninus weren't the two helpless boys watching Dumbledore duel Voldemort anymore. They had trained vigilantly to improve and be able to deal with threats themselves. Granted, they were still young and still weren't at the level of Voldemort or Dumbledore, but they wouldn't be helpless and unable to fight back anymore. Both Hadrian and Antoninus have pushed each other hard to become better fighters.

Hadrian now had a rooster in his robe pocket. It was currently transfigured into a large paintbrush. Both boys had left the Carrow twins a note that if they weren't back in the next three hours that they should tell the teaching staff everything the Serpents had found out.

"Let's go."

Hadrian and Antoninus snuck around the castle in a disillusion charm, sweeping the dungeons first. They were incredibly careful, casting detection charms for the Basilisk at every turn. It was useless to try and find a person lurking around since they had Julian's invisibility cloak. Hadrian still couldn't believe that his brother hadn't kept the cloak close to him and with him at all times. The fact he left it in his poorly locked trunk was beyond him. This made finding the person impossible as Antoninus couldn't even find them if they were under the cloak.

The boys then eventually made their way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. _Well… this place is familiar…_ Both boys thought back to when they nearly died in this corridor. The horrid situation they were in when Hadrian, Daphne, and Antoninus carrying Tracey ran out of the secret passageway here. The deadly duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore that shortly commenced after they had been at their wit's end.

"Look, Hermione! We don't know where the Diary went! Forget about it! My cloak is gone! My Dad is going to kill me!"

"Oh quit moaning Julian! You have already been going on about it for weeks! We know it has been hard for you since-"

"NO HERMIONE! It was a family heirloom! And I just lost something important like that! I also still can't believe everyone still thinks I am the Heir after my room got ransacked! It is absolutely absurd!"

Hadrian and Antoninus paused near the sinks in the girl bathroom, watching the four Gryffindors sitting on the floor. Both watched the little spat between Granger and Hadrian's brother under their disillusion charms.

"Quick… Hurry! This way! A student has been brought inside the chamber!"

Hadrian and Antoninus both caught the sound of shuffling footsteps and McGonagall's rushed voice outside the bathroom. This caused all four Gryffindors in the bathroom to get up and follow after the teachers. The second they left, Antoninus silenced the door and slammed it shut. Both boys then came out of their disillusion charm.

"Quickly, start looking for clues."

"Don't bother Hadrian, the sink."

Antoninus then knocked on the sink that Hadrian and Antoninus were standing next to. Hadrian glanced at the gigantic octangular sink pillar in the center of the bathroom. He slowly walked over, he could feel a slight pull on his Occlumency barriers. There was a slight compulsion telling him that there was nothing unusual around here. Hadrian shrugged it off and closely inspected the sink. Hadrian then eventually found a tap near the sink with a snake crest embedded on the flip side of the tap. _Clever… very well hidden._

"This is it Antoninus."

Hadrian then closed his eyes and imagined he was talking to a snake. The entrance was clearly only capable of being opened by a parseltongue.

$$ Open $$

Hadrian's eyes then shot open as he watched the sink slowly shift and unravel. A lock clicking sound rang out as the metal air vent floorboards underneath the sink extended out and started to fold. The eight sinks on each side of the octangular pillar spread out. The one then facing Hadrian and Antoninus then began to sink and formed an entrance. Hadrian walked forward slightly and peered down into the darkness.

"Be on guard the second we are down their. Remeber, he has the cloak. He could be watching us the second we are down their."

Hadrian gave Antoninus a nod and was about to jump down when Antoninus grabbed him.

"Try asking for stairs. I can see a few rectangular blocks embedded in the sides of the walls that spiral down."

$$ Stairsss $$

The sound of earth tiles being grounded was heard as stairs then emerged out of the sides of the tunnel.

"That is a lot more convenient."

Both boys then started walking down the stairs.

$$ Close $$

The sink then shut behind them as they descended down towards the chamber.

"Remeber, any movement, close your eyes instantly."

Antoninus didn't need to be told twice. He was especially vulnerable due to his advanced sight. He could look through a wall and catch the Basilisk stare. Although, that would be indirect, and he would only, fortunately, get petrified. However, that wouldn't stop Voldie/Riddle from killing him after.

When the two of them got to the bottom, they were greeted by the sight of various dead fish bones. _The great Chamber of Secrets has a collection of dead fish bones at the entrance… _The pipe tunnel from the secret entrance led them to another pathway of pipes. Hadrian and Antoninus already had their wands out, casting detecting charms at all corners of their current room. They also closely monitored their surroundings, making sure to avert their eyes and glance at the floor every now and then. After a quick silencing spell on their feet and disillusioning themselves, both boys headed down one of the other pipe tunnels.

"Stop."

Antoninus barely could be heard as he whispered this out at Hadrian. Hadrian instantly stopped and shot his eyes to the floor. There was a large opening up ahead. After a brief pause, Antoninus then motioned for them to move forward. When they came out into the larger room, Hadrian silently gasped. _Great God! That is a massive amount of shed Basilisk skin. This thing must be at least 60 foot or longer!_

"Hadrian."

Hadrian then peeled his eyes away from the shed Basilisk skin. He turned to where Antoninus' voice came from. Hadrian looked up and saw a circular doorway with various stone snakes carved into it. Hadrian then quickly looked around to detect any signs of movement. _It would look incredibly weird if the door opened and nobody walked through. If Voldie is on the other side, this might put him on high alert to kill us instantly._

"I'll be bait. Stay close by."

Hadrian whispered this out and then emerged out of his disillusionment charm. Antoninus trusted Hadrian's decision and remained invisible.

$$ Open $$

The snakes then slowly coiled and unlocked one by one. The circular vault-like door then slowly creaked open. _Riddle… Voldie… I am coming for you!_

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 15: Chamber of Secrets (PART 2)** is out →


	15. Chapter 15: Chamber of Secrets (PART 2)

**Chapter 15: Chamber of Secrets (PART 2)**

Once the giant circular snake vault door opened, Hadrian gazed into the giant room on the other side. It was almost as big as the great hall in Hogwarts! Despite the dark and damp atmosphere, the Chamber of Secrets was a sight to behold. There were many stone snake statues lined up all the way until a giant beard headstone monument at the end of the room. The room was dimly lit with a few snake-carved torches at the walls on the side. _This was definitely the right place…_

Hadrian's eyes then fixated on a body lying in front of the giant head at the end of the room. There was a puddle of water surrounding the body. Hadrian slowly approached the body, still wary of the Basilisk lurking around. The sound of his wet footsteps echoed in the chamber. Hadrian was slightly surprised when he stood in front of the body. _If I remember correctly… this is Ginny Weasley? She couldn't possibly be responsible for this__… a first year Gryffindor? A Weasley to boot as well__… no way she was a super trained wizard that knew Hogwarts that well enough to implement near perfect guerrilla tactics to petrify students__… where is Riddle?_

Hadrian glanced around the room quickly for any signs of movement before his eyes traveled down towards a jet black book that Ginny was holding. Hadrian saw small golden letters printed near the bottom of the jet black cover. _Tom Marvollo Riddle._ He was about to grab it when a red jet of light came out of nowhere and disarmed Hadrian.

Hadrian didn't panic or look at where the light came from. If the Basilisk happened to be there, he could instantly be killed if he turned so suddenly. Hadrian instead did a rough estimate of where the red light had come from and did a quick feint to go for his wand before moving the other way. Hadrian then watched closely as a green light came out of thin air and struck the spot where Hadrian supposedly should have went to grab his wand.

Hadrian then did a forward roll onto the floor, dropping near the ground, before quickly wandlessly summoning his wand to his hand and barrelled out a ton of fire in a circle around him. He quickly began the firestorm charm and had fireballs sweep out to hit the target. Antoninus was about to interfere until Hadrian let loose a circle of blue flame around him.

Antoninus used this as a distraction to pick a good spot behind one of the stone snake statues in the room. Hadrian's eyes scanned the circle of flame spreading around him. He then saw a slight shimmer to his two o'clock and pressed all the flames towards that direction. Just before impact, the flames stopped and spread out towards the side and slowly dispersed.

"Impressive, I had been expecting your brother… I guess you also possess Salazar's great gift of Parseltongue… I must admit, I had my doubts about your placement, and certainly your ascension to the rank of Serpent… but I guess you really are worthy of being in Slytherin… Potter."

Hadrian's eyes now darted around the room. The voice was echoing around the chamber and he couldn't discern where it came from. _I need to lure him out… then Antoninus might get a clean hit._

"Thank you, Tom Riddle… or should I be saying, Lord Voldemort?"

Riddle then appeared out of thin air near one of the stone snake statues and ripped off the invisibility cloak. He tossed it to the ground before walking slowly forward into the light, giving Hadrian a cold and hard look. Hadrian didn't flinch at his piercing gaze and remained perfectly calm on the outside. He was quite shocked to see such a young man in Slytherin robes and a prefect badge. _So did Voldemort really came back to the castle? No… this person in front of me is so much younger… so much more different__… but this was also Voldemort? When he was a student at Hogwarts?_

"Interesting, you seem to have easily discerned this information quite a while ago."

Riddle's image then blurred slightly as he gave Hadrian a cold and calculating look. Hadrian was a little bit puzzled by Riddle's slight blur. _Was he a ghost? What is he? He clearly could interact with objects and things around him… he was holding a wand after all__…_ Hadrian then interrupted the tense silence between them.

"So you had Ginny Weasley pose as the Heir for you?"

Hadrian cut straight to the point. There was no point dilly-dallying with Voldemort. It was better to ask pointed questions as those were the ones he would pay attention to.

Riddle then snapped out of his cold look and put on a charming smile. However, Hadrian could sense the malice behind the smile. It was awfully similar to Diana's in some sense. A brilliant smile but had a very opposite meaning.

"Yes… it was Ginny Weasley that opened the Chamber of Secrets, it was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's Cat."

"I did not know that the Head Serpent of Slytherin was a Mudblood?"

Riddle's eyes hardened and Hadrian saw a brief flicker of red in his eyes.

"She knew too much. If you and Black didn't wander around in time to save her, you would have never been able to discern the location of the Chamber… it would have been your brother down here instead of you… "

That sentence had given Hadrian a lot of information. A brief thought occurred at the back of Hadrian's mind. Riddle believed that they only knew about the chamber location and not about the Basilisk monster. _He must think we didn't come prepared for it! He doesn't know we have Roosters__… _

"Then why the Weasley? Didn't she already serve your purpose? Why bring someone who you would deem as a blood traitor within Salazar Slytherin's sacred Chamber of Secrets?"

Riddle contemplated for a moment as to whether or not say anything.

"You see Hadrian, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger."

Hadrian then turned to look at Ginny, who was still out cold. She looked a lot paler then earlier.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I am draining her life force so to speak… very soon, I, Lord Voldemort will return… then after disposing of you, I will… be having a… discussion… with your brother. The fluke of a child that somehow managed to defeated the greatest sorcerer of all time."

Hadrian contemplated Riddle's words carefully. Before coming down to the chamber, Hadrian was under the assumption that this had been the adult Voldemort behind this and did not have a body yet. Hadrian was quite surprised to see this… shade? The shade of a young Voldemort talking and able to cast spells. _But this Riddle… this Voldemort… he really was the 16-year-old Prefect and Head Serpent back then in the 1940s._ It was quite a relief in for both Hadrian and the currently invisible Antoninus. This means that this version of Voldemort shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful or experienced as the one they met last year. Without an actual form to harness or take, Voldemort definitely couldn't wield the power he was normally comfortable with. There was a reason why Riddle had the Basilisk petrify students and do the dirty work, even for Diana. He had her immobilized before attacking her. He wasn't strong enough yet to cast chain after chain of powerful spells.

It was one of the reasons why Hadrian and Antoninus even dared come down to face him. They were not naive enough into believing that they could take down a fully powered up Voldemort in a head-on fight, not even together. Whilst both Hadrian and Antoninus have significantly improved their repertoire and proficiency in spells, they were nowhere near that level that Voldemort or Dumbledore was at.

With Riddle telling him this detail, Hadrian was now confident they had the situation under control. The Basilisk, wherever it is, is Riddle's only real weapon. Hadrian didn't dare look at the Diary that was glued to the Weasley's hands. He was almost certain that was the magical item allowing this life force drain to take place. Voldemort had her break into his brother's room just to retrieve that Diary. It obviously served a great purpose.

"Despite you possessing Slytherin's great gift Potter, you won't be leaving here alive. I had my suspicions since your brother revealed that ability as well… A shame that you won't live much longer to use that gift. There can only be one true Heir to Slytherin, one person to rightfully claim Slytherin's heritage… And that person is me!"

Riddle then turned and walked towards the giant beard head statue and hissed out in parseltongue.

$$ Slytherin! Greatest of the Founding Four! $$

Hadrian then felt slight vibrations on the floor as the statue's mouth opened. The puddles on the floor shimmered slightly from the vibrations.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, the true Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the twin brother of the Boy-who-lived… Hadrian Potter!"

$$ Sss… I hunger… sss $$

The Basilisk! It is coming! Hadrian instantly started running away towards behind a snake statue. He needed to hid behind somewhere and not meet the gaze of the Basilisk. Hadrian flayed his arms about whilst running, hoping Antoninus understood that as a warning of the Basilisk coming, shut your eyes and hide. Voldemort fortunately only saw this as a sign of panic and rushed movement and laughed at Hadrian's hurried sprint.

"Parseltongue won't save you now Potter! It only obeys me!"

After taunting Hadrian further, Riddle turned towards the Basilisk.

$$ Dinner, feast on him… and don't listen to what he saysss $$

The Basilisk let out a screech and darted towards where Hadrian hid. _Great… there goes any hope of converting the Basilisk…_ Hadrian decided then to quickly deal with the Basilisk, then destroy the Diary. Hadrian took out the paintbrush in his robe pocket and canceled the transfiguration, returning it back to a rooster.

"NO!"

Riddle yelled when he heard the rooster's crow. The Basilisk thrashed around and let loose an ear-piercing scream of pain. Hadrian then felt the stone snake statue he was hiding behind suddenly shift. Hadrian didn't bother looking, he quickly banished the rooster out towards the next snake statue as he dived out of the way and onto the floor, shutting his eyes. Hadrian heard a loud crash as he quickly waved his wand to create a protego dome shield to cover his body. Hadrian felt a few rocks and debris collide and bounce off his shield before a few began to pile on top of him.

Hadrian slowly opened his eyes once he could only hear the sound of water dripping onto the floor. Hadrian then concentrated heavily. He channeled his power into casting multiple Wingardium Leviosia simultaneously to lift the many debris piled on top of and around him. After removing the rubble on top of him, Hadrian looked to his left on saw the Basilisk, unmoving in a pile of rocks. _The bloody serpent tried to take me with him! Or her… whatever gender the Basilisk was!_

Hadrian then barely noticed a green light from the corner of his eye as he ducked down and rolled to his right. Riddle then hissed as his shot missed. His form then blurred slightly.

"You may have defeated the Basilisk, but you are no match for the Heir of Slytherin, Potter!"

Hadrian quickly looked up at Voldemort before quickly deflecting a Reducto, Diffindo and two other curses he didn't recognize. _He isn't using Unforgivables?_ Hadrian then noticed that Voldemort shimmered slightly after casting multiple dark curses. _He doesn't have access to the majority of his power yet! I need to sever the link between him and the Diary! _Hadrian after deflecting quickly went on the offensive, casting Flamma Flagellum and Confringo at Voldemort.

However, his spells simply went through him. _Blast it!_ Hadrian's lips thinned as he saw his spells go through Riddle and hit the walls in behind him in the distance. Voldemort didn't wait as the spells went through him. He quickly returned fire, sending a variety of spells from different angels at Hadrian.

However, at this level of just spell exchange during a duel, and with no powerful magic like tidal waves from Aqua Eructo, cursed flames of Fiendfyre, and dark shadowy animals of Somnum Exterreri, Hadrian could manage the duel quite well. Especially since Riddle wasn't using any unforgivables as well, due to the power drain on his current form.

After Riddle showed Hadrian that spells couldn't hit him, he upped the pace and constantly fired spells at Hadrian, ignoring any spell sent at him. _Dammit!_ Hadrian didn't have a chance to get the Diary! Riddle's lack of need to go on defense means that any spell that Hadrian deflects or fires back won't affect his offensive flow of spells. Hadrian has to constantly dodge, deflect, and block the spells that Riddle is spewing at him.

Hadrian was about to block another spell when Antoninus materialized in front of him and shot a spell head on and brought himself and Riddle into a battle between wills. Yellow light met black light as a sphere of energy formed in the center between Riddle and Antoninus.

"End it!"

Antoninus told Hadrian whilst gritting his teeth. He gripped his wand tightly as he focused on the battle of wills between Riddle and him. Hadrian instantly utilized the opportunity brought about by Antoninus. Hadrian pointed his wand at the Diary and cast the summoning charm. However, the Diary didn't come to him. Hadrian quickly realized there must have been an anti-summoning charm. Improvising on the spot, Hadrian cast the summoning charm at Ginny Weasley's body and had the girl shoot towards him whilst clutching the Diary.

Riddle's eyes widened as he saw Ginny's body fly towards Hadrian. Riddle let loose a ferocious scream as he forcefully jabbed his wand upwards and pulled the connection up towards the ceiling. The connection between Antoninus and Riddle was broken as there was an explosion at the ceiling. Hadrian had his hands on the Diary now, he was about to use the most powerful spell he knew, Fiendfyre, to destroy it. No doubt Riddle placed some sort of enchantment on it.

"Fiendfyre."

Hadrian felt a slight tug in his gut as he shot out the cursed flames from his wand. Hadrian tuned out Riddle's ear-piercing screams and focused on controlling the flames as he burned the Diary. Riddle dropped his wand and got onto his knees, clutching his now distorted face.

The Diary was a lot more durable then it looked, it slowly withered away, instead of being burnt instantly. Hadrian was right to use the strongest spell he knew off. Antoninus watched as Riddle's form started to fade, with golden rays of light shooting out from his body. Soon Riddle's body exploded, sending golden sparks of energy all across the room, like a firework going off indoors.

A silence then descended once Riddle was gone. Hadrian and Antoninus didn't dare to breathe, both still cautious as to whether or not Riddle was gone. The only sound now left in the chamber was that of water droplets dripping down from the damaged ceiling.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 16: Free Again** is out →


	16. Chapter 16: Free Again

**Chapter 16: Free Again**

Hadrian looked over at Ginny Weasley, who was still out cold on the stone floor. Hadrian then went to go inspect the ashes of the Diary. That had been one bloody powerful artifact. Fiendfyre even took time to destroy it. _Interesting… the Diary was apparently was the cause of this fiasco. It acted as the anchor in manipulating the events of the Chamber of Secrets._

"Hadrian. When you were dueling with Riddle, I had a good look at the Diary. It had the same aura as Quirrell's head. It was like… a part of Riddle was living inside that Diary."

Hadrian's eyes widened at Antoninus' claim.

"That would explain how he could cast spells that affected the surrounding environment. I am pretty sure no ghost or memory generated illusion could do that."

Hadrian then returned his gaze to the Diary ashes. _Just what kind of magic was at play here? A part of Riddle living inside the Diary? This isn't the first time that Antoninus and I saw a piece of the dark tosser embedded in another thing__… just this time it was an object instead of a person__… _Hadrian then turned his gaze towards the open dark mouth, where the Basilisk came out of. The darkness had a sense of mystery and depth to it. Hadrian decided they could explore another time. Right now it wouldn't be a good idea if the Weasley woke up and saw them scouring about in the chamber.

Hadrian was brought out of his thoughts as he instinctively caught a silky piece of fabric.

"Better make sure your brother doesn't know we have this now."

Hadrian's eyes widened as he inspected the silky piece of fabric. This invisibility cloak was definitely something they were going to keep. _To even avoid Antoninus' eyes… Riddle should've used this advantage… but I guess his curiosity to speak and converse with me won out._

"Let's get going."

Hadrian also scooped up the Diary ashes and placed them in a pouch. Antoninus then flicked his wand at Ginny to levitate her. The two boys then retraced their steps all the way back until the 2nd floor girls bathroom. The two boys entered a brightly lit bathroom. Both two boys squinted their eyes. They had been down in the dark and dimly lit chamber for quite some time. Both boys quickly made their way to the hospital wing, completely relaxed now that the threat was over. Both of them were quite exhausted as well. They had only slept for 3 hours each day for the last two days as they had been working all night to figure out the mystery of the chamber.

"Oh Albus, I am afraid it is too late! Ginny Weasley has been dragged down to the chamber and… POTTER! BLACK!"

McGonagall screamed the two of their names as Hadrian and Antoninus entered the hospital wing. Antoninus flicked his wand at Weasley and had her body levitate and lie down on one of the beds near the petrified students. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, based on Hadrian and Antoninus' filthy state, he could guess what has happened. Despite being briefly surprised at Dumbledore's return, Hadrian and Antoninus were quite exhausted themselves and didn't bother with the other teacher's astonished looks. Even Snape had a slight twitch in his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, Miss Weasley's mind has been tampered with. I suggest you soften the effects of potential mind control before sending her to St. Mungo."

Hadrian then picked himself a bed and sat down on it. Meanwhile, all the teachers looked incredibly shocked at what Hadrian had just said. Hadrian and Antoninus then gave a brief overview of what transpired inside the Chamber of Secrets. Both boys had told the teachers of the entrance at the second floor girl's bathroom and how Hadrian and Antoninus happened to stumble across and followed Ginny Weasley inside under the disillusionment charm.

This cover story apparently was good enough for most teachers, but not Dumbledore. Dumbledore had kept pressing them on the specific contents of the chamber and prodding for detailed descriptions. Hadrian was slightly annoyed at Dumbledore's reluctant instance. Hadrian eventually took out the pouch to change the subject slightly and explained it was the burned ashes from Tom Riddle's Diary. Hadrian then told Dumbledore and the teachers that this was the dark artifact that had possessed Ginny. Dumbledore's eyes widened upon seeing the ashes. He could still sense traces of dark magic from it. Dumbledore inspected it closely before he continued to question Hadrian and Antoninus further.

After the questions, Hadrian and Antoninus went straight back to the Slytherin common room. Hadrian was quite annoyed. He had gathered the Diary ashes in hopes that Dumbledore might reveal to them what kind of magical item it was. Hadrian didn't need to press Dumbledore to know the old man was holding his cards close to his chest again. It was beyond obvious to both Hadrian and Antoninus that Dumbledore knew what the Diary was, or had a very plausible theory of what it was. Both boys walked through the common room entrance after giving the password, they had one more thing to do before resting. Hadrian walked towards the location of Sephiroth's Shrine. Hadrian hoped that it was the same as the opening the chamber.

$$ Open $$

The smooth wall then slowly opened in the seemingly invisible hallway. Hadrian then entered the familiar shrine and locked his eyes instantly at the portrait of Pistis. Hadrian was horrified when he saw the torn and cut portrait. Hadrian saw Pistis' frozen and disconnected form in between the cuts and tears in the portrait.

$$ Help… Hadrian $$

Hadrian instantly waved his wand to cast the Reparo spell. The portrait instantly was fixed and Pistis was free to move once again.

$$ AAHHHHHH… free again...sss $$

$$ Are you alright Pistis? $$

$$ Yesss… and Riddle has been dealt with? $$

$$ Yesss… both him and… the Basilisk are gone. $$

Pistis coiled back slightly before relaxing.

$$ You went down there didn't you? Both of you? $$

Pistis then shifted and glanced at Antoninus as well.

$$ Yesss… we know of the Chamber of Secrets… it was what you hinted at about unleashing the monster last year wasn't it? $$

$$ Yesss… it was something that you must find out yourselves… I was under oath and command to not reveal the location, or what lived inside the chamber… $$

Hadrian nodded. _It did make sense, the chamber wouldn't be much of a secret if Pistis could tell anyone… but then again, there were only so many parselmouths. It must have been some sort of trial to see if the person was worthy…_

$$ How do we set the shrine back to normal for other Serpents to access? $$

$$ Say in parseltongue 'Sephiroth… the Serpent of Slytherin… Rusus Aperire. It will return it to its original ssstate… $$

$$ Sephiroth! The Serpent of Slytherin, Rusus Aperire! $$

A green glow emanated from the sculpted Sephiroth on the ceiling. It then let out a hiss as Hadrian felt a wave of magic flow around the room.

$$ Thank you, Pistis… I would ask you on Riddle, but I am quite thoroughly exhausted and sleep deprived. If you don't mind, do you think we can discuss tomorrow? $$

Pistis nodded her head.

$$ Of course… I can now return to your room and directly talk to you again… there is no need to come directly to the shrine if you still plan on keeping your parseltongue a secret… $$

* * *

"So let me get this straight-"

"The two of you-"

"Found the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Went down and faced off against-"

"The Riddle bloke-"

"And killing a Basilisk?!"

Both Carrow twins stared gobsmacked at Antoninus as he explained to all the Serpents what happened in the chamber at the Seats of the Seven Serpents. It was only Antoninus, the Carrow twins, Marcus, and Fabian currently at the table in the common room. Diana was still petrified. Fabian had notified everyone of the draught from the mandrake roots were being administered to petrified victims in two days. Diana was going to be back soon. Hadrian was currently still 'asleep' and not present as he had been even more tired due to how much magical energy he expended in combat. That was the explanation that Antoninus had given to the other Serpents. The real reason he wasn't present was because he was talking and catching up with Pistis in their room right now. Pistis had informed him of a secret passageway inside the shrine that led straight to the chamber. Hadrian was currently discussing Riddle and a few other aspects of the chamber.

"Merlin's beard Antoninus! How big was the Basilisk? Was it-"

"Come now Marcus-"

"Don't ask such-"

"Silly questions!"

Both Carrow twins chided at Marcus' question, cutting him off quickly.

"To see how big the Basilisk was-"

"Antoninus and Hadrian would have had to look at it-"

"And died from its gaze-"

"Or become petrified from an indirect look."

Antoninus quickly chimed in before Marcus blew up at the Carrow twins' shenanigans.

"It was probably 60 foot or longer. Like how Flora and Hestia alluded to, I did not get a good look at the Basilisk, even when dead. However, based on the shed skin we saw, I'd estimate it was that large."

Marcus looked incredibly shocked at Antoninus' reply whilst Fabian looked approvingly at Antoninus.

"So what did I miss?"

Everyone then turned their attention to Hadrian who slid into his seat at the table.

* * *

"You do know that both of you are idiots right? YOU WENT DOWN WILLINGLY TO CHALLENGE-"

"Enough Tracey, I am sure Hadrian and Antoninus already got told that by the teachers."

Daphne then gave Hadrian and Antoninus a piercing look. Hadrian and Antoninus however nonchalantly shrugged and didn't say much. Dumbledore had not directly revealed Hadrian and Antoninus' huge role in solving the mystery of the chamber. The Hogwarts rumor mill however caught on due to the special services award to the school that both boys received. This had spread rumors of all sorts around the houses. Only a select few and the Serpents of Slytherin knew of the truth behind the chamber fiasco. Hadrian then changed the subject away from the chamber and asked Daphne on schoolwork.

"Have you decided on your courses for next year, Daphne? Tracey?"

Tracey's eyes popped out of her sockets. _How could the two of them seem so uncaring of what they just faced? They just fought against You-know-who and a Basilisk! A bloody-_

"I will be taking, Runes, Arithmancy, and Creatures. Tracey is also taking, Runes and Arithmancy, but taking divination as her third subject."

Daphne had said the last part with a slightly harder tone of distaste. Hadrian nodded at Daphne's statement with a look of approval.

"What about the two of you?"

"Antoninus and I are taking the same subjects as you, Runes, Arithmancy, and Creatures."

Daphne was about to say something before Antoninus chimed in.

"We can talk more about grades and things later… are you ready for the challenge for the seats? The bracket this year is a lot wider due to three seats being open. No doubt there will be additional people coming to watch the challenge since exams have been canceled."

Daphne took a moment to gather herself before giving a look of absolute confidence at Antoninus.

"I am ready."

"Good, because Marcus sure took his time to inform you. Be aware, since there is a crowd this time, people may decide to challenge you straight away after you become Serpent. If you are feeling fatigued or low on energy after your duel, deflect to Antoninus or I."

Daphne stared at Hadrian for a brief moment before a spark occurred in her eyes.

"You are going to become Head Serpent… aren't you?"

Hadrian only gave an aloof smile.

"That is yet to be decided, Diana is going to be unpetrified in two days. Only she can decide whom the next Head Serpent is. I know that the Carrow twins won't be challenging for the position and neither is Antoninus. Most likely I will be the next Head Serpent."

"Heh? Does that mean I need to address you as the mighty Head Serpent of Slytherin now?"

Daphne then whacked Tracey on the back of her head. Hadrian and Antoninus simply chuckled at Tracey's antics.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind."

Antoninus rolled his eyes at Hadrian.

After a bit more bantering back and forth, Hadrian and Antoninus went back down to the chamber through Sephiroth's Shrine. Hadrian made sure no other Serpent was at the shrine before going through a secret bookshelf entrance near Pistis' portrait. Hadrian and Antoninus entered the chamber through a wall near the circular vault door. It was a lot more convenient. Hadrian quickly hissed out open in parseltongue and entered the giant hall of snake statues behind the vault door.

$$ Slytherin! Greatest of the Hogwarts Four! $$

The giant beared head statue opened its mouth. This time, no Basilisk came slithering out as it was still currently lying against a destroyed section of snake statues and wall rubble on the left side of the chamber. Looking at the Basilisk again, Hadrian was reminded of his conversation with Pistis a few days ago. The Basilisk skin and venom were worth a lot, he could sell parts or even have them crafted into battlemage robes. That may be something to ask Sharptooth and Bloodfang when they go to Gringotts this summer.

"Guess I can't go any further."

Antoninus then demonstrated by extending his hand out in front of the mouth entrance. An invisible force prevented his hand from passing through the entrance.

"Whatever is inside must be of great importance if there is a blood barrier at this juncture and not at the opening entrance to the chamber. Be careful Hadrian, I'll be waiting here."

Hadrian nodded and then entered the dark alcove inside the statue's mouth. There then was a noticeable passageway on the right-hand side before a steep drop down into a dark void below. Hadrian then took the right passageway and came to a dimly lit room. The room was lit with candles on the shelves and a small chandelier on the ceiling. There were various runes drawn on the floor and a few books on the bookshelves. This seemed to be Slytherin's study that Pistis talked to him about the other day.

Hadrian held out his wand at the bookshelf and scanned for any cursed or deadly objects. Fortunately, there wasn't anything of sorts that Hadrian could detect. Hadrian then took a book off the shelf and opened it to the first page. _Soul magic… what on earth is this?_ The writing in this book formed both ink and blood. Hadrian could smell the heavy stench from the book. Hadrian had no idea what was written in the book, there were many symbols and runic configurations he didn't recognize. He saw some form of arithmetic equation, maybe Antoninus could decipher that part later when they came back to the chamber tomorrow. Hadrian quickly placed that book back on the shelf before scrolling through the other books and materials in the study.

"Here we go…"

Hadrian then opened a scroll that was tucked in between two books. He unrolled it and found some sort of map of the chamber… and Hogwarts.

"The map of the pipelines of Hogwarts."

Hadrian's eyes widened as the map glowed green and a bunch of green lines started to appear and connect the chamber to the lower floors of the school. It showed the pipe works for all of Hogwarts. Hadrian was amazed at what he saw, there were certain parts of the castle that allowed access to the pipelines that the Basilisk must have used. Hadrian then saw that most of these openings for entering the pipeline that led to the chamber were on the dungeons, first, second, and third floor levels. I guess that makes a lot more sense as to why the attacks took place around those floors as well. There weren't any other ways for the Basilisk to exit the pipes and quickly return back into them.

Hadrian then left the study after quickly skimming through all the other books. He was going to keep all the books down in the chamber until they left for the summer. He really didn't want the chance someone stumbled across a book on soul magic. Hadrian was pretty sure this branch of magic was highly illegal and restricted. _Maybe I should move a few other books like Nicholas' book he gave me for Yule on runes and warding for creatures down into the chamber._

"Anything interesting?"

Hadrian smiled widely.

"I found a few additional secret passageways… the pipelines. There are ways to enter it."

Antoninus' eyes glimmered as both boys exited the chamber and went back to the dead fish bones area. There were multiple pipes that led away from this area. Come on Antoninus, this way.

"What? Where did you go, Hadrian?"

Hadrian turned around and looked extremely perplexed. _I just moved about ten meters in front of him into the pipe passageway, how can Antoninus of all people, not see me? Unless…_

"Can you hear me Antoninus?"

"Yea? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Hadrian then thought back to the map he found then something clicked in his mind. _Of course! The Fidelius charm! It must be why Antoninus can't see this! It was just like Sephiroth Shrine's hallway entrance! Antoninus couldn't see that until he read the secret message on the back of the parchment given by Diana. The phrase I read on the map is the key! That was how I saw the map reveal to me the location of these pipelines. _Hadrian quickly ran back towards Antoninus. Antoninus was slightly surprised as Hadrian appeared out of nowhere for him. For the person that usually used to seeing a change in an aura between an invisible and visible person, it was quite the shock.

"Come, I'll go back and get the secret phrase for you to read."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 17: Head Serpent of Slytherin** is out →


	17. Chapter 17: Head Serpent of Slytherin

**Chapter 17: Head Serpent of Slytherin**

Diana finally felt her limbs loosen up, they were no longer tense and rigid. Her body deflated as she came out of her petrified. She let out a loud gasp as her body relaxed. She shot up off the bed instantly, once she realized her wand wasn't on her and came face to face with Hadrian holding her wand out for her.

"Good morning."

Diana noticeably relaxed slightly as she took her wand from Hadrian. She then glanced around the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey happily distributing the draught from the mandrake to petrify the other students. Pomfrey's demeanor was enough for Diana to come to a conclusion. Her eyes then flicked over to a calendar nearby and saw that it was

"I'd take it that the chamber crisis has come to pass?"

Hadrian didn't even think it strange for Diana to come to that conclusion instantly after she woke up from her petrification. _She was always very observant… probably had a lot of time to think about the chamber, the Serpents, the investigations they conducted and other things whilst she was petrified._

"Yes, it has been handled."

Diana raised her left eyebrow at Hadrian's answer. She clearly understood Hadrian's meaning behind his words. Despite not directly stating it, it was pretty obvious to Diana that Hadrian and Antoninus had handled the matter. Diana then went to feel her robe pocket and noticed that the parchment was gone. A small and near unnoticeable smile then curved onto her lips. She then reached underneath her robes and clutched a spot above her right hip area and felt smooth skin. There was no trace of a scar or wound.

"Where is Antoninus? I must say that his healing spells were quite exemplary. A less adequate one may have resulted in my death."

"He is currently with Marcus at the Quidditch pitch. There was a bit of a scuffle with the Gryffindors for Quidditch practice despite the season being over. Marcus is going to be making Antoninus captain for the Quidditch team next year."

Diana nodded approvingly. Pomfrey then came bustling over to do a double check before attending to the other bewildered unpetrified students.

"I see, I assume Fabian has temporarily taken the position of Head Serpent during my absence?"

Diana asked this whilst fixing her robes slightly before gesturing for Hadrian to walk with her.

"Yes, it was brought up after Antoninus and I found you petrified."

"I see… well, I assume our timetable for the challenge to the seats is still on schedule?"

"Good. How many other students were petrified?"

"There weren't anymore after you, the incident had been resolved before any further attacks."

"What of the other houses? What were there responses to the events of the chamber being resolved?"

"Overall quite happy, although, a few still have an issue with that potentially Slytherins solved the chamber crisis."

Diana stifled a laugh. Hadrian knew Diana already deduced that it was him and Antoninus that resolved the chamber fiasco. Hadrian was just being purposefully evasive in a jokingly manner. Hadrian then spoke the password to the Slytherin common room and Diana and he entered. All the other Serpents, minus Antoninus and Marcus instantly stood from their seats at the table to greet Diana. Hadrian followed Diana over as all of them quickly began talking about the challenge for the seats. Hadrian didn't have to cast Quiescis Canetis, the silencing ward as Diana had done it already. _She certainly hasn't lost her touch…_

Diana was definitely not one for sentiment or needed compassion after her near death and petrification, that kind of character wouldn't be fit for Head Serpent in the first place. She had already dug back into current events instantly, even with some of the questions that she had asked Hadrian on their walk to the common room were about current transpiring events. She spared no thought on her injury and didn't inquire much further about the chamber until she had a good understanding of what was happening then and now.

"How much longer until Antoninus and Marcus are back?"

"Around 15 minutes."

Diana pondered over Hadrian's words.

"Very well, I have a few things to discuss. I assume the shrine is available once again?"

"Yes, it is now accessible once again."

"Good, when Antoninus and Marcus get here, notify them to meet at the shrine. Everyone else, we will reconvene in 15 minutes."

Everyone nodded and dispersed on Diana's command. Hadrian went to go talk with Daphne and Tracey whilst waiting for Antoninus and Marcus to arrive.

* * *

Julian was absolutely livid. His brother had supposedly solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets? Impossible! Julian had thought after they went to see the Acromantulas that Hadrian and Black were responsible for the chamber. However, Dumbledore had come out and awarded them with special services to the school and didn't give a reason why. Julian had followed the rumor mill and everyone in Hogwarts was either talking about his brother solving the mystery or was responsible for it.

"Where's Hadrian now?"

"Slytherin Common Room-"

"Hasn't come out yet."

"Both him and Black are standing perfectly still in a corridor before the Slytherin dormitories."

Julian nodded at the two Weasley twins. He didn't know how they knew, but the Weasley twins were certain that his brother and Black were still in the common room. Fred and George had been a lot more uptight about the Maurader's Map ever since Hadrian had pointed it out to them. Hadrian and Antoninus, however, weren't technically in the Slytherin common room. It was the last recording of them on the map before they entered the corridor to Sephiroth's Shrine, one which the Maurader's Map hasn't charted or accounted for. That was why Hadrian and Antoninus appeared perfectly still in the middle of the corridor to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Alright, thanks, you guys."

Both Weasley twins nodded. Although they didn't like why Julian was willing to attack Hadrian and Black, they still helped Julian out. They needed to send a message and a prank back at them after Hadrian dangerously identified the map and sort of threatened the two of them. Julian hadn't obviously told them his intentions on tracking Hadrian and Black, but Julian had told Ron and Seamus. Ron had easily blabbed it out and gave away why they were going after them.

Julian, Ron, and Seamus quickly went near a corridor that led to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Alright… remember, the two of them pack a punch. We gotta use the new spells Hermione taught us. The Confringo spell should be a good enough distraction, as well as the spell Bombarda. Make sure to not actually hit them, but the surroundings…"

Ron and Seamus bobbed their heads up and down.

"Once both of their views are obstructed, we cast Stupefy silently. This is what we practiced so god damn hard in silent casting for!"

"Yeah!"

"Right, Julian."

They crouched on each side of the pillar in the corridor leading to the Slytherin Common Room, hidden from view. Ron and Seamus were on the left side whilst Julian was on the right. _They were going to get the real people responsible! Dumbledore has been fooled! Things were not over yet… hmph… Hadrian always did make fun of my loud casting and yelling__… now I've caught up and going to take down his arrogant and taunting ass. Too bad Hermione refused__… I don't know why she doesn't agree with me! She probably just can't accept that a student was capable of something that she couldn't do__… yeah__… must be a pride thing! I'll catch Hadrian and Black and prove it!_

* * *

Antoninus and Marcus entered the shrine. They both had slightly messy hair as they hadn't fixed it properly as they had rushed their showers after getting back to their dorms.

"Antoninus… congratulations on becoming the Quidditch Team Captain, I suspect that Slytherin will do incredibly well in the following years."

"Thank you, Diana."

Diana then tore her gaze away from Antoninus to address all of the Serpents in the room.

"As you all no doubt are aware of, along with Fabian and Marcus, this is my final year at Hogwarts…"

All six other Serpents remained silent as Diana spoke. They were well aware of why Diana had gathered them in the shrine.

"I will soon be gone and will need another to take up the mantle of Head Serpent."

Diana then fixed her eyes onto Hadrian. Hadrian's heart thumped at a slightly quicker rhythm.

"I am proposing to elect Hadrian as the new Head Serpent. Does anyone here wish to challenge my proposition."

Dead silence. Nobody objected against Diana's claim. Hadrian was slightly shocked. He would have thought that the Carrow twins may have made a play here, despite not showing any interest in the Head Serpent position. _Wasn't… wasn't things going too smoothly? This was something I was interested in last year when I was first told about the Serpents of Slytherin from Pistis… Wasn't this coming about too soon? _Hadrian was slightly bewildered that there had been no resistance against him, not even comments telling him that he would need 'step up his game'. Everyone amongst them seemed perfectly content with this decision.

"Good. Then effectively and immediately, I will be stepping down and declaring Hadrian as Head Serpent. Everyone, leave Hadrian and I… I have a few things to discuss with him… alone."

The other Serpents then proceeded to leave the shrine. Both Carrow twins bubbled with excitement as they left. Marcus scratched his head, surprised at how sudden this change was. Fabian was equally surprised, despite not showing any indication of it. He thought Diana would hang on to her position all the way until the end of this year, until June 1st, the last day of school. Antoninus gave Hadrian a pat on the back before taking his leave as well. The room became silent as Hadrian and Diana stood in the center of the room. The liquid glow from the pensive cascaded off the wall behind her.

"You didn't expect it this soon did you?"

Diana always seemed to have a way of understanding things or reading other people easily.

"No, I did not… I did think I would have the best chance once you left, since Fabian was leaving as well. I didn't expect it to be this immediate… certainly not right after you had been unpetrified."

"I did have a long time to think things through whilst petrified."

Diana then turned her back towards Hadrian and moved towards the pensive.

"At first, I debated between both Antoninus and you. The Carrow twins never had that ambition, and if one of them had become Head Serpent, it may have caused friction with the other twin. It might ruin their dynamic if it came to be… however, the more I thought about it, it became clear to me that you were the only viable option."

Diana put her wand to her temple before dragging out a silvery strand of glowing energy and dispersing it into the pensive.

"How so?"

Diana then turned back around a gave her signature smile at Hadrian.

"Your relationship with Antoninus is a lot more mature and less likely to decay if one of you became Head Serpent. Also… Antoninus never desired the Head Serpent position as much as you… your interest in the lineage and history of Serpents certainly made you a candidate."

Hadrian gave a curt nod at Diana.

"And besides… why would an Heir to Slytherin not be worthy of becoming Head Serpent?"

Hadrian sighed.

"You have known that since you did that surprise test on me… haven't you?"

Diana smirked slightly.

"Very observant as usual Hadrian. Yes… I have known since then."

"How did you know that I wasn't the one behind the chamber and locked the Serpents out of the shrine?"

Diana then waved her wand at the pensive. Memories of their interactions were projected out of the pensive.

"Your lack of knowledge on how to seal the shrine at first was a good indication that you weren't behind it. However, I was still cautious, as you could have easily faked that… but the petrification of students that you weren't even remotely interested in was what made me certain you weren't behind it."

Hadrian calmly looked at Diana, his heartbeat remaining steady.

"Besides, as I have said many times, you are more observant than most Hadrian. Just like just now, you know when to keep a secret and beat around the bush… and also know when it is futile to keep that facade. Not many people are impressive and can keep that illusion of strength and knowing everything. Being Head Serpent will require someone with attention to detail like that. You will make many enemies… and you need to appear without weakness at all times…"

Hadrian nodded at Diana's assessment of him.

"Although, I would have greatly appreciated if you had informed me of your unique ability to interact with snakes earlier… despite the fact that I would still forbid you to unlock the shrine… doing so would have alerted Riddle of our movements… but we could have perhaps used your ability to actively seek and listen in on the Basilisk's whereabouts and be a step ahead."

"Believe me, I tried, but I barely had any notice prior to the Basilisk's petrification attack. It was necessary that my ability was kept secret. Antoninus was the only person I trusted. The person, now knowing that it was Riddle, who was behind these attacks… easily could get any information that was known by teachers or students in the castle. If he knew my parseltongue abilities, this would make him prepare for that. It was a trump card that I utilized, in the end, to enter the chamber when Riddle only thought my brother could."

After responding to Diana's observation, Hadrian then fully explained Tom Riddle / Voldemort's role in the Chamber of Secrets and what occurred down in the chamber to Diana. Diana's eyes widened when Hadrian mentioned the chamber and became extremely focused on Hadrian's words.

"What more is down within the chamber? Did you perhaps explore any other areas after defeating Riddle?"

Hadrian simply smirked before he hissed out in parseltongue. The bookshelf near Pistis then magical opened and a dark looming passage appeared.

"Why don't you follow me down there and see for yourself?"

A wicked smile then graced Diana's lips. She swayed her hips slightly as she bounced off a desk that she was leaning on.

"Certainly… Head Serpent."

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 18: Fresh Blood** is out →


	18. Chapter 18: Fresh Blood

**Chapter 18: Fresh Blood**

"Impressive… sixty-seven foot long… and you slew it. Quite the achievement Hadrian."

Hadrian and Diana reentered the shrine after emerging from the secret passage from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Diana, Hadrian."

Diana and Hadrian both snapped their heads forward to see Antoninus standing with the Carrow twins flanking him near the entrance to the invisible hallway to the shrine.

"Yes, Antoninus."

"We have guests outside the Slytherin Common Room."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Antoninus' remark. Hadrian took a split second to catch onto what Antoninus had ment. Hadrian let out a sigh.

"My brother?"

Both Carrow twins smiled at Hadrian's quick deduction.

"Yes, him, Weasley, and Finnigan-"

"Have set up an ambush outside!"

"Approximately twenty meters down the corridor."

"Most likely lying in wait for both you and Antoninus."

Hadrian nodded before he hissed out for the passageway to the chamber to open. Both Carrow twins were slightly shocked at Hadrian's parseltongue, but chose not to question it. In fact, after their brief surprise, both twins maniacally smiled.

"Well then, I suppose we should give them a surprise?"

* * *

"When is he going to come out? He can't be hauled up in there all day."

"Julian, maybe we should call it a day? God knows how long those snakes are scheming."

Julian was about to agree with Ron, they had waited for over two hours for Hadrian and Black to come out of the common room. Julian's eyes then lit up as he saw Black exit the common room. _Drats! His brother wasn't there!_ Oh well, Black will have to do. Julian then signaled to Ron and Seamus, who was on the opposite side of the pillars in the corridor as Black walked towards them.

Black's footsteps echoed in Julian's mind as he walked closer and closer towards their ambush area.

Julian gave Ron and Seamus a nod before flinging out from hiding and launching a stupify non-verbally. Ron and Seamus followed, however, whispering Stupify quietly as they hadn't grasped non-verbal casting that well.

Antoninus had seen them hiding behind the pillars with his Eye of Kilrogg and easily dodged the spells by simply dashing in between the three Stupify spells. More spells followed Antoninus as Julian shouted out a barrage of spells.

"Confringo! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Flipendo!"

Antoninus took note of the obvious spells that Julian had flung at him. Antoninus easily batted them away using the Repellere deflecting charm, creating a triangle formation with his wand movement.

"Reducto!"

Ron yelled this spell out as it went towards Antoninus. When Ron saw the spell hit he smiled with glee, until Antoninus remained oblivious, not seemingly affected by the Reducto at all.

"What? How did he-"

All three Gryffindors then watched as Antoninus' body dissolved into black smoke. All three stared wide eye at the spot in which Antoninus' image disappeared.

"Urgh!"

Seamus cried out as he was blasted off his feet and onto the floor. Ron was surprised as Seamus was launched forward and not backward. _The attack had come from behind them!_ Ron spun around only to find a red light fly straight at him and knocking him unconscious. His reflexes were way too slow and he hadn't even thought of to shield instantly as he turned around. There was no chance for him to block that stunner from the start.

"How-"

"Pathetic."

Julian's eyebrows shot up at seeing his two friends sprawled across the floor in awkward angles. He turned and glared murderously at the two near-identical older looking girls flanking his brother. He could only tell the difference between them due to their hairstyles.

"Reducto!"

Flora swatted the spell that came at her easily. Julian then unleashed spell after spell straight at Flora. Flora taunted Julian whilst blocking the spellfire, as Julian so graciously screamed out the incantation whilst in the heat of a duel.

Antoninus then all of a sudden emerged out of the shadows, darkness enveloped around him as he materialized on Julian's right. Antoninus instantly shot a disarming charm and caught Julian's wand. Julian was livid, he hadn't seen Black sneak up on him as he was focused on offensively pressing Flora. Julian turned around to run at Antoninus with his fists but was instead sent flying onto the floor face first by a stunner to the back of his head. Hestia erupted with laughter as she shot the spell at him.

"Are you sure he is-"

"Your brother Hadrian?"

"He doesn't have-"

"The intelligence of a-"

"Troll!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes at the twins' response in unison at the end. Hadrian walked over to his brother's stunned body. He quickly bound Julian and his friends in ropes before levitating them to the nearest empty classroom. Hadrian casually flicked his wand and caused all the furniture in the empty classroom to vanish. Both Flora and Hestia smirked at seeing Hadrian's casual display of power. Antoninus then shut the door and locked it, lacing a silencing ward around the room as well.

"Now then, could you please tell us why you have attempted to attack us... brother?"

Julian didn't respond, neither did his friends.

"My bad, I had forgotten."

Hadrian smirked as he waved his wand to revive him from his stunned state. Julian gave Hadrian a hated glare.

"Now… care to provide an answer? Brother?"

Julian gritted his teeth as his brown eyes glowered with hatred.

"I know it is you! You are responsible! The other teachers just don't-"

"HahahaHAHAHA"

Both Carrow twins uncontrollably let out laughter at Julian's accusation.

"Sorry Hadrian-"

"To even say that your brother-"

"Has even a troll's level of intelligence-"

"Is an insult to trolls!"

"He has-"

"No intelligence-"

"AT ALL!"

Both Carrow twins stated the last part in unison. Hadrian didn't pay the Carrow twins' quips much mind. Meanwhile Julian was livid, he was about to yell out at the twins and engage in a verbal spat when Hadrian spoke up.

"I swear on my magic and my life that I was not responsible for the petrifications and attacks on muggleborn students, and was not the mastermind behind the chamber, so mote it be!"

Hadrian was annoyed at his brother's attempt to play hero. He should have just remained as irrelevant as he was after the whole school turned on him for being the supposed Heir of Slytherin. _He just had to come back and get the facts wrong and blaming the first person that he hates_. Hadrian placed the tip of his wand to his left wrist. _I want this done and out of the way as soon as possible._

Julian's eyes widened as the blue light left Hadrian's wand after he forcefully flicked it out from his wrist. Nothing happened to Hadrian. To prove his point, Hadrian even cast a spell at a table, transfiguring it into a hedgehog.

"Now that this farce is over, I believe we are done here."

Hadrian made eye contact with Antoninus and he canceled the silencing ward and unlocked the door. Hadrian was so tempted to gloat about how he has the invisibility cloak that he supposedly lost but refrained from doing so due to the consequences of revealing such a thing. _It was still tempting to gloat about it though… nevertheless._ Flora and Hestia both threw Finnigan and Weasley's wands up towards the ceiling and cast sticking charms on them. Antoninus also found this to be a rather effective idea and copied the twins as well, doing the same to Julian's wand.

"HEY! Wake up my friends and untie us!"

Julian yelled at them while trying to lunge forward whilst tied up. However, this only created an embarrassing sight of him falling down face first into the floor. Hadrian and the other three Serpents stopped at the door to the empty classroom.

"I am sure a capable wizard such as yourself is more than capable to get out of this predicament. You are the great boy-who-lived after all, aren't you?"

Both Carrow twins cackled with laughter at the sarcastic and mocking tone Hadrian spoke in. The four of them left the classroom with Julian wriggling on the floor and screaming whilst Ron and Seamus were still tied up and frozen. Right before they went back towards the Slytherin Common Room, Antoninus shot a locking spell and silencing ward at the empty classroom to make sure nobody passing by would hear Julian and his two wannabes struggle.

* * *

The challenge for the seats was today. Daphne had requested many duels with both Hadrian and Antoninus to train for the upcoming challenge. Ariana had even asked Antoninus for a few tips on dueling due to how Antoninus beat her for the seat last time. Hadrian entered the crowded Slytherin Common Room. _Hmmm, it seems that many have come to watch the challenge for the seats as exams have been canceled._ Many conversations were being exchanged in the lively common room.

Diana gave Hadrian a nod as he strode towards the center of the circular open space in the common room. Hadrian looked over at the challengers and recognized many from last year as he walked to the center of the circle. Many Slytherins watched in confusion. They had expected Diana to walk forward to announce the challenge. _Why had Hadrian Potter come forth instead? _

Hadrian, with a bit of dramatic flare, wandlessly summoned his wand out and shot out green sparks from his wand. The loud bang from the spell being cast silenced all conversations in the room. Hadrian then turned towards the new challengers for the seats. He made brief eye contact with Daphne and Ariana before beginning his speech.

"Welcome… to the challenge for the Seats of the Seven Serpents!"

A few Slytherins eyed Hadrian warily whilst a few others already understood the significance of Hadrian's opening line. Amongst the few Slytherins in the room, they already understood that Hadrian was now the Head Serpent!

"Due to there being three seats open, and not enough candidates for three brackets… This year's format will consist of a round robin instead! All chosen candidates will fight against each other and the top three candidates with the most wins will earn the three available seats."

Hadrian then whirled around and snapped his wand at a covered blackboard that had been rolled out. The black silky fabric covering the blackboard was banished off and revealed the schedule for the upcoming duels. The first round list on the blackboard glowed, whilst the other round lists remained chalky white. This caught the attention of many Slytherins. They all snapped their eyes towards the small aesthetic spellwork to indicate which round was which.

1st Round:

Cassius Warrington vs Timothy Morcott

Lysandra Burke vs Dayrl Morden

Daphne Greengrass vs Kane Nicholson

Matilda Cunningham vs Chase Houghton

Ariana Selwyn vs Darius Murphy

Melissa Bradley vs Selina Moore

Byron Miller vs Damien Arccington

The first two duels were one-sided victories for both Warrington and Burke. They easily dispatched their opponents without another thought. Daphne's duel with Nicholson was longer, but it was still clear that Daphne had held the advantage the entire time throughout the duel. Ariana had dispatched Murphy just as easily as Warrington and Burke had defeated their counterparts. Antoninus chuckled slightly at seeing Ariana's quick ruthless dispatch of Murphy. Antoninus remembered how both he and Cunnigham spoke out against Hadrian and his ascension to Serpents last year. Seeing him being swept a second time just showed how Murphy couldn't back up his words.

By the ninth round, the standings were quite one-sided. Bradley, Moore, Cunnigham, Nicholson, Murphy, Miller, Morcott and Morden were out of the race. With two rounds left, they were incapable of getting the wins necessary to either break into top three or force a tiebreaker. The standings were quite close, aside from first place. Ariana was first by a comfortable margin. She was a perfect 9-0. Second was Burke, she was 7-2. Third was a three-way tie between Daphne, Warrington, and Arccington, all three were 6-3. Fourth was Houghton, hanging on with a 5-4 record.

Antoninus looked up to see the remaining people which both Daphne and Ariana had to fight. It was quite a tough schedule for both of them ahead. Daphne needed to face off against Warrington, Miller, Arccington, and Ariana. Ariana needed to face off against Burke, Arccington, Houghton, and Warrington. Antoninus glanced over at Hadrian's stoic and unflinching posture. He seemed perfectly relaxed and believed that both Ariana and Daphne would become Serpents.

Antoninus then tore his eyes back to the circular stage as Ariana faced off against Burke. The Slytherin crowd became lively once these two ferocious girls each got into their stances. Ariana rained spellfire at Burke from the getgo. Burke quickly rolled out of the way before transfiguring a stone floor tile into a pillar in front of her to block the spellfire. Once the pillar had finished absorbing the bombardment, Burke severed the pillar from the floor and banished it at Ariana. Ariana calmly transfigured the pillar back into a tile before transforming it into a ferocious white tiger. The tiger pounced out and ran towards Burke. Burke bit her tongue and whispered out Bombarda before blowing the tiger apart.

There was then an impasse in the duel, Ariana and Burke matched each other for a period of time, neither getting an advantage for a while. Ariana then finally forced an opening with multiple Incarcerous spells. She shot the spells out in a triangle formation with a slight twirl of her wand. This caused the ropes conjured out to spin slightly, like bolas heading towards her target. Burke hastily threw up a 360 dome Protego shield to block the incoming ropes.

Ariana then finally found an opening. Recognizing the radius of the Protego shield, she mustered the strongest Bombarda possible and launched it at the ground in front of Burke. The Bombarda came in contact with the ground just outside of the Proetgo shield radius and exploded. The shockwave from the explosion blasted Burke off her feet and scrambled her senses. Burke never even saw then next two spells fly at her, disarming her and sending her flying out of the circle. The crowd watched in awe and clapped for Ariana's well-fought victory.

After that duel with Burke, Ariana was confirmed to be first place. Ariana had secured a seat, all that was left for her was a matter of pride and finishing the tournament in a dominant fashion. Daphne was up next, she was going against Warrington. This match was very important to Daphne as it could propel her out of the three-way tie at third and tie at second with Burke. Both contestants got into their combat stances as Hadrian began the countdown from three.

Daphne shot the first spell and put Warrington on the defensive on the get-go. Hadrian and Antoninus had both advised her to be more aggressive as there were more fighters that knew more spells and were more experienced than her. They had told Daphne to be more aggressive at the start so that she would dictate the tempo of the duel and put her opponent on the backfoot.

Daphne shot spell after spell at Warrington. Warrington hastily blocked and deflected the spellfire sent by Daphne. Although Warrington rushed to shield a few spells, it was still manageable. He was deciphering Daphne's attack pattern to look for any openings to counter-attack. Daphne narrowed her eyes as she began to closely watch how Warrington shielded and deflected her spells.

After a few more seconds of observation, Daphne abrubtly stopped her chain of spells and ducked down and shot an Incarcerous near the ground at Warrington's feet. Warrington hastily jumped up into the air and the ropes missed and went underneath him. Whilst in the air Warrington quickly transfigured a stone floor tile in front of him into a pillar to block the three spells Daphne had launched at him. Daphne gritted her teeth. _Damn, he blocked that! _

As soon as Warrington's feet touched the floor he fired rope after rope of fire at Daphne. The fire curved outwards around the pillar before locking onto Daphne and heading straight towards her. Daphne quickly rolled out of the way before firing a Bombarda at the pillar, causing a huge amount of dust to spread around in front of Warrington, clouding his view. Warrington quickly transfigured the blasted pillar and the dusty smoke screen created from it back into the floor tile before quickly firing a bone-breaker at Daphne.

The bone-breaker flew past and hit nothing. Warrington was confused for a moment before his eyes caught a slight flicker to the right. He quickly turned around to fire a spell as Daphne materialized out of thin air and fired a spell at him. Daphne's blue spell collided with Warrington's red. A sphere of energy formed at the center between them as they struggled in a tug of war. Warrington gripped his wand tighter as he pushed what magic he had left into his wand. He was determined to win and defeat Daphne.

The sphere of energy traveled closer and closer towards Daphne as Warrington was winning the tug of war. The sphere was now only inches away from Daphne's wand. The light emitting from the sphere and the stray electricity shooting out from it clouded Warrington's view of Daphne's wand. Daphne then utilized the cover of the light to suddenly sever the connection between her and Warrington's wand before connecting the tip of her wand to the remnants of the sphere.

"Lumos Maxima!"

Daphne quickly shut her eyes as a blinding light shot out from her wand tip. Everyone in the room aside from Antoninus adverted their eyes from the shining light that cascaded out from Daphne's wand. By the time everyone looked back and uncovered their eyes, Warrington lay on the floor, stunned and tied up.

* * *

After the final duels were complete Hadrian announced the new three Serpents that were going to take Diana, Marcus, and Fabian's place.

"Congratulations to Ariana Selwyn, Lyssandra Burke, and Daphne Greengrass. Please wait to the side whilst I begin the Serpent induction process-"

"Oi! What do you mean I? Shouldn't Wilkinson be saying this? You are just an overseer Potter! You aren't the Head Serpent! Don't overstep your bounds!"

Arccington barked out rudely at Hadrian. Miller, Cunningham, Moore, and Murphy stood near Arccington and gave a look of hatred at Hadrian. Hadrian recognized Cunnigham and Murphy. They had the balls last year to complain to Diana about his and Antoninus' placement as Serpents of Slytherin.

"You heard correctly Arccington. If your thick head hasn't figured it out yet, yes, I will begin the Serpent induction process as I am Head Serpent. The rest of you are dismissed. Would you kindly leave-"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW? SHE WOULDN'T MAKE A BRAT LIKE YOU HEAD SERPENT! YOUR… YOUR ONLY A SECOND YEAR!"

Arccington glared back and forward between Hadrian and Diana who stood not too far away from the circular open space. Diana didn't say anything or give any reaction to Arccington's claim. Arccington didn't take the silence well and growled at Hadrian.

"You should be put in your place! How a first-year like you managed to fluke your way on… you and Antoninus don't have the right! You both are-"

"What? Smarter than you. Certainly. If all you are going to do is complain like a pathetic little child, I am more than happy to send you to the hospital wing right now."

Hadrian's words made Arccington's blood boil. The fact that Hadrian, who was younger than Arccington and looked closer to a child, was calling Arccington one was ironic. Arccington let loose a scream as he yelled out a curse and set it straight at Hadrian. Hadrian lazily swatted the spell aside. Arccington took this moment to yell out commands at his group. Miller, Cunningham, Moore, and Murphy all entered the circle as well. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

"And here I wonder why they did so poorly against you. You must-"

"Watch your tongue Potter, because I will be taking that off you."

Many Slytherins watched the situation go out of hand with interest, wondering what Hadrian would do. Those that deciphered that Hadrian had become Head Serpent watched with a keen eye, closely monitoring the new Head Serpent's moves. Daphne watched in shock at the sight in front of them. Arccington clearly had a match-fixing scheme to even tie with her and Warrington. It was a good tactic, but not one that she wasn't prepared for. The people you are paying off to make it more difficult for others weren't contenders in the first place, of course, they could be just as easily dispatched since they no longer had the mentality of to take it all and succeed. They were now just a role player, filled in to play a part and nothing more. They weren't that much of a threat even if they went all out. Daphne was about to walk over to help Hadrian in his faceoff against Arccington's crew when she noticed the look on his face.

Hadrian merely smiled, clearly unbothered by the numbers advantage. Hadrian took a deep breath before he abruptly spun around in a circle, doing a 360 sweep with his wand out. A circle of bright blue flame surrounded the edges of the circle, cutting off any escape. The heat from the blue flames was immense. Everyone near the circle could feel the scorching heat radiating from the fire.

"If you grovel on the floor for forgiveness, I will still give you a chance to leave without parts of your body incinerated."

Hadrian's playful taunt sent chills down anyone who heard it. The Carrow twins clapped excitedly from the shadows as they watched Hadrian conjure the blue flames in a flamboyant manner. Arccington began to sweat from the heat around him. _This… this heat… this… what magic is this! It is almost as strong as Fiendfyre! It can't be possible! He is a second-year… it isn't possible for him to-_

Hadrian simply sighed at Arccington's frozen state.

"I gave you your last chance."

The blue flames now suddenly gave a menacing aura. The blue light reflected around the nearby pillars created a tense atmosphere in the room. _It was like a volcano that was about to erupt!_ Not willing to wait any longer, and to make a display of his ruthlessness, Hadrian had fireballs form in the circle of flame and shot multiple blue fireballs at different angels at the five Slytherins that dared question him. Arccington's mind had frozen in fear. He stood there motionless and watched the blue flames were launched towards him.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 19: Summer Invitation** is out →


	19. Chapter 19: Summer Invitation

**Chapter 19: Summer Invitation**

Arccington's teeth were about to break off from grinding them together too hard. He was putting every ounce of magic he had into his Protego shield in stopping the hot blue fire from incinerating him. Although the Protego could prevent contact, it didn't stop the heat from traveling through the air. It was boiling for Arccington as the blue flames collided with his shield. Arccington's hand began to swell and go red. His grip on his wand loosened as his hand was searing with pain.

Hadrian then retracted the flames and had them return to the edge of the flaming circle. Amongst the crowd spectating, few watched in awe, others looked on with interest and some watched with fear. The sheer power and control that Hadrian displayed was terrifying for a person of his age. Hadrian was the only one standing at the center of the firestorm around him.

Arccington collapsed onto the floor and dropped his wand the second Hadrian retracted his flames. Arccington clutched his swelling hand with his other hand that wasn't as exposed to the heat. The rest of Arccington's crew had already passed out and were unconscious. Hadrian had tamed the flames to not flare out and kill anyone.

Hadrian then turned around ignoring Arccington's yelps of pain and agony, his acromantula silk robes dramatically flaring out as he spun around.

"The challenge for the seats has ended… Thank you to all who came to watch this event."

The Slytherins took this as their cue to disperse and many started to move away.

"Malfoy! Goyle! Crabbe! Zabini! Nott! Get these five out of my sight and to the hospital wing. If asked, state that a potion experiment gone wrong and they got… burned."

All five boys rapidly nodded their head up and down at Hadrian's command, the blood draining from their faces instantly. They quickly went over to get Arccington, Miller, Cunningham, Moore, and Murphy. Hadrian then found the eyes of Diana. She gave him a nod as a smile curved onto her lips. Hadrian then looked over at the Carrow Twins who were clapping excitedly like children who just got candy. Fabian remained stoic, but there was a glint of approval and respect in his eyes. Marcus had his jaw hanging open to catch flies for a while until Hestia gave him an uppercut to shut his trap.

Antoninus then waved his wand to vanish the blackboard and began walking with the other Serpents towards the Seats of the Seven Serpents.

"Ladies… after you."

Hadrian waved his hand out to signal for Ariana, Daphne, and Burke to go before him."

Once everyone had gathered around the table Hadrian closed his eyes a shifted within his mindscape to bring forth the memory of Diana starting the ritual. _Sephiroth patentibus tui occli… __Sephiroth patentibus tui occli…_

"Sephiroth patentibus tui occli!"

The stone snake of Sephiroth wrapped around the table edge slowly began to uncoil. Ariana and Burke both looked at the stone snake in awe whilst Daphne kept her ice-cool mask. The snake slowly slithered its way on top of the table and rose slightly up to meet everyone's gaze. Sephiroth gazed at Diana, Marcus, and Fabian who had already scrolled up their right sleeves.

$$ Slytherin releases you… from your ssservice $$

Marcus went first and stuck his wrist out for the stone snake to bite. Sephiroth's teeth turned silver then bit down onto Marcus' exposed wrist. The wound healed itself once the snake removed its fangs from Marcus' wrist. The snake then hissed the exact same thing to Fabian. Hadrian's eyes twitched slightly when it was Diana's turn.

$$ Slytherin thanks you… for your ssservice… Diana Wilkinssson $$

Everyone in the group noticed how the snake hissed something out longer but couldn't quite understand why. Diana didn't make eye contact with Hadrian, and neither did the Carrow twins. Hadrian had let the previous group of Serpents know about his parseltongue gift. Diana wasn't go blathering it around the new Serpents. Diana was certain that Hadrian was fine with telling Greengrass but there were question marks surrounding Selwyn and Burke. All the other previous Serpents recognized that and didn't go asking Hadrian what the snake had said.

Daphne took this opportunity to go first whilst everyone else pondered over why the snake said extra lines. She rolled up her right sleeve and calmly walked over in front of the stone snake.

$$ Slytherin welcomes you… may you bring glory to his name! $$

This time, Sephiroth's fangs turned golden and bit down on Daphne's exposed wrist. Daphne shuddered a bit as her bitten arm twitched slightly. Once Sephiroth released its fangs, Daphne's wound quickly healed itself. The snake then hissed the exact same thing and did the same process with both Ariana and Burke.

"We will be leaving now."

Hadrian looked up at Diana, who had Marcus and Fabian flanking her. Hadrian felt a bunch of emotions go through him. Feelings of accomplishment, uncertainty, excitement, and responsibility were now thrust upon him. Diana's words really resonated with him. _This was it… he was now overseeing the Serpents and keeping Slytherin House and its esteemed Serpents in line. Hadrian remembered what Diana had told him last year when he became Serpent_… _when they discussed Quirrelmort. Unifying Slytherin House, returning its true self and slowly undo the pull the Dark Lord has had on this house._

"Understood."

Hadrian lowered his head and gave a slight bow. The Carrow twins and Antoninus followed Hadrian's example and did the same. Diana smiled slightly before turning and leaving with Marcus and Fabian.

* * *

"Hang on! Hang on! Calm down Daphne!"

"We are going to be late!"

"We still have five minutes until the meeting time, just let me finish up on-"

"Tracey."

"Alright, alright! Three minutes!"

"Tracey!"

Daphne huffed as Tracey was still hauled up in the bathroom. Tracey seemed to be wilder and less obedient for the last couple weeks now that Daphne had become a Serpent of Slytherin.

Hadrian and Antoninus meanwhile waited in the common room for the two girls. Antoninus had already made a bet with Hadrian for two galleons that it was Tracey that was lagging behind and Daphne telling her to come early, whilst Hadrian had bet that both of them were lagging behind.

"Hadrian, Antoninus."

Both boys looked up from the sofa they were seated at to find Diana approaching them.

"Diana."

Hadrian and Antoninus then both stood up to greet her. Diana gave them her signature smile before cutting straight to the point.

"I expect there will be quite a few changes here… changes for the better… that I couldn't implement during my time as Head Serpent. I am very keen on seeing how Slytherin House evolves… do keep me updated through owl, will you?"

Antoninus chuckled slightly whilst Hadrian gave Diana a genuine smile.

"Of course Diana. Should you ever need a favor, Antoninus and I will do what we can."

Diana's eyes glistened for a moment before she responded.

"Likewise, should you ever need a solicitor… I will be in contact."

Hadrian's eyes widened slightly at Diana's response.

"So you chose the career path of becoming a solicitor? I thought with your NEWT subjects of Potions, Herbology, DADA, Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms, you were looking towards the Auror department or Department of Mysteries."

"Indeed, I do have quite the taste for combat…"

Hadrian and Antoninus both raised an eyebrow as Diana licked her lips after hissing out the last word of her sentence.

"But, the Wilkinson family isn't as established in the Pureblood circles as it once was. Many families like the Malfoys, Notts, Bones, Abbot, and Longbottom have a lot more sway and pull. Going into the Auror academy or Department of Mysteries would do nothing but maintain the current status quo, as those departments answer to the Pureblood circle's beck and call."

Although Hadrian didn't entirely agree with Diana's opinion, what Diana stated was quite true. Whilst researching Riddle, Hadrian had seen how poorly conducted the Auror investigations of the Chamber incident was. Once there was a narrative established, the Auror investigators tried to facilitate the narrative and not the truth. The Aurors were fairly corrupt and weren't very reliable. Even if you were someone who was willing to do good and be just, it wouldn't turn out well for you. Many good Aurors 'retired' early based on the Daily Prophet articles that Hadrian had read. The best Auror in the last century, Alastor Moody, or Mad-eye Moody as some say, had several broken body parts and limbs lost. The life of an Auror really didn't seem to fit Diana now that Hadrian thought about it.

"Very well, I do hope to see you again soon Diana."

"Until we meet again then, Hadrian, Antoninus."

Diana then gave a curtsey as both Hadrian and Antoninus bowed and left the common room afterwards. _Hogwarts really wasn't going to be the same without her… _Daphne and Tracey at this moment came bolting down the stairs and into the common room area.

"Sorry we are late… Tracey was taking her-"

Daphne stopped mid-sentence as Hadrian tossed two galleons at Antoninus.

"Easy money."

"You guys did a bet again! Spill! What was it on!"

Hadrian and Antoninus simply smiled and didn't give in to Tracey's demands. Tracey kept bombarding the two of them with questions as the four of them walked out of Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts express. Once on the train, Hadrian sealed their compartment door as Antoninus added the silencing wards. They didn't add the Confundus to keep people away this year as if any Serpents came looking for Hadrian, he would need to respond and meet them. Tracey began a very normal conversation, talking about school subjects, grades, and Quidditch.

Speaking of Quidditch, Hadrian remembered that both him and Antoninus would be getting their Firebolt brooms soon after Antoninus signed that contract last summer. The brooms were one of the few things that both boys needed to follow up on once they made their trip to Gringotts again this summer.

"Hopefully no elf comes stealing your mail this year. I actually would want a response sometime this summer when I send you guys letters."

Antoninus gave Hadrian a look before Hadrian let out a sigh.

"We may not be in Britan this summer Tracey… and I am not certain if your owl will be able to find us."

Daphne's eyes sparkled with interest. Daphne noticed a slight quiver in Hadrian's tone. Her eyes then widened in understanding when Hadrian purposefully clicked his tongue shut and clocked his head to the right. _Hadrian and most likely Antoninus as well might be under oath to not reveal anything! _Daphne instantly stopped Tracey from pestering them and the four of them quickly changed onto a different topic to talk about.

This obviously wasn't the case. Hadrian just didn't want to reveal that he and Antoninus were most likely heading to the Flammel's residence for the summer to visit. Telling even a hint of their relationship would cause various questions to spring up. This was a closely kept secret between Hadrian and Antoninus only. Hadrian was certain it was something Diana didn't know either, and it best stays that way as well.

The screeching of the breaks could be heard as the train pulled into the station. A loud whistle was heard as the train slowly stopped. Hadrian and Antoninus both quickly wandlessly levitated their trunks off of the compartment above their heads and shrunk them down with their wands. Both boys also gave a helping hand for Daphne and Tracey's luggage as well. Soon, the four Slytherins exited the train and onto the platform. There were no shenanigans like last year where Hadrian and Antoninus secretly snuck out of King's Cross Station before Hadrian's parents could find them. This time they were definitely going to meet them.

Hadrian and Antoninus both gave a slight bow when they approached Daphne's parents on the platform.

"Cyrus, Roxxane."

Both Hadrian and Antoninus replied in unison. Roxxane smiled at the two boys escorting their eldest daughter and Tracey.

"I've heard that the events of the chamber have been resolved… by a certain pair of Slytherins…"

Cyrus rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. That wasn't subtle in the slightest… in fact… it was almost purposefully blunt.

"Yes, the two of them dealt with the threat in the school thoroughly and apprehended the culprit."

It was now Daphne's turn to roll her eyes. Hadrian was playing along with her mother's purposefully vague questioning. _Perhaps it was because they were in a public place with many important families gathering around to pick up their heirs and heiresses? Yes… that's why they are being vague… _Daphne had quickly caught on to the vague conversation and quickly changed topics as she recognized a familiar red-haired woman in the distance.

"Mother, Father, we'd best avoid creating a scene."

Tracey peered over Antoninus and saw the Potters coming towards them, with Julian Potter and the Weasleys following behind James and Lily Potter. Cyrus and Roxxane didn't even need to turn to look behind them. They simply nodded and said farewell to both Hadrian and Antoninus and left with Daphne and Tracey. Hadrian watched them vanish into the crowd just as his… family… and the Weasleys hurried over.

"Hadrian."

Hadrian's face was no longer relaxed and charming as he was with the Greengrass' and Tracey. He noticeably stood straighter and was more stern, his face a blank mask. Hadrian turned to look at his mother. _Of course it was Lily who called his name first… _

"Yes, Lily."

"Now listen here, young man! That is no way to talk to your mother like that! That tone of voice is completely inapprop-"

"Molly! It is okay."

Lily quickly shushed her friend. She might spiral things out of control.

"Hadrian, I heard that you prevented another disaster at school this-"

"Antoninus as well."

Hadrian was very quick on his retort as his mother had left out Antoninus' contribution. James' nostrils flared and his veins could be seen on the side of his forehead from clenching his body tightly.

"Listen… Lily…"

Hadrian said her name slightly softer this time.

"I know what you want to ask. You want me to come live with you at Potter Manor of the summer break. But like my answer before, I am going to say no. If there is anything else you wish to discuss, please say it now and not beat around the bush."

Hadrian took Lily's silence as her answer and turned to leave. He and Antoninus walked towards the barrier undisturbed. Lily was about to run after them when James held onto her hand.

"Let him go, the little brat doesn't want to be with us since he has chosen Black. Let him be misguided for all he wants… he's in Slytherin after all… he's got it in with the snakes-"

Lily shook off Jame's hand and ran quickly to the barrier. When she appeared on the other side, her eyes scanned through the crowds of muggles walking around in King's Cross. Her eyes couldn't find any signs of the Hadrian and Antoninus. She only came out perhaps ten to twenty seconds later… how had they left so quickly in that time? Lily kept looking around and couldn't find any signs of them. No doubt they were already on their way to Stockwell's Orphanage.

* * *

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

"Thank you Stan!"

Hadrian and Antoninus got off the night bus and disillusioned themselves instantly before heading towards Gringotts Bank. They had pretty much become escape artists on leaving King's Cross Station after last year. They had a few things to check up on, the Ellerby's and Spudmore contract and Flammel's invitation to spend time with them in the summer.

The two boys canceled their disillusion charms once they entered the bank. Both boys then once again walked down the aisle of goblins seated at their tall desks and towards the central counter to ask for an audience with their accountants.

* * *

_UPDATE*_

**Chapter 20: Greengrass Manor** is out →


	20. Chapter 20: Greengrass Manor

**Chapter 20: Greengrass Manor**

"Gentlemen, please take a seat."

Sharptooth waved his hand for both Hadrian and Antoninus to sit down. Sharptooth, Bloodfang, Hadrian and Antoninus were seated in one of the private rooms in Gringotts bank.

"Your Firebolts have arrived, both are currently being kept in your shared vault, vault 1037."

"Thank you Sharptooth, Antoninus and I will retrieve them soon… but first, we wish to communicate with Nicholas. He stated in a previous secret letter that he had set up a way for us to contact him at Gringotts by July 3rd?"

Sharptooth nodded before turning to speak in gobbledok to Bloodfang. Bloodfang quickly jumped of his seat and waddled over to a box. He then pulled a gigantic rectangular mirror out of the small box on the floor. _No doubt the box had a enlarging charm for the interior._

"Pierre Rouge."

Hadrian and Antoninus looked at each other as the mirror shimmered and an image of Nicholas appeared.

"Greetings, Hadrian, Antoninus. I see you both got my secretive message?"

"Indeed we had Nicholas… we just came straight from platform 9 ¾ to contact you."

"I see. Are there any things that the two of you wish to wrap up at the Orphanage? If not, I can have Sharptooth provide you both with the portkey to my home now."

Hadrian and Antoninus locked eyes for a brief moment before Antoninus gave a slight nod.

"We have a few things to settle, and some spells to put in place. No doubt during the first week of our summer Dumbledore or my parents will try again to separate us and get me to go to Potter Manor. We also have a few things to do in Diagon Alley and other Gringotts business to discuss. In a week's time, we can make the trip to your home."

Nicholas clapped his hands together as his old cheekbones slowly raised up as he gave a wide smile.

"I will let Pernelle know of your arrival in a week's time! I will see the two of you in a week… I have quite a few things planned out… I will be very interested in seeing how much you two have both developed in your respective elements as well…"

* * *

"May we come through Roxxane?"

"Certainly Antoninus."

Both Hadrian and Antoninus came through the floo and inside of Greengrass Manor. They had just finished sorting through contracts and account details for their vault, vault 1037. It was currently June 9th, six days since Hadrian and Antoninus last contacted Nicholas.

It was a sight to see. A large chandelier like that of the ones in Gringotts hung from the ceiling. A gigantic marble spiral staircase was off to the left. The entire room was very spacious, with sofas and a few moving portraits in the large room. There was also a jet black grand piano at the right corner of the room.

"Daphne is currently upstairs studying, whilst Tracey is playing around in the garden with Astoria, shall I call them here for you two?"

"Tracey can continue playing with Daphne's younger sister. Antoninus and I have a few things to discuss with Daphne before we depart on our summer trip-"

Roxxane smiled before gesturing towards a large spiral staircase leading to the second floor of the Manor.

"Left corridor, third room on the right."

Hadrian was taken aback slightly by the interruption and the fact that Daphne's mom so easily gave him the information on her daughter's room. Hadrian then calmly continued on from before.

"And you and Cyrus as well, Roxxane."

"Really?"

Roxxane gave both boys an inquisitive look.

"In that case, I will call Daphne down then. Cyrus is currently still at the Ministry. There was an emergency meeting at the Wizengamot, and he had to be present throughout it. I will relay whatever it is you wish to discuss to him once he is back. And as for this discussion… The dining room table will be a lot more suitable to discuss… business."

Lady Greengrass then turned and walked up the spiral staircase and disappeared. A few moments later Roxxane came back downstairs with Daphne.

"So, I'd take it we are discussing that first? Since my Mom is here with us?"

Roxxane quirked up an eyebrow at her daughter. She was quite interested in knowing what 'that' was.

"Certainly."

Roxxane quickly led them over to the dining table where the four of them sat down.

"I will get straight to the point then Roxxane. Antoninus had reminded me earlier of a unique situation occurring at Hogwarts. I have heard from the Malfoy Scion himself that his father… Lucius Malfoy… is currently at odds with the Hogwarts' Board of Governors."

Roxxane's eyes immediately became deadly focused and her ears pricked up slightly. The mentioning of the Board of Governors certainly had caught her full undivided attention.

"Lucius Malfoy apparently had coerced and blackmailed many members of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors to have Albus Dumbledore released as Headmaster during the crisis of the Chamber of Secrets."

Roxxane's eyes then widened slightly in surprise. She had recognized where the conversation was going to go.

"There may be an opportunity soon sometime next week for you to regain that position…"

Roxxane narrowed her eyes slightly when Hadrian left the sentence hanging. She was expecting Hadrian to demand some sort of favor in return for offering this information.

"If you were to get Cyrus perhaps to even hint at Lucius' decisions in the Wizengamot and further publicize Lucius' deplorable actions, this may provoke the Board of Governors to act quicker in removing him. Right now Dumbledore doesn't hold much sway on the Board of Governors either due to them viewing him handling the chamber incident poorly as well. The only reason they haven't taken action against Dumbledore is because he is Albus Dumbledore. The Board of Governors would rather side with the 'great leader of the light' than Lucius Malfoy."

Roxxane was not all surprised with Hadrian's view on Dumbledore. His sarcastic remark to him as the 'great leader of the light' was very noticeable. Hadrian clearly wasn't fooled by Dumbledore's typical grandfatherly expression.

"I see… then what are you asking for in return?"

Antoninus chuckled slightly as Hadrian just simply smiled.

"Daphne hasn't told you yet?"

Roxxane looked at her daughter with an inquisitive and borderline accusing look. Daphne opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Hadrian.

"Your daughter is now officially one of the Serpents of Slytherin."

Roxanne's expression then relaxed before her eyebrows furrowed slightly. _What does my daughter having become Serpent have anything to do with-_

A thought then clicked in Roxxane's mind. Her looked of confusion and her knit eyebrows suddenly relaxed as her face became calm once again.

"I see you understand? It would do well if one of my fellow Serpents had reliable updates on the information of the Hogwarts curriculum and school year plans. It would be most beneficial at times which Hogwarts are undergoing crisis situations…"

Roxxane then gave Hadrian a small smile as her she realized her early confusion and weariness had been for naught.

"Ah, I almost forgot that you had become Head Serpent now that Wilkinson has graduated. Daphne had informed me of her rise to Serpent status… and your rise to head Serpent. Congratulations Hadrian, it is a very remarkable feat at your age."

"Thank you Roxxane, but as I alluded to earlier. There is a very high chance for you to retake your position as a member of Hogwarts' Board of Governors. Not only would this benefit us…"

Hadrian gestured his hand at himself, Antoninus, and Daphne.

"… but also Daphne's standing and sway in Slytherin. I am certain Daphne would do a significantly better job at utilizing this connection to curry favor with other Slytherins than the Malfoy scion. Although I have noticed that he does appear to be less childish and explosively arrogant around me, but he still has is a large shortcoming of throwing his father's name around to resolve his issues… I am certain Daphne would utilize your position to great benefit as well."

Roxxane was quite impressed at Hadrian's pitch. His analysis and reasoning were very good. Tying her daughter's improvement in stance in Slytherin with her potential position was also something that Hadrian did well when selling her on this idea. Antoninus then took this moment to speak up as well.

"Also, if I remember correctly. After this summer, it will be Daphne's sister's first year at Hogwarts. From what I have heard, she has a very… different? personality from Daphne. If she is placed in Slytherin things may not go very smoothly at the start. Your position as a member of the Board of Governors could help negate any early bullying or people attempting to get at Daphne through her sister. After all… she is a Serpent now. Hadrian and I can watch Daphne, Tracey, and her sister to an extent, but there will be situations where we cannot watch all three at the same time."

Roxxane let a wide smile curve onto her lips. Her teeth almost showed. It seems like today she would not be able to hold her mask one bit due to the sensitive subjects being discussed.

"I see you two have considered a lot… and are quite invested in my family's well being. Is there any particular reason why? Aside from your relationship with Daphne and Tracey?"

The table became silent for a moment as Hadrian pondered over his next words. Daphne and Antoninus both looked at one another before glancing at Hadrian and Roxxane. Both interested in the next words Hadrian were about to say.

"Roxxane, the Greengrass family has extensive connections and quite a bit of political sway in the neutral factions within the Wizengamot. I am certain that you have already heard and seen how… strained… my situation is with the Potters. I am looking to make allies that could maybe help my interests and vise versa. Bridges aren't built in one night but instead over many. I don't expect your full trust straight away and neither should you. Full trust in each other is something that I hope we will earn over time. What I seek is a partnership, not a one time offer."

Roxxane remained quite after Hadrian had said his words. After a tense moment of silence, Roxxane smiled.

"I see, well then… what do you propose we do about the situation with the Board of Governors?"

* * *

After discussing a few more details about the Board of Governor's situation. Hadrian and Daphne explained the plan they had come up with together for Roxxane to seize that position that will be left open by Lucius Malfoy. Hadrian and Daphne had only recently come up with this plan over last week when Antoninus recalled the Malfoy scion mouthing off about this before Diana approached them whilst the two boys waited for Daphne and Tracey in the common room. Once the boys finished explaining, they asked Daphne to say hi for them to Tracey as they both needed to head to Gringotts. They were going to be gone for a while.

Both boys perfectly landed on their feet as they came out of a burst of flames in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You know, I shouldn't have told you about to constantly keep moving whilst in the floo. It was funny to watch you fall out everytime…"

Hadrian rolled his eyes at Antoninus' teasing comment before both boys made their way towards Gringotts bank. On the way, they began to see many posters and flyers being distributed of the new Firebolt broom. This broom was going to be a huge monumental success. _The 10% shareholdings that Antoninus would earn and have deposited to vault 1037 were going to be huge! _This was quite important to both boys as the earnings from this could help them with future investments. Aside from the gold they exchanged with Nicholas last year, the only other gold they had access to were from their trust fund for school materials. That gold wasn't nearly enough to make any worthwhile investments.

Both boys once again entered the very pristine and magnificent wizarding bank and went down the isle of goblins at their high desks. The goblin seated at the central desk by this time had easily recognized them and was unusually more polite to them than other customers. The goblin quickly gave them to the room number to which Sharptooh and Bloodfang were at.

"Greetings Sharptooth, Bloodfang."

"Greetings, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. I see the two of you are ready to depart?"

Both boys smiled slightly.

"Yes, we have finished our business and are ready to take up our… summer invitation."

Bloodfang smiled cruelly at Antoninus' response. He then waddled over to a small silver box before placing his on top of the box. The box made a loud click sound as a wave of magic dispersed from it being unlocked. Bloodfang than took out a polished dress shoe from the box.

"I believe both of you or more than capable of understanding how to travel by portkey?"

Hadrian and Antoninus both received their Firebolt's from Sharptooth whilst Bloodfang took out the dress shoe portkey. Both boys shrunk down the brooms before placing them in their pockets. They then grabbed onto the shoe before taking a few steps back together.

"Until we meet again, Sharptooth, Bloodfang."

Both Sharptooth and Bloodfang gave Hadrian and Antoninus a nod before Hadrian muttered out Portus. In a swirl of movement, both boys disappeared with a pop. This time their summer was going to be a lot more eventful, now that they are going to the Flamels!

When both boys arrived, they landed on a cleanly mowed grass lawn. The trees and cleanly cut garden bushes blurred slightly as they felt hard pressed to focus on the details in their surroundings. Hadrian felt like he was having a seizure when the floor started to fade. Both boys quickly took their wands out before a loud voice spoke from behind them.

"Nicholas and Pernelle Flammel's Manor is located in Gravois Hills in Corse, France."

Hadrian and Antoninus' vision then began to clear and everything stopped attempting to fade away.

* * *

**END** **-** TSOS BOOK 2: SOTS

* * *

_Doran's Ring-_

_Hello everyone! That is the end of Book 2! Hope you all enjoyed the second part of the Serpents of Slytherin series! As many of you have speculated, there will be quite a few questions answered as to the situation surrounding Sirius Black in Book 3! The next Book is going to be very focused on Hadrian and Antoninus going through their own individual struggles now that there are no devastating events happening at Hogwarts. Will there still be dementors at Hogwarts this year since Sirius Black is dead? Tune in to find out :P I won't be giving away answers that easily haha. I will be gone for a while, writing about half the chapters out before posting anything. If you guys haven't noticed, that will be roughly 10 chapters, as both Books are 20 chapters long xD. I found this way of setting a direction for the story and plot much better, so I will be sticking to it! Thank you to everyone who tuned in to part 2 of this series. I will be gone for a while to plan out Book 3, but when it is released you guys can expect a similar update schedule! __I really appreciate all the support and constructive criticism I received when writing this fanfic. Thank you everyone and look out for Book 3!_

_UPDATE*_

TSOS Book 3 - Dawn of the Demented is out now! :D


End file.
